Adventures of The Doctor and His Daughter
by princess-katie
Summary: What if the Doctor had a daughter? Starts in the first series, with the 9th Doctor. The Doctor travels with Rose and his daughter. His daughter feels like a gooseberry with he and Rose obviously liking each other: but then she meets Captain Jack Harkness.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, expect maybe Lily.**

**Author's Note: I had this idea in my head of writing a story with the Doctor and a daughter. I know it's been done before, but I couldn't resist. **

**This is set during series 1, and will start about half way through series one, though this is just the introduction.**

**Also, the whole idea of how old the Doctor's daughter is, is quite odd. Obviously with regeneration, she could look any age, but I'm going to say that she is 200 years old, which is the equivilant of early 20s in human years.**

**This chapter is in first person to get an introduction of the character, but I think everything after will be in 3rd person.**

Chapter One

My name is Lily Smith.

That seems quite simple, right? Yeah, wrong.

If you've ever heard of my dad - The Doctor - then you'll know that he doesn't exactly lead an ordinary life. As such, no daughter of his could lead an ordinary life.

My name is Lily Smith and I'm a 200 year old time lord - or time lady if you want to get technical about it. My and my dad are the last of the time lords/ladies, or whatever.

I suppose technically, that's not really my name but it's easier if we say it is. My Gallifreyan name is almost impossible for most people to pronounce, and it didn't shorten too nicely, so after a while, Dad and I decided it was time I took on a different name. And as for Smith, that's just the name Dad and I use sometimes when we go somewhere that we need a surname.

Dad and I travel around the in TARDIS - we don't go looking for trouble, but troule always manages to find us. Dad and I have been travellng around in the TARDIS for as long as I can remember - I was born just before the Time War wiped everyone else out, so I don't remember anything other than travelling in the TARDIS.

I'm still in my first regeneration, which might seem odd to have lived so long and not died, but Dad's quite protective so whenever there's been trouble, he's made sure I've not had a reason to die. He's stood in the way of danger for me before, even though I tell him I've still got all of my regenerations. Dad's in his 9th. We're supposed to have 12 regenerations - 13 incarnations - but Dad says that's not always the case. The rules on that are a bit flexible, apparently.

In my current incarnation, I look about 24 to 26 in human years. I'm average height, average build, and I've got straight black hair that just about reaches my shoulders. In his current body, Dad looks about 45, so we can actually say that we're father and daughter. Dad's 8th form only looks about 12 years older than me, so we claimed we were uncle and niece, or sometimes brother and sister.

It's only really Earth where we have to give explanations. Humans are much more inquisitive than any other race I've met - it can be quite annoying sometimes.

That said, Earth is probably my favourite planet. I've seen all sorts, but Earth is amazing because there's so much there, and the history - and future, I suppose - of the Earth is so vast. And Humans are one of the races that don't try to kill us everytime we show up. Humans are generally alright - they're a lot like Time Lords, without the two hearts, and a TARDIS, the long life span and everyhting else.

Sometimes, Dad and I end up picking up people from Earth to travel with us. There have been quite a few, and they stay for a while before they decide they need to be with their families, or whatever. They're usually always the same sort too - young females who want the adventure and want to et out there and see everything.

Rose travels with us now. We met her in 2005 London. Saved her from some Autons, she saved us from the Nestene Consiousness and the rest is history. Rose is probably one of my favourite - if not _the _favourite - of all the people we've travelled with.

I sometimes feel like a bit of a goosberry, because it's obvious that Dad likes Rose and Rose likes Dad, and I'm in the way of that. I think we need to get someone else to join the TARDIS crew. We had Adam with us for a while, but Dad kicked him out. Adam was a bit pretty but it'd be a bit annoying to fall in love with a human - I can live for ages, and humans live for about 70 years. Humans get old. Shame there aren't any other time lords out there, or some race that's similar maybe.

Although, I married a human once. Good old William Shakespeare. It didn't last long - he's a genius and he's good fun, but monogamy's not exactly his thing. And I couldn't be tied to the Earth for too long - I like the adventure, and I love seeing all the different races, and everything that's out there.

Speaking out which, I'd better be going. The TARDIS is shaking all over the place - it's usually plain sailing when we're in flight.

Dad's calling me now. I've got to go see what's going on.


	2. The Empty Child

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Author's Note: This is basically **_**The Empty Child **_**with my character Lily, but not all chapters will be like this, unless it proves to be popular with people. I've added extra lines in here and there and changd quite a bit of it though - don't know if it really works. **

Chapter Two

Lily heard her Dad calling her from the control room, and rolled her eyes, wondeing what trouble they were in this time. She left her bedroom and went down the corridor, turned down the next down the stairs and over the bridge, through the double door and found herself in the control room.

' What's going on? ' Lily asked, stumbing over to the control panel as the TARDIS shook and shuddered. Rose and the Doctor were both already there, having stayed there during flight time.

' Mauve,' the Doctor replied,' this thing we're chasing - mauve. '

Lily pulled a face,' Ooh, not good, Dad. '

' I know,' he replied with a nod,' that's why I've hacked into it - wherever it goes, we go. '

' Mauve? ' Rose asked, pulling a face,' so what? '

' Universal colour of danger,' Lily informed her friend.

Rose raised her eyebrows,' Isn't that red? '

' Nah, don't be daft,' the Doctor said, shaking his head,' that's just humans. Everyone else thinks red is camp. Even more camp than pink .'

The monitor on the control panel beeped and the Doctor's eyes widened as he saw it. He slapped the monitor and fiddled with one of the buttons,' No, no, no. It's getting away. Jumping through time tracks. '

' What exactly is it? ' Rose asked.

' No idea. '

' Then why are we chasing it, Doctor? ' she demanded.

' Because it's mauve,' Lily said, as if that explained everything. She didn't usually stop to explain things - she left the explaining to her Dad, preferring to just tumble through everything without having to stop and explain.

Her Dad gave her a reproachful look and turned to Rose, adding,' It's dangerous, and it's 30 seconds away from the centre of London. '

The TARDIS continued to hurtle through space and Rose looked at the two time travellers.

' Where's this thing gonna land? ' she asked,' or when? '

Lily shrugged,' We won't know until we land. London, obviously. I'm hoping for Tudor times, personally - I haven't seen much of that. It might be fun. '

' It won't be so fun when Henry VIII comes along and chops your head off,' the Doctor pointed out.

' I could always regenerate,' she pointed out.

Her dad almost growled at her,' I wish you wouldn't have such a blase attitude towards it. It's still death. I sometimes worry what would happen if I wasn't there to make sure you didn't get in the way of Dalek rays or whatever. '

Lily shrugged,' I'd be fine, Dad. '

The Doctor had no time to reply, as he had to land the TARDIS. He landed it neatly, and then opened the door, peering out carefully before deciding the coast was clear and throwing it open fully.

Rose followed him out, and Lily grabbed her coat before following too. Her usual outfit consisted of a pair of boots - today silver ankle boots -, dark jeans, a t-shirt and her faithful coat - a purple jacket that she usually wore buttoned up.

The coat had lots of pocket and held all sorts - including her mobile phone, the TARDIS key, scraps of psychic, 3-D glasses, gravity detector, ice gun, clockwork mouse, and her precious Laser Spanner, which was much like her dad's Sonic Screwdriver.

Lily looked around as she left the TARDIS - it was dark. They were in some bleak little cobbled street.

Lily slipped her arm through her Dad's as he walked between she and Rose.

' Must have come down somewhere quite close,' the Doctor informed the two women,' well within a mile, anyway. And it can't have been more than a few weeks ago - a month, at the most. '

' A month? ' Rose demanded,' but we were right behind it. '

' Jumping time tracks,' shrugged Lily in an offhand way,' bound to be off a bit. '

' Just a little bit,' agreed the Doctor,' you can drive next time, Rose, if yo think you can do much better. '

' I'll drive,' Lily offered.

' Not after what happened the last time,' her Dad told her.

Rose was used to their little father-daughter spats, and interrupted with,' How much is a little, anyway? '

' A bit,' shrugged the Doctor.

' Exactly a bit? ' she aksed.

' Ish,' the Doctor said.

' What's the plan anyway? ' Rose asked, rolling her eyes at his stupid offhand ways,' you gonna do a scan for aliens for something? '

Lily grinned,' Rose, it landed in the middle of the town with a bang. We could just ask. '

Rose sighed,' Can't you make it a bit Spock for once? '

The Doctor nodded, pulling a piece of psychic paper from his jacket and showing it to her,' Dr John Smith, Ministry of Asteroids. '

' What about me and Lily? ' asked Rose.

The Doctor shrugged,' I can claim you're my assistants. Usually works. '

Lily stopped walking so the Doctor stopped too. The young time lady motioned towards a door,' Try in there,' she said,' it sounds busy. '

He removed his arm from hers and knocked on the door. There was no answer, so he banged on the door again. Still no answer, so he pressed his ear against it.

' Door - music - people - what do you think? ' he asked.

' I think you should do a scan for aliens,' Rose suggested. When he did not, Rose groaned,' Would a bit of Spock kill you? '

Instead, the Doctor put his sonic screwdriver to the door and knelt by it, working on cracking the lock. He turned to look at the pair of them, his eyes resting on Rose's t-shirt.

' Are you sure about that t-shirt? ' he asked.

She looked down at it and then back up,' I don't know. I'm taking it out for a test spin. '

' I like it,' Lily said wth an approving nod.

The Doctor continued to work on cracking the lock on the door, and Lily thought she heard a voice whipping through the wind.

She frowned, looking around for the source of the voice.

' Muuuu-mmmy? ' called an eerie voice.

Lily frowned deeper and looked around, but no-one else was there. She noticed Rose looking for the voice too. She caught Rose's eye and nodded, stepping away from the door and looking for anyone else.

Then she spotted it - a child standing on top of a roof.

' A-ha,' grinned the Doctor,' cracked it. Come on you two, this won't take long. '

Lily looked at Rose and then back at her Dad,' You won't be in there long, will you? I think I'll just wait out here for you. I could use the air. '

' You feeling alright? ' the Doctor asked her with concern.

' I'm fine Dad. I'm just going to wait here,' she lied.

' I'll keep her company,' Rose said, sensing that Lily was lying in order to investigate whatever they'd just seen or heard.

The Doctor nodded,' Alright then. I'll be five minutes - don't wander off. '

' Right then,' Lily said, turning to Rose when her Dad had left,' you heard that kid too then? '

Rose nodded and Lily grinned, pointing at the child on the rooftop.

' What's a kid doing up there? ' demanded Rose,' we should try and help. We should do something. '

' Yeah. Let's go up there,' Lily said.

' The Doctor said to wait by the TARDIS though,' Rose said,' we'll have to be quick, or he'll beat us back. '

' It'll be fine,' shrugged Lily,' we'll go and see if the kid's OK, and what it's doing up there, and then we'll bring it back down here to safety. Simple. '

Rose agreed and the pair of them began to climb the stairs of the tall building that the child was standing on top of. Lily led the way and Rose followed her, the two of them moving quickly and with stealth.

' Lily! ' Rose hissed when they got to the top of the stairs - the child was on the roof, but they needed to get up there,' there's no more stairs - how do we get up there? '

Lily ran a hand through her hair,' That's a good question. There must be a way. '

' Mummy? ' the child repeated.

Rose looked from Lily to the distressed sounding child,' Don't move,' she shouted,' I'm coming up there. We can help you! '

Suddenly a rope swung down. Lily laughed,' See? There's always a way. '

Rose looked the rope up and down - it went up the side of the building and seemed to be going up to the roof. Rose looked at Lily and they both nodded, making a silent agreement to climb the rope to get to the roof.

Five minutes later, the pair of them were both puffing and panting as they climbed the roof. It was difficult to climb it at the same time, but they'd agreed they needed to be quick and go at the same time, to be back before the Doctor came back and saw them gone.

' Balloon! ' the child called in its eerie voice.

Lily's heart jolted as the rope began to move out to the side and she clung on tighter. Looking up she realised that as the rope moved away from the side of the building, it wasn't coming from the rooftop. Itwas coming from a battage balloon.

' Rose! ' Lily screamed, looking down at her friend, who was just a few feet below her on the rope,' Hold on! '

Rose looked up at Lily,' What are we going to do? '

' I don't know! ' Lily hissed,' just hold on tight - don't let go. Someone will eventually have to pull the rope up. '

Both were terrified, and Rose could only think of one thing to do, screaming out for the Doctor.

' Where the hell are we? ' Rose asked after her screams, looking down on the whole of London,' what's going on? '

As they hung there in mid air, the rope spun around and Lily screamed when she saw planes in the distance and in the not so far distance dropping bombs.

' Rose,' she said carefully,' I think it's the Blitz! '

Rose gasped and looked down at her Union Jack t-shirt as the German planes dropped bombs over London,' maybe not this t-shirt then. '

The pair of them clung on for dear life as the planes flew past.

Lily's hands ached and she tried to keep hold of the rope. She felt on of her hands slipping and tried to grip on tighter. She heard something straining and looked up to see that the rope just above her was starting to snap.

' Rose,' she said, looking down,' we might have a slight problem. '

' Yeah? '

' Yeah, we're going to fall. Possibly to our deaths. '

' What? ' Rose demanded,' you'd better not be serious! This is all your fault Lily! '

' This is not the time for blame! ' Lily retorted as the rope snapped and the pair of them started to fall.

Lily closed her eyes and prayed for a miracle and was shocked when she stopped. She slowly opened her eyes to see that she and Rose were being suspended mid air inside some sort of light field, coming from nearby Big Ben.

' Ok, ok, I've got you,' a voice called. A male .. American ... quite smooth ... confident.

' Who's got us? ' Rose demanded, both scared and suprised,' and how? '

' I'm just programming your descent pattern,' the man replied.

' Descent pattern? ' Rose asked in a panic.

' Yeah, and could you switch your mobile phones off please? '

Rose laughed and Lily scoffed but the man replied,' No seriously, it interferes with my equipment. '

Both of them did as they were told and the man thanked them, telling them it was much better.

' Yeah,' Rose snapped,' I'm in the middle of a German air raid with a Union Jack across my chest, but at least my mobile phone's switched off. '

Lily cleared her throat and decided to speak up for the first time,' Who is this? ' she asked, mustering up all the confidence she could - she always but on a very confident demeanour,' Who's controlling the light field? ' she asked.

The man laughed,' Oh, you're intelligent, aren't you? Something tells me you're not a 1940s housewife. '

' Wouldn't you like to know? ' she called, a cheeky grin flashing aross her face.

' Maybe I'll find out,' the man replied,' right you two - I'm ready for you. Hold on tight. '

' To what? ' Rose shrieked.

' Good point,' said the voice.

Before they knew what was happening they were both zooming feet first down the light tunnel.

Rose ended up at their destination first, and Lily soon followed.

Lily closed her eyes as she fell down the light tunnel and then a pair of warm hands were on her waist.

' I've got you,' the voice said,' it's safe in here. '

Lily took a deep breath and opened her eyes, looking into the eyes of their saviour.

' Oh. Hello,' she said, with a grin.

' Well hello,' he returned, with a smirk, looking her up and down,' are you alright? '

She nodded,' Yeah I'm fine,' she said,' better than Rose, anyway,' she added, noticing that Rose was lying on a bed, having passed out.

The man, who was an attractive man in military dress, who looked about 40 - well built, dark haired and with a killer smile - nodded and glanced at Rose and then back at Lily,' You've got a better head for this than your friend. '

Lily nodded, leaning against the side of the barrage balloon they were in, whilst the man took a seat in the pilot's chair. ' I'm more used to .. unusual .. methods of travel than she is. Never been sucked through a light field feet first though, that's a new one. Done pretty much everything else. More accostomed to running for my life to be honest. '

The man shook his head, almost in wonderment,' Who are you? ' he asked,' you talk like no-one I've met around here. You must be from somewhere else. Some other time? '

They were interrupted by Rose groaning. Rose sat up and Lily helped her to her feet,' Are you alright? ' she asked,' this is some shock, huh? '

' Tell me about it,' Rose nodded,' he's going to kill us when he realises we've gone. '

Lily shrugged,' I think we'll get away with it. He's a soft touch sometimes. '

' So you are alright then? ' the American man asked.

Rose nodded, as she and Lily moved closer to the man.

' As I was saying before the beautiful blonde woke up,' the American said,' who are you two? '

Lily shook her head,' I don't think so. I'll tell you who I am, when you tell me who you are. '

The man nodded and reached into his jacket pocket to look for something and Lily did the same, offering a piece of paper

' Lily Smith,' Lily told him, stating what she hoped would be on the paper,' expert from the ministry of asteroids - investigating in the area with my assistant Agent Rose Tyler. '

The man took the paper and handed her his own,' Captain Jack Harkness. 133 squadron. Royal Airforce. American Volunteer. '

Lily smirked as she looked at the paper and looked over her shoulder at Rose, who was also grinning.

' Liar,' Rose said simply.

' This is psychic paper,' Lily said,' just tells me whatever you want it to tell me. '

Jack Harkness laughed and looked at the paper he'd been given,' Snap,' he said,' looks like we're both liars. '

Lily sighed,' Bit annoying that. I hate it when I get caught out. We are Lily Smith and Rose Tyler though - just don't actually know anything about Asteroids. Well ... I did a GCSE back in the day, but I failed. '

Jack was suprised by her rambling, but Rose, who was growing increasingly more used to it, simply nudged Lily and pointed at the psychic paper.

Lily laughed,' Well well well - you've handed me a piece of paper that tells me you're single, you work out, and you're very pleased to have two pretty girls aboard. '

Jack shrugged,' No matter. Yours tells me you've never had much of a relationship with anyone, but you certainly wouldn't mind. In fact, you'd like it if some handsome hero came along. '

Lily blushed, snatching back her paper and stuffing it in her pocket, and Rose took Jack's paper from Lily and gave it to Jack.

The Captain grinned and said,' Oh. You sort of have a boyfriend called Mickey Smith, but you consider yourself to be footloose and fancy free. '

Rose laughed, embarrassed.

' Available is the word you use,' Jack continued,' and another - very. '

Lily held up a hand,' Shall we try to get along without the psychic paper? It'd be much less embarrassing in the end ... don't you just hate it when you let your mind wander? '

Jack stood up,' You use this often? '

Lily shrugged,' I'm not giving anything away,' she told him.

' Nice spaceship,' Rose said as Jack and Lily regarded each other.

Jack tore his eyes from Lily and nodded,' Gets me around. '

' Very Spock,' Rose noted, as Lily rolled her eyes at her young Human friend.

Jack was simply confused,' I'm sorry - who? '

Rose sighed,' Guessing you're not a local boy? '

Jack looked down at his wriststrap,' Rose Tyler - cell phone, liquid crystal watch and fabric that won't be around for at least another 20 years, guessing you're not a local girl. And Miss Lily Smith - also with a cell phone, futuristic clothes, psychic paper and other ... futuristic devices in those pockets. Oh, two hearts? Guessing you're not even human. '

Lily raised her eyebrows,' That little wriststrap has a full body x-ray? Impressive. '

Jack nodded,' Yeah. So let's get down to business, shall we? '

' Business? ' asked Rose.

Jack nodded, reaching behimd him, scrambling and pulling out a bottle of champagne. He looked between the two women, who were both amazed at him, and pressed a button, causing stairs to descend. Stairs from the spaceship to the rooftop.

Jack started walking up the stairs and turned to the two women,' Bring some glasses would you? '

When he was gone, Lily turned to Rose and grinned. Rose giggled as they reached for some glasses that seemed to have appeared out of no-where.

' He's a bit pretty, isn't he? ' grinned Rose.

' A bit? ' Lily asked with a laugh,' he's gorgeous, and he knows it. '

' What does he mean by business? And how are we going to get back to the Doctor? '

Lily shrugged,' We'll see what this guy wants before we get back to my Dad - at least we're safe now. And as for business, I haven't a clue, but we'll just go along with what he says. '

' Lily - ' Rose began, looking worried.

Lily laughed,' Calm down, will you? We're on board a space ship with a very good looking man who wants us both to drink champagne with him. Let's just enjoy it, right? '

' Doesn't it bother you that he's flirting with both of us at the same time? ' Rose asked.

Lily laughed,' Not at all. Bit of competition's good right? Besides, it can't hurt to flirt, can it? Come on, let's not keep him waiting. '

Lily left Rose to pick up the glasses and skipped away up the stairs. She grinned her manic grin when she saw that they were standing on nothing, and were right next to Big Ben.

' Very impressive, Captain,' she grinned, strolling over to his side.

Rose appeared moments later, unsteady on her feet, looking nervous as she approched them. ' I know I'm standing on something,' she said, with nervous laughter.

Jack grinned with ease and took a device from his pocket, flicking a switch. Moments later, his spaceship appeared uner their feet.

' Invisible spaceship,' Rose nodded,' um .. okay. That's ... odd. '

' Nice,' Lily nodded,' I thought maybe a perception filter - humans are blind sometimes, simple perception filter and no-one notices something. But to be invisible ... oh that's nice. '

' Tethered up to Big Ben? ' Rose asked.

He grinned,' First rule of active camoflage - park somewhere you're going to remember. '

Without another word, he gripped the champagne bottle and popped the cork. It flew away and lily and Rose laughed as the Captain filled up their glasses.

They all took a sip of their champagne, and Lily smiled as she looked down across the whole of London. Rose drained the rest of her class and nudged Lily's arm, before looking at the Captain.

' Lily and I had best be going,' she said.

' Hey! ' Lily protested,' I don't want to go anywhere. I'm in charge out of us two,' she pointed out.

Jack cleared his throat,' You can't go,' he said simply,' not when we're discussing business. '

' This isn't business,' Rose pointed out,' it's champagne. '

He shrugged,' I try never to discuss business with a clear head. ' He stopped and looked between the two of them,' Are you two alone? Are you authorised to negotiate with me? '

Lily took charge,' That depends what were negotiating. '

Jack turned his attention to her,' I have something for the Time Agency. Something they'd like to buy. Are you in power to make payment? '

Lily shrugged,' I suppose I'm authorised enough, but I'd rather consult with - '

' With our companion,' Rose said.

' Companion? ' Jack asked.

Rose nodded,' Better be getting back to him really, don't you think Lily? '

Lily shrugged and Jack sighed,' Him? When you say companion, how disappointed should I be? ' he asked, approaching Rose and laying his hands on her waist.

' Okay,' Rose said, shaking her head,' w're standing in mid-air - '

' Mmm-hmmm,' he agreed.

Rose rolled her eyes,' On a spaceship during a German air raid - do you really think now's the time to be coming on to me? '

' Perhaps not,' he replied, quickly removing his hands and walking away from her.

Rose stood there feeling dejected and shook her head, as Jack approached Lily - the man was shameless.

Jack raised his eyebrows at Lily and looked over his shoulder at Rose,' Perhaps your friend would be more accomodating,' he grinned, looking at Lily again,' Do you like Glenn Miller? '

She nodded silently.

Jack grinned and pointed to a device over his shoulder. The Moonlight Serenade started to play and Jack turned to her, sliding an arm around her waist and pulling her close. Her breath hitched as he wrapped himself around her and began to slow dance her along the top of the ship.

' It's 1941,' Jack told her,' Height of the London blitz. Height of the German boming campaign. But something else has fallen on London - a fully equipped Chula Warship. Last one in exsistence, armed to the teeth. '

Lily racked her brains but decided that she'd never heard of a Chula Warship - her Dad probably would have done, but she didn't know everything he knew.

' I know where it is,' Jack said, spinning her around,' because I parked it. If the Agency name the right price, I'll get it for you. But there's just two hours before a German bomb falls on it. Two hours is your deadline. So shall we discuss payment? '

Lily was determined to keep herself pulled together to focus on what was going on. She refused to let a very handsome man dancing with her distract her - so far, she could gather that the Captain thought she and Rose were from the Time Agency. She saw no reason to correct him.

' So,' she said,' you used to be a Time Agent, but now you're a freelancer? '

Jack tutted,' That's a little harsh. I prefer criminal. '

He pulled her a little closer and she almost forgot to breath.

' Huh, funny,' the Captain commented,' now that you're close enough, I can sort of feel both hearts beating. '

Lily cleared her throat,' I thought we were discussing business, Captain? '

Jack groaned,' Playing hard to get? '

She shrugged,' Maybe. Or maybe I just think it's unfair of you ot treat me like this and ignore poor Rose. '

Jack grinned,' Of course,' he said, letting go of her slowly and allowing his eyes to linger on her for a moment, before turning to Rose with outstretched arms.

He took her in his arms and slow dancing her the way he had with Lily. Rose wasn't as put together as Lily, and easily let her guard down - she rested her head on his shoulder and sighed contentedly. Lily couldn't help but smirk - humans and their emotions. Time Lords and their emotions. God, emotions got in the way sometimes.

' So,' Jack said to Rose,' does this companion of yours handle the business and let you two ladies stand around looking pretty? '

Lily resented the sexist implication, but said nothing. Rose shrugged,' Yeah, I delegate a lot to him, I suppose. '

' I think we should go find him,' Jack decided.

' How? ' Rose asked.

' Easy,' Jack said, letting go of Rose and heading towards the stairs,' I'm going to do a scan for alien tech. '

Rose giggled, looking at Lily,' Finally a professional,' she muttered.

***

Jack soon found trace of the Doctor, tracking him down to the local hospital. On the way to the hospital, Rose was pretty silent whilst Jack and Lily swapped stories of a few of the things they'd seen all over the place.

' I'm sure this is the place,' Jack said as they strolled the corridors of the hospital.

' What would he be doing here, Lily? ' Rose asked, looking at her in confusion.

Lily shrugged,' I don't know. He must have discovered something ... I don't know. Just because he's my Dad doesn't mean I know everything that goes on inside his mind. '

Jack raised his eyebrows,' You travel with your Dad? ' he asked in suprise.

Lily shrugged,' Yeah? So what? '

Jack looked at Rose,' You travel with her and her Dad? Mr Spock is her Dad? ' Mr Spock was the name Rose had told Jack the Docor went by - she decided that it sounded stupid to be called "The Doctor."

Lily glared,' My Dad's not some old man, you know. He's seen more than you could imagine. He's very clever. He's saved the world more times than you could ever think about. '

' He is pretty remarkable,' Rose agreed.

Jack nodded,' Can't wait to meet him then. '

Lily sighed,' He's got to be here somewhere .... hello? ' she shouted.

' Hello? ' Rose called.

' Anyone there? ' Jack added.

' Dad? ' Lily shouted.

' Doctor! ' Rose called.

A door opened and the Doctor entered the corridor.

' Lily? Rose? ' he asked, shaking his head.

Lily grinned striding confidently towards her Dad.

' Lily! ' the Doctor called, hugging her as she approached him. He hugged her and placed a kiss on the top of her head protectively,' Don't you understand the meaning of "Don't wander off."? ' he demanded,' Anything could have happened to you. And leading Rose astray as well! This is the blitz, Lily! '

' Dad, I'm fine now,' Lily insisted,' Captain Jack took good care of us. '

' Good evening,' Jack said, stepping forwards,' Hope I'm not interrupting. Captain Jack Harkness - heard a lot about you on the way over. '

Rose cleared her throat,' He knows, Doctor. I had to tell him about us being _Time Agents_. '

The Doctor simply nodded and took it in his stride.

Jack clapped a hand on the other man's shoulder heartily,' It's a real pleasure to meet you, Mr Spock. '

Jack continued to stride down the corridor, his coat billowing out behind him. He entered one of the first wards in the corridor, and Lily followed him, leaving Rose and the Doctor to talk.

Lily decided to leave it to Rose to inform the Doctor about the Chula Warship.

There were bodies in the ward - every bed had a body in which the person there was dead, and still appeared to be wearing a gas mask.

Lily frowned at the bodies and pulled out her Laser Spanner.

She scanned a few bodies and found out that each of them had the exact same injuries. Yet, as she scanned she knew they weren't dead - no signs of life, but there weren't exactly dead. She guessed it must have something to do with the thing that had fallen, but she knew her Dad would know more, having been in the hospital longer. She made a mental note to ask him soon

Jack was also scanning one of the bodies.

' This is impossible,' he muttered.

Lily sighed,' I don't see how this could have happened. Dad? Dad! '

The Doctor entered the ward, face a picture of determination, and Rose followed him innocently. The Doctor looked at Jack.

' What kind of Chula ship landed? ' he asked.

' What? ' Jack frowned.

' He said it was a warship,' Rose piped up,' He stole it - parked it out somewhere. Somewhere a bomb's going to fall on it unless _we _make him an offer. '

' What kind of warship? ' The Doctor asked calmly.

Lily watched in confusion as Jack answered, agitated,' What does it matter? It's got nothing to do with this! '

' This started at the bomb site! ' The Doctor snapped,' these people are like this, and it started at the bomb site. It's got everything to do with it! What kind of warship? '

' An ambulance! ' Jack shouted.

He turned on his wristwatched and pressed a few buttons, allowing a hologram of the warship to appear.

' Look,' Jack said,' that's what you chased through the time vortex. It's space junk. I wanted to kid you that it was valuable. It's empty. I made sure of it - nothing but a shell now. I threw it at you. I saw your time travel vehicle - nice retro look, by the way - threw you the bait - '

' Bait? ' Lily asked.

Jack nodded,' I wanted to sell you it and then destroy it before you found out if was junk. '

Lily placed her hands on her hips and glared,' You - so, you're a con man? But I thought you were ... you tricked us! '

Jack shrugged, face falling, and some regret becoming evident,' Yeah, it was a con. I'm a con man. I thought you three were time agents, but you're not, are you? '

' Freelancers,' Lily grinned.

' Shoulda known,' Jack nodded,' You lot don't exactly blend in, do you? I mean, flag girl, and then you looking all modern, and then U-Boat captain? Look, I'm sorry, but whatever's happening has nothing to do with that ship. '

' What _is _happening here? ' Rose asked, looking fearfully at the Doctor.

The Doctor looked around,' Human DNA's being re-written ... by an idiot. '

' Meaning? ' Lily asked, raising her black eyebrows.

Her Dad shrugged,' I dont know exactly. Some sort of virus. It's converting human beings into these things. But I dn't see the point - why? '

Rose - ever the curious - moved closer to one of the beds and leant over the bed to looks at one of the gas mask people.

Suddenly, it sat up, causing everyone to jump back with shock. Rose fell back in line with the others, and the four of them watched in horror as all of the bodies in the room sat up and started talking in their eerie voices.

' Mummy,' they all said in unison.

' What's happening? ' asked Rose as they all took a step backwards and watched to see what would happen next.

They watched in silence with bated breath and before they knew it, the gas mask people all threw the bed covers back in unison and got out of their beds.

Chanting "Mummy" in the eerie voice all at the same time, the creatures began to advance towards them.

' Don't let them touch you,' The Doctor said, as they all took a few steps backwards - they were too far away from the door to get there. They were going to be trapped soon.

' Why, what happens? ' asked Rose fearfully.

' You're looking at it,' was the solemn reply.

Lily cursed under her breath, and stared in shock as the creatures advanced.

' Lily! ' her Dad hissed, grabbing her arm and yanking her backwards,' you've got to keep your wits about you - we've been in worse situations than this, remember. Just don't let them touch you. '

Lily nodded mutely and the four of them moved backwards.

They kept moving backwards, and the gas mask creatures kept advancing.

Soon, they were backed against the wall, fully surrounded by the deadly gas mask people.


	3. The Doctor Dances

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter Three

' Oh my God,' Lily whispered as they stood surrounded by the gas-mask people,' Dad, do something. There must be something you can do - you always fix it. '

The Doctor knew everyone was relying on him, and stared sternly at all of the people surrounding them.

' Go to your room,' he said sternly, as though adressing a disobedient child.

The gas mask people hesitated and Lily, Rose and Jack all stared at the Doctor in suprise, wondering if his crazy plan could really work.

' Go to your room! ' The Doctor repeated.

The gas mask people all cocked their head to one side in unison.

' It can't be working? ' Jack whispered, looking at Lily with raised eyebrows.

Lily allowed herself a small smile,' Didn't we say he was pretty remarkable? '

' I mean it! ' the Doctor shouted, adressing them louder and more angrily,' I am very, very angry with you. I am very _very _cross! Go - to - your - room! '

He pointed violently in no particular direction, and then miraculously, the gas mask people all turned away and went back to their beds.

When it was clear that they were definitley retreating, the Doctor sighed with relief,' I'm really glad that worked,' he said,' those would have been terrible last words. '

Lily stared,' That was genius! What made you decide to do that? '

' I don't know,' was the reply,' I just thought that since they were asking for their mummy, they needed a bit of good old fashioned parenting. '

' Nice thinking,' Lily nodded,' I don't remember you ever shouting at me like that. Not as a child anyway ... maybe when I got older and started wandering off all over the place. '

Her Dad shrugged,' You were always a good kid. '

Rose sighed, sitting down on a chair beside on of the beds. Jack stared at the gas mask people sadly and settled into a chair too. Lily ran a hand through her hair, and leaned against the wall of the hospital, tyring to think about what on earth was going on here.

' I don't get it,' Rose said,' why are they all wearing gas masks? '

' They're not,' Jack replied,' Those masks are flesh and bone. '

Lily wanted to find out more, but her Dad adressed Jack,' How was your con meant to work? ' he asked.

Jack shrugged,' Simple enough really. Find some harmless bit of space junk, let the nearest Time Agent track it back to Earth. Convince him it's valuable, name a price. When he's put 50 percent up front - oops. A German bomb falls on it, destroys it forever. He never gets to see what he's paid for. Never knows he's been tricked. I buy him a drink with his own money and we discuss dumb luck. The perfect self-cleaning con. '

' Yeah, perfect,' the Doctor scoffed.

' The London blitz is great for self cleaners,' Jack told them,' Pompeii's nice if you want to make a vacation of it though, but you've got to set your alarm for volcano day. '

Jack laughed at his own joke, but the Doctor simply gave him a looks, and Jack's laughter died away.

' Sensing a bit of disapproval here,' frowned Jack.

The Doctor continued to look at him darkly, and Lily sighed,' Can't you leave him be, Dad? He's not done any harm - it was a con, yeah, but he failed. '

' Take a look around the room, Lils,' the Doctor said, gesturing around,' this is what his bit of harmless space junk did. Come on - you too Rose. '

' We're getting out of here? ' Rose asked.

' We're going upstairs,' the Doctor replied.

Lily knew better than to argue, so she followed him out of the room, Rose following too.

' Doctor! ' Jack called,' It wasn't me! I even programmed the flight computer so it wouldn't land on anything living - I harmed no-one! I don't know what's happening here, but believe me, I had nothing to do with it. '

' I tell you what's happening here,' the Doctor corrected, coming back into the room,' you forgot to set your alarm clock and it's volcano day. '

A siren went off in the distance, interrupting the tension between the two men.

' The all-clear? ' Lily asked.

' I wish,' the Doctor replied, leaving the ward, the others three trailing after him.

The Doctor rushed ahead of them, and Lily sighed as they lost track of him - he was always doing his.

' Dad! ' she hissed, as she led Rose and Jack down the corridor.

They dashed past a flight of stairs, and the Doctor poked his head around the bannister.

' You go a blaster, Captain? ' he asked.

Jack grinned, coming to a halt in front of the Doctor,' Sure have! '

The Doctor jogged away up the stairs, and Lily grinned, following him, Jack and Rose following too.

They found themselves standing outside a door.

The Doctor turned to Jack and told him,' The night your space junk landed, someone was hurt, and this is where they were taken. Let's find out what happened. Come on, Captain, get the door open. '

Jack blasted at the door and left a large hole in it.

' What's wrong with your screwdriver? ' Rose asked the Doctor quietly,' or Lily's spanner? '

' Nothing,' the Doctor said,' just wanted a bit of 51st century magic. ' He glanced at Jack,' 51st Century, weapon factories of Villengard? '

' You've been to the factories? ' asked Jack.

Lily shrugged,' Once or twice, right Dad? '

' They're gone now anyway,' Jack replied,' all vaporized when the major reactor went into overdrive. '

The Doctor shrugged,' Like she said, once or twice. There's a bannana grove there now, and I like bannanas. Bannanas are good. '

Grinning at Jack, as if he was warming to him, he passed him and entered the room. Rose followed as usual, and Lily admired the door.

' Nice blaster there,' she said with a nod.

' It's digital,' he told her.

' Squareness gun, right? ' she asked,' I've seen these before, a while ago. Much more stylish than my little laser spanner. '

Jack grinned,' Oh lasers are good,' he said, entering the room, leaving Lily behind. She laughed at this strange new comer and then followed along.

In the room they'd all just entered, the Doctor switched a light on. The room looked like it had been vandalised - a window broken, and things all over the floor.

' What do you think? ' asked the Doctor.

' Something got out of here,' Jack answered.

' Yeah. And? ' the Doctor prompted.

' Something powerful and angry,' Jack decided.

' Powerful and angry,' repeated the Doctor with a nod.

Lily looked around and saw a room off to the side. The walls and floor were covered with child's drawings, and there were a few toys in the corner as well as a bed.

' A child? ' Lily asked, as the other three came into the room. ' This ... I suppose this explains the "Are you my mummy" thing. But how could a child do this? Possessed or something? '

' Listen to this tape,' the Doctor replied,' this is Doctor Constantine - the surgeon here - talking to the child. '

_' Do you know where you are? ' Constantine asked._

_' Are you my mummy? ' the child asked hopefully._

_' Are you aware of what's around you ... can you see? '_

_' Are you my mummy? '_

_' What do you want? ' Constantine asked,' Do you know -? '_

_The child interrupted,' I want my mummy. Are you mu mummy? I want my mummy! Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy? Mummy? Mummy? '_

' Dad, I've heard this voice before,' Lily said.

' Me too,' Rose added.

' I know. Me too,' the Doctor agreed.

_' Mummy? '_

' Always "are you my mummy?" - like he doesn't know. Why doesn't he know? '

The Doctor paced around the room, a few times, before stopping and looking at Lily,' Can you sense it? ' he asked,' coming through the walls? '

' I can sense ... something,' Lily said, thinking carefully,' but my intuitions not as strong as yours ... I don't know. '

' Sense what? ' Rose asked.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, looking at Rose,' Funny little things, humans brains. How do you get around in those things? '

Rose looked at Jack briefly,' He likes to insult the species when he's stressed. They both do, actually. '

The Doctor cleared his throat, rubbing his temples as he thought,' There are all these children living rough on bomb sites. They come out during air-raids to look for food. '

' Mummy, please,' the child said in the background.

The Doctor continued,' Suppose they were there when this thing - whatever it was - landed. '

' It was a medi-ship,' Jack insisted,' it was harmless. '

' Yeah, you keep saying harmless,' the Doctor frowned, ' but suppose one of them was affected - altered? '

' I'm here! ' the chid called in the background, seemingly still from the tape.

' It's afraid,' the Doctor said,' terribly afraid, and powerful. It doesn't know it yet, but it will do. It's got the power of a god, and I just sent it to its room. '

A crackling noise filled the room and Lily looked around quickly.

' I'm here, can't you see me? ' the child continued.

' Doctor, whats that noise? ' asked Rose, sounding scared.

' End of the tape,' the Doctor said,' the tape ended 30 seconds ago. '

' No,' Lily muttered,' but that means ... it's here. You ... you sent it to it's room. And _this _is it's room, isn't it? '

There was a bang coming from near the tape machine and as one, the time lord, time lady, human and time agent turned towards the tape machine and all jumped back with shock when they saw the child standing there.

' Mummy? ' the child asked, cocking its head on one side and considering Rose.

' Dad ... ' Lily said, taking a step towards the child.

Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her back again,' Don't go near it he said. Everyone on my signal ... make for the door ... now! '

The violently pulled a banana from his pocket and pointed it at the child, looking at it in confusion when realising it wasn't what he thought it was.

' Looking for this? ' the Doctor asked, holding up Jack's sonic blaster and blasting a square hole in the wall,' Go! Now! ' he shouted, looking at them,' and don't drop that banana! '

They hopped through the hole in the wall and Jack regarded the banana,' Why not? ' he asked.

' Good source of potassium,' grinned the Doctor.

Jack took the lead and they found themselves back in the corridor, where the child started to approach them from inside the room.

' Gimme that,' Jack said, taking his sonic blaster from the Doctor and pointing at the wall, where the wall rebuilt itself, blocking the child out,' digital rewind. Nice switch by the way,' he grinned, throwing the banana back to the Doctor.

' From the groves of Villengard. I thought it was appropriate,' the Doctor grinned.

The child thumped on the wall from the other side, and Rose looked at the Doctor,' Not the time to be talking! ' she hissed.

' Fair enough,' agreed the Doctor,' come on. '

They rushed down a flight of stairs and down another corridor. Lily felt her hearts pounding impossibly fast as they moved - she'd seen some scary stuff, but when it involved children, it was always darker and more horrific.

They were running down the corridor when a door burst open and all the patients from one of the wards came at them. They hastily backtracked, but more gask mask people came along from that direction too.

' We're just where we started,' Lily gasped.

' It's keeping us here so it can get at us,' the Doctor told them.

Jack looked around, pointing the blaster in each direction in turn,' The child is controlling them all? '

' It _is _them all,' nodded the Doctor,' It's every living thing in this hospital. '

' Okay,' Jack nodded,' now this sonic blaster can function as a sonic cannon and a triple enfolded sonic distrupter. Doc, Lily, I don't know who you are, but you're sure as hell not from around here - you must have something? '

' Not much,' Lily shrugged.

The Doctor pulled his sonic screwdriver from his pocket and looked down at it,' A sonic ... oh, never mind. '

' What? ' Jack asked.

' It's sonic, okay? Let's leave it at that,' the Doctor decided, feeling stupid that he had a screwdriver, and Jack had all these other things.

' Disrputer? Cannon? What? ' Jack urged as they stood back to back, surrounded again, whilst Lily and Rose stood back to back, the four of them forming a square.

' It's totally sonic,' the Doctor replied,' it's just sonic. '

' Sonic what? ' Jack demanded, spinning around.

' Screwdriver! ' the Doctor snapped, holding it up at the same time that the child managed ot punch a hole through the wall, and the gas-mask people started to move forwards again.

Rose grabbed Jack's arm and pointed the sonic blaster at the floor,' Now! ' she shreiked.

Jack pressed the button and the ground beneath them gave way, leaving them all to fall in a messy heap on the floor of the ward below.

Lily coughed as they lay on the ground and she rubbed her head where she'd landed.

' Everyone okay? ' Jack asked, after quickly sealing the floor above them with the blaster and standing up to brush himself off. He reached down and grasped Lily's hand, pulling her to her feet in one fluid motion.

' Thanks,' she said, brushing down her jacket,' just wasn't quite prepared for the fall, you know. '

He grinned,' Lucky you've got a dashing hero like me to save the day then, isn't it? By the way, Doctor, who has a sonic _screwdriver? '_

_' _I do! ' the Doctor replied defensively.

Jack shook his head,' Who looks at a screwdriver and thinks "ooohoo, this could be a little bit more sonic."? '

' What, you've never been bored? ' the Doctor asked indignantly.

' Isn't there a light in here? ' Rose muttered, groping around for a light switch.

Rose made a triumphant little noise as her hand found a light switch and she flicked the lights on. The gas mask people were also in this room, all laying in their beds: they all sat up and Lily groaned, wondering why they always had to be chased by something or other.

' Door. Now,' Jack said, his voice commanding and authorative.

As the patients started getting out of bed, they all rushed towards the door, only to find it locked. Not even Jack's sonic blaster would work on it. He smashed the blaster against the door.

' It's the damned battery,' he said,' all the special features really drain it out. '

The Doctor pushed Jack aside and opened the door with his sonic screwdriver.

The door swun open and the Doctor hurtled into the corridor, grabbing Lily's arm and dragging her after him, allowing Jack and Rose to follow them before he slammed the door and pointed the sonic screwdriver with it.

' Okay - the door should hold for a while,' the Doctor said, satisfied.

' The door? ' Lily demanded,' the door? The _wall _didn't stop it - why should a door? '

The Doctor shrugged,' It's got to find us first, hasn't it? We;re not done yet ... assets, assets. '

Jack grinned,' Well I've got a banana. '

' The window,' the Doctor said, throwing open the window.

Jack shook his head,' No. Barred. Sheer drop outside. Seven stories and no other exits. That's our assets done pretty quick. '

The Doctor threw Jack a glare before turning to Lily,' Where did you pick him up from anyway? I think I preferred that annoying Adam. Hey, I'd almost prefer Mickey the idiot. '

' He's not an idiot! ' Rose protested.

' Seriously though,' the Doctor insisted,' where did this guy come from? '

' Don't,' Rose said warningly.

' They were hanging from a barrage balloon,' Jack explained,' in mid air, and I had an invisible spaceship. I never stood a chance. '

The Doctor ignored him and turned back to the window. Rose and Lily each turned their backs for a split second and when they looked back, Jack was gone.

' Dad,' Lily said,' Jack's just disappeared. '

The Doctor turned around and leant against the wall,' Well it was nice of him to stick around for a while. Nice of him to leave us here too. '

' Maybe he's got a plan,' Lily grinned.

Rose tutted,' Just disappeared. Why is it always the great looking ones that do that? ' she sighed and Lily nodded, knowing what she meant.

The Doctor glared at Rose,' I'm making an effort not to be offended,' he said.

Rose blushed,' I'm sorry ... I meant ... good looking, men. You know, not time lords. '

The Doctor rolled his eyes,' Thanks for that, Rose. '

An old radio in the corner buzzed and sprang to life. ' Lily? Doctor? Rose? Can you hear me? I'm back on my ship. I used my emergency teleport - I'm sorry I couldn't take you with me. Hang on in there. '

' How are you talking to us? ' asked the Doctor.

' Om-com. I can talk to anything with a grill,' Jack replied.

' Now there's a coincidence,' the Doctor frowned. The Child can om-com too.'

' It can? ' Rose asked.

' Anything with a speaker grill. Even the TARDIS phone,' the Doctor nodded.

Rose stared,' It can phone us?!

The radio crackled and the child spoke again,' And I can hear you,' it said with the eerie voice,' and I'm coming to find you. Coming to find you Mummy. '

' Dad! What do we do? ' whispered Lily, looking around.

' I'll try and block the signal out,' came Jack's voice through the radio,' and remember thos one, ladies? '

There was a pause, and then the Moonlight Serenade filled the room.

The Doctor looked between the two women carefully,' Well? ' he asked, looking at his daughter first.

Lily grinned,' Our song. '

' What? ' her Dad demanded,' yours and his? Rose and his? '

' Yeah, both,' Lily nodded.

Rose looked uncomfortable - Lily suspected due to her love for the Doctor - but Lily just grinned. The Doctor rolled his eyes at his daughter,' The minute a good looking man comes along,' he moaned,' you're straight there. This is how that Shakespeare business started, then you ended up making sure that neither of us can go back to Shakespeare's time, or else he'll recognise us. Or at least, we won't be going back in these incarnations. '

' Oh shut up,' Lily said with a grin.

The Doctor turned away and started trying to loosen the bars with his sonic screwdriver.

Rose cleared her throat,' Doctor? You don't think Jack's coming back, do you? '

' I wouldn't bet my life. '

' Why don't you trust him? ' asked Rose.

Lily was about to claim that the Doctor was jealous, but instead said nothing.

' Why do you? ' the man returned.

' I trust him cos he's like you,' Rose said simply,' except with dancing and dating and stuff. '

The Doctor frowned,' Who says I don't dance? '

' Prove it,' Rose grinned, turning the music up and walking towards him flirtatiously.

Lily averted her eyes and sank into a chair - she didn't need to see the pair of them dancing and stuff. She purposely stared at the floor while the Doctor took Rose's hands, and she sighed.

' Where's Captain Jack when you need him? ' she muttered,' wouldn't mind getting out of here right now. '

' We're calling him Captain Jack now, are we? ' the Dotor called at her, looking over Rose's shoulder.

Lily shrugged,' His name's Jack and he's a Captain. '

' He's not a real Captain,' her Dad replied, smiling in a sort of satisfied way before turning back to Rose. Lily sighed again and looked at the floor.

Before she could realise what was happening, she felt a familiar sensation shroud her and the next moment, she was back in Jack's ship.

' Well hello,' Jack grinned as Lily materialised right next to him.

' Good to see you,' she nodded.

Rose and the Doctor were still stood very close until Jack cleared his throat,' Hey guys - you'd think you'd notice when you're being teleported. You guys are so sweet together. Sorry about the delay, by the way - had to override the controls and all that jazz. '

The Doctor took a step away from Rose and looked around,' This is a Chula ship.'

' Yeah,' Jack nodded,' just like the medical ship, except this _i_s dangerous.

' Take us to the crash site,' the Doctor demanded.

' As soon as I get the nav-com back online,' agreed Jack,' in the meantime, make yourselves feel comfortable. Lily, there's a seat right here,' he said, patting his knee.

The Doctor glared,' I'd appreciate it if you didn't flirt outrageously with my daughter while I'm standing three feet away. '

Jack had the grace to look slightly embarrassed,' Right, yeah, sorry. You two can carry on whatever you were doing. '

The Doctor blushed and looked at Rose,' We were just talking about dancing,' he said innocently.

' Didn't look like talking,' Jack shrugged.

' Didn't feel like dancing,' Rose muttered.

Lily had had enough of standing around - she looked around for a seat and suddenly Jack pulled a chair out of seemingly no-where. Lily shrugged and sat in the chair, which was next to his pilot's seat.

Rose and the Doctor stood at the other end of the ship, not relly taking part in any active conversation.

Lily watched as Jack fiddled with the controls,' So, Captain, you're quite a mystery - I must figure out what's going on with you. '

' Quite a mystery yourself,' Jack returned,' I don't even know what species you are. '

Lily shrugged,' Maybe I'll tell you later - but you: you used to be a Time Agent, and now you're trying to con them all? '

Jack winced,' You make it sound so bad. If it makes it sound any better, it's not for the money. '

' Then what? '

Jack turned to look at her,' Woke up one day when I was working for them and found out they'd stolen two years of my memories. I'd quite like them back. '

Lily's eyebrows shot up,' Memories? They _stole _your memories? '

' Two years of my life. No idea what I did.' Here, he glancaed at the Doctor,' You dad doesn't trust me,' he said,' for all I know he's right not to. '

Jack fiddled with another of the controls and grinned when the computer started beeping.

' Crash site anyone? '

***

One they were at the bomb site, pitch black night, trying not to draw attention to themselves. Below them, was a line of barbed wire and a guard pacing.

Jack's eyes sparked with recognition as he saw the guard,' There it is. Algy's on duty - must be something important then. '

' We got to get past,' the Doctor said.

Lily grinned,' Distract the guard - my speciality. Give me a minute,' she said, unbuttoning her coat and running a hand through her hair to tousle it up a bit.

Jack laughed and laid a hand on her arm,' That's not a good idea. '

' I've done this plenty of times,' Lily shrugged.

' I'm sure you have, but I've gotten to know Algy since I've been in town. He doesn't exactly swing that way, you know? '

Jack winked and them set off towards the guard, leaving the other three to stare after him.

Lily watched carefully, ignoring Rose and the Doctor's mutterings beside her - they were talking about dancing or something, again.

They watched Jack approaching the guard he said he knew. Jack and the guard exchanged a few words that they wouldn't hear, before the guard's face transformed right before them - a gas mask becoming attatched to his face ... he was one of them now.

Jack was horror-struck, and other soldiers began approaching to see what was going on.

The Doctor got up and started running towards Jack and the others, so Rose and Lily followed in a split second.

' Stay back! ' the Doctor shouted at the men.

Jack looked around at everyone,' You men! Stay away! ' he shouted.

Lily stepped forward and stood beside Jack, and the others moved forwards, coming to stare at the body, which was now lifeless.

' Its becoming air-bourne, isn't it? ' Lily asked, looking at her Dad, who nodded.

' So what's keeping _us _safe? ' asked Rose.

The Doctor shook his head,' Nothing.'

An air raid siren sounded out and Lily groaned - this night just got worse and worse.

' All we need,' she muttered, before her eyes widened and she looked at Jack,' didn't you say a bomb was going to fall right here? '

Jack nodded.

' Never mind that,' the Doctor sighed,' if the contaminents are air-bourne now, there's just a few hours left. '

' Til what? ' Rose asked innocently.

' Til nothing,' the Doctor replied,' til forever. Whatever. For the entire human race - and can anyone else hear singing? '

It was coming from a shed, and Lily looked at her Dad, who nodded and moved towards the shed.

There was someone inside singing a lullaby - a female voice, singing sweetly.

The Doctor pushed the door open and Lily peered over his shoulder, Rose and Jack just behind her. The woman singing was handcuffed to a guard. The guard was one of the gas mask people, but he was slumped over the table and the singing was sending him to sleep.

The woman noticed the Doctor and seemed to recognise him, leading Lily to wonder what her Dad had got up to while she and Rose had been hanging from barrage balloons in the air-raid.

The Doctor motion for the woman to keep singing, and when he appeared to be properly asleep, he used the screwdriver to undo the handcuff.

The woman rushed out of the shed with them all.

Lily followed her Dad, as she usually always trusted his judgement and they were close despite the arguments they sometimes had.

The Doctor looked at the people with him,' Jack, we need to uncover this thing - Rose, you stay just over there with Nancy, make sure she's ok, you know, whatever. '

' I'll go with them, shall I? ' Lily asked.

' No,' the Doctor replied quickly,' you've done enough wandering off. You're sticking with me. '

She nodded with acceptance, and along with her Dad and Jack, they walked over to the Chula ship, which was covered by a big sheet sort of thing, hiding it from view.

' You see? ' Jack asked as they pulled away the covering,' it's just an ambuance. '

Jack bent down to look at the controls, and Lily knelt in the dust, running a hand over it carefully.

' They've been trying to get it,' Jack announced.

The Doctor nodded,' Of course they have. They think they've got their hands on Hitler's secret weapon. '

Jack tapped in a code,' I'm going to show you that this thing's empty,' he said,' the sooner you see it's empty, the sooner you see I had nothing to do with it. '

The controls exploded and the Doctor reached down and laid a hand on Lily's shoulder. Lily took the hint and got to her feet, stepping away from the control panned, which buzzed and fizzed.

' It didn't do that before,' Jack said, as an alarm went off on it

' It hasn't crashed before,' the Doctor pointed out,' they're emergency protocols.'

They were all just watching it when Rose called out,' Doctor! ' and pointed towards the other end of the building site - she and the Nancy girl approached them, looking around fearfully.

The gates on the other side of the bomb site were shaking.

' Captain! Secure the gates! ' the Doctor shouted.

Lily grinned,' See? You called him Captain too,' he said as Jack obeyed.

' Not the time, Lily, not the time,' the Doctor said, before turning frantically to Nancy,' Nancy, how did you get in this site? '

' I cut some of the barbed wire,' Nancy replied simply.

He handed Rose his sonic screwdriver,' Setting 2428 D. It reattached barbed wire. Nancy, show Rose where you cut it. '

When Rose and Nancy left, Lily looked at her Dad,' Dad, who's Nancy? '

The Doctor looked at her,' Some girl I met in the streets earlier. She goes around scavenging for food in the middle of air-raids with the street kids of London. '

' This is all so sad,' Lily sighed.

The Doctor took her hand and squeezed comfortingly,' I know,' he said,' but this'll be over soon, I promise. We'll go somewhere more fun next time. '

' Barcelona,' Lily said,' I like Barcelona.'

Jack joined them again and was insistent on opening the medi-ship. He opened the hatch of it and looked at the Doctor.

' See? Empty? '

Lily smiled as Rose and Nancy rejoined them and all turned their attention to the Doctor.

The Doctor frowned at Jack,' What do you expect in a Chula Medi-ship? Coughdrops? Banadages? '

' Nanogenes,' Lily said quietly.

The Doctor grinned, dropping Lily's hand and reaching out to summon some nanogenes from the ship, which were small golden balls.

' What's a nano-thing? ' Rose asked.

' Nanogene,' the Doctor grinned, looking around at everyone,' little energy balls of life which heal up injuries. This ship wasn't empty, Captain. There were enough nanogenes in there to rebuild a species. '

Jack's eyes widened and he seemed to understand it,' Oh God.'

Lily's hearts pounded faster and she realised what he meant.

The Doctor nodded, continuing,' Getting it now, are we? When the ship crashes, the nanogenes escape. Billions upon billions of them, ready to fix all the cuts and bruises in the whole world. But what they find first is a dead child, probably killed earlier that night, wearing a gas mask.'

' They brought him back to life? ' asked Rose innocently.

' What's life? ' the Doctor asked,' life's easy. A quirk of matter. Nature's way of keeping meat fresh. Nothing to a nanogene. One problem though, these nanogenes, they're not like other nanogenes. They've never seen a human before - they don't know what a human's supposed to look like. '

Lily bit her lip, shaking her head.

The Doctor nodded,' All they've got to go on is one little body, and there's not a lot of it left. But they do what they're programmed to do and patch it up. Can't tell what's gas mask and what's skull. Then they fly off and go do their work. You see, _now _they _think _they know what people should look like. And they won't ever stop. The entire Human Race is going to be rebuilt in the form of one terrified child looking for its mother and nothing in the world can stop it.'

' I didn't know,' Jack whispered.

The Doctor gave him a cold stare before going back to examining the ship. Lily gave Jack a sympathetic smile and Nancy stared off into the distance.

' Rose? ' Nancy said, sounding scared as she pointing off into the distance.

They all looked in that direction, and there was a cry of "Are you my Mummy?". The Child was leading other gas-mask people towards them. '

' Why is it bringing them all here? ' demanded Rose.

The Doctor stared at them all,' The ship thinks it's under attack. It's calling up the troops. This is a battlefield ambulance. Nanogenes don't just fix you up - they get you ready for battle. '

' That's why the child's so strong? ' asked Rose.

Lily understood it now. She nodded,' It's a fully equipped Chula warrior. All this weapon tech in the hands of a hysterical four year old. And now there's any army of them. '

' Why don't they attack? ' asked Jack.

' Waiting for their commander,' the Doctor said,' the Child.'

' Jamie,' Nancy cut in.

' What? ' Jack asked.

Nancy glared at him,' His name is Jamie, not "the child." '

Lily regarded Nancy.

' He's just a little boy,' Nancy muttered.

' I know,' the Doctor nodded.

' Just a little boy who wants his Mummy,' Nancy sniffed, tear welling up in her eyes.

' Not a little boy born who wouldn't tear the world apart to find his Mummy. But now this one can,' the Doctor nodded.

' What do we do? ' Rose asked

' I don't know,' replied the Doctor.

Nancy sniffed,' It's all my fault. '

' No,' Lily said, reaching towards her.

' It is,' Nancy nodded,' all my fault. '

The Doctor looked at her - she was now sobbing too much to control. Too much for someone whose fault it wasn't. ' Nancy, how old are you? ' asked the Doctor,' older than you look, right? '

' The bomb's going to fall, Dad,' Lily said,' we've got to do something. '

The Doctor ignored them, eyes fixed on Nancy.

' Jack, you can teleport us out,' Lily told him,' can't you? '

Jack shook his head,' Not you guys. The nav-com's back online. It'll take too long to override the protocols.'

The Doctor's eyes remained on Nancy but he replied to Jack,' It's volcano day, Captain. Do what you have to do. '

Lily stared at Jack,' You're going to leave us here? ' she demanded.

Jack gave her an apologetic look before leaving.

Lily stared at the stop where he'd left from and took a moment before turning around and looking at the Doctor.

' How old were you five years ago, Nancy? Old enough to give birth, right? Jamie's not your brother is he? '

Nancy wiped her eyes and shook her head.

' You lied,' the Doctor mumbled,' even lied to him.'

The gates swung open and the Child stood at the front of the army of gas-mask people. It kept repeating the whole are you my mummy thing.

' He gonna keep asking Nancy,' the Doctor told her,' He's never gonna stop. Just tell him.'

The Child approached them slowly,' Are you my Mummy? Are you my Mummy? '

Nancy walked forwards and stoppped right in front of the child. Lily watched in hope as Nancy nodded,' Yes. Yes, I am your Mummy.'

' Mummy? ' the child asked.

' I'm here,' Nancy said, tearfully,' I'm here. I'm your Mummy and I will always be your Mummy. '

They watched as Nancy reached out and took the Child into her arms, whispering to him, and nanogenes surrounded them.

' Will it change her? ' Rose whispered.

The Doctor watched carefully,' C'mon nanogenes,' he breathed,' clever little nanogenes. Figure it out - she's the mother. C'mon. '

' What's going on? ' Rose asked.

Lily laughed,' It's going to recognise her. Same DNA. '

They watched as Nancy fell away from the child in a swirl of nanogenes. Lily rushed over first and the other two followed carefully.

The Doctor took a deep breath and reached out to the gasmask and pulled it up.

Underneath was a perfectly normal little boy.

Lily laughed and the Doctor grinned, picking Jamie up and spinning him around happily. Nancy burst into tears and Rose wrapped an arm around her.

' Welcome back Jamie,' the Doctor grinned,' 20 years until pop music - you're going to love it.'

Lily smiled as the Doctor explained the whole nanogenes thing for nancy. Her attention was grabbed when a bumb plummeted towards them.

It didn't get chance to hit though, because a blue tunnel of light took it straight away. Seconds later, Jack appeared suspended in the blue light field.

' Good lad,' the Doctor grinned,' well done.'

' The bomb's already commenced detonation. '

' Change of plan,' the Doctor shrugged,' I don't need it. Can you get rid of it as safely as possible? '

' Will do. Nice to meet you Doctor. Rose, Lily, goodbye. '

With that he was gone. Lily frowned,' Where did he go, Dad? '

' Never mind that,' the Doctor shrugged,' let's go home.'

***

In the TARDIS, the Doctor chatted happily away, while his two companions watched him with amusement.

' Look at you,' Rose grinned,' beaming away like you're Father Christmas. '

The Doctor turned around, leaning against the control panel,' Who says I'm not? Red bicycle when you were 12. '

' What? ' demanded Rose.

The Doctor laughed and threw his arms out,' And everyon lives, Rose! We need more days like this. Everyone lives! '

' Doctor,' Rose frowned,' what about Jack? '

The Doctor cleared his throat, turning to the control panel,'where shall we go then? '

Rose looked at Lily in confusion. Lily had thought about it and she realised what it meant - the bomb. Jack was going to get rid of the bomb. It was going to blow up. He was going to blow up too.

' Dad? ' Lily asked.

The Doctor turned around.

' Jack's going to die, isn't he? '


	4. The Captain Joins Up

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Author's Note: I just made up the interior of the TARDIS, so sorry if it sounds a bit stupid**

Chapter Four

' Dad! ' Lily snapped when he said nothing,' is Jack going to die? '

The Doctor turned around to look at his daughter and paused before saying,' He's getting rid of a bomb - it's tricky business. '

' I'll take that as a yes,' Lily frowned,' can we save him? There's always ways to save people: you taught me that. '

' Our work here is done. We don't need to concern ourselves with him,' the Doctor shrugged, going to run away.

' No,' Lily said,' that's not fair. Dad, Jack _helped _us today! You can't leave him to die. '

' There wouldn't have been any problem in the first place if it wasn't for him,' the Doctor said calmly.

Lily put her hands on her hips,' Dad, you can't let him die! You have to do something - this isn't fair on Jack! '

' But then what? ' the Doctor asked her,' I save Jack somehow, and then I let him go around conning everyone again? What if he causes something else like this? He's a liability. '

' Then don't leave him to wander around,' Lily said

' What do you suggest? I banish him somewhere? ' the Doctor said,' we're better off just leaving now. '

Lily ran a hand through her hair and then looked at her Dad,' I thought .... I thought maybe Jack could come with us,' she said, sounding more vunerable and less angry.

The Doctor folded his arms,' Are you serious? '

She nodded,' Yeah. I know he made a mistake with this thing today, but he was willing to help. Hell, he's willing to die to get rid of this bombs - if that's not loyalty then I don't know what is. '

' But - '

' Come on Dad,' Lily sighed,' it gets weird sometimes, just the three of us. It'd be nice to have someone else, I think. And it's always you that finds a companion and invites the companion along, but this is my home too. '

' Travel with us? That's what you're suggesting? ' The Doctor asked after a moment of silence.

' Yeah,' she nodded simply.

' Rose? ' the Doctor asked, turning to look at her.

Rose shrugged,' I don't think we should leave him if we can save him. I don't know. '

The Doctor looked back at Lily,' If I don't agree with you, then you'll never forgive me, will you? I'll never hear the end of it if I don't let Captain Jack Harkness in here, will I? '

' Not for another 100 years at least,' she nodded.

The Doctor looked at her before his face broke into a grin,' I suppose it's only fair, since I invited Rose in here - and pretty much everyone else who's been with us - that I let you have your own way this time. '

' Really? ' she grinned.

The Doctor nodded and Lily laughed, hurtling forwards and throwing her arms around her Dad. He hugged her when he let go, turned to the control panel.

' Now,' he said,' what can we do? Think ... think ... what to do? '

Lily and Rose exchanged quick looks and then the Doctor laughed,' Yes! Yes! Of course! '

He rushed around the TARDIS control panel and pressed a few buttons. He turned a knob and kept turning it until it glowed blue and beeped - then he hit the button next to it and a blue light field shot out of it and into the sky.

' Where's that going? ' asked Lily, looking at the control panel.

The Doctor turned on the monitor and it showed what was just outside them - the bleak dark streets, and then in the sky, a blue light field shooting up towards a spaceship.

The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at the control panel, and the Moonlight Serenade started to play.

Lily laughed as they heard Jack's voice.

' Doctor? Outside the door of my ship is a blue light field - this is anything to do with you, Doctor? '

The Doctor replied,' Oh, it's us, Captain. The bomb is going to blow you and your ship up and my daughter decided she wouldn't let that happen. Rose and I agreed, so here we are. It's up to you. '

Jack laughed,' Life or death, hmm such a hard choice. '

The Doctor pulled away from the control panel and looked at Lily,' I'll leave it to you,' he said,' Rose and I have something to do. '

And with that, he turned to Rose and asked her to teach him how to dance. Lily grinned at them and turned to the control panel again.

' Captain Jack? ' she asked.

' Ah, Lily,' he replied.

She smiled,' It's down to you Captain. How about you come travelling with us? Our ship goes anywhere in the universe. Any_when _in the universe too. Imagine the adventures. How about it? '

' Just try stopping me,' Jack laughed.

' Great,' Lily called,' now, go to the door of your ship and just take one step out of your ship. The light field will catch you, and you'll descend down here and end up right in front of the TARDIS. '

' TARDIS? Who are you people? I still don't know what species you are. '

' We'll explain everything when you come aboard,' Lily promised,' see you in a minute. '

Grinning, Lily threw open the door to the TARDIS and stood in the night, closing the door behind her and leaning against the TARDIS. She looked at the sky and saw the blue light field fading away and a figure zoomed down it.

The light field complete faded away and Captain Jack landed on his feet in front of her. He didn't even sway.

' Miss Smith,' the Captain nodded.

Lily laughed a little,' Yeah, about that, that's not actually my surname. Just a sort of alias. '

' Then what's your real name? ' he asked.

' Just Lily,' Lily replied,' no surname. I'm just Lily. Like he's just The Doctor. I think I'd be quite disappointed if Smith was actually my surname. It's very plain, isn't it? I'd prefer something more unique, but Dad reckons Smith's good - it's neutral. Easily forgotten about once we leave. ' She stopped and laughed,' Sorry, I'm rambling on - that's his fault - I get that from him.'

Jack grinned, holding his hands up in the air,' No complaints from me. And you three want me to travel with you in this tiny little police box? How do you _move_ in there? '

Lily grinned - Captain Jack Harkness may be a rogue and a mystery, but she could be just as mysterious. It was time to introduce someone to the TARDIS and the whole Time Lord mystery.

She looked him up and down and then pushed herself off the side of the TARDIS and gestured for Jack to go in.

' After you,' she grinned.

Jack nodded and entered the TARDIS, followed by Lily. Jack stopped in the doorway, staring, whilst Lily brushed past him and stood by the control panel.

She had seen the shocked expression as people entered the police box so many time and it never stopped being entertaining.

As Jack stared around, Lily grinned, looking away from him and looking at Rose and her Dad.

They were waltzing to the Moonlight Serenade and Rose made okay-ing noises as she told the Doctor where to move.

' Right, and turn,' Rose nodded.

Lily supressed a smirk as the Doctor turned Rose and ended up getting her arm twisted right the way up her back.

Rose sighed and shook her head,' No, no, no. Do it again - no extra points for the half nelson. '

' I'm sure I used to know this,' the Doctor muttered before glancing at Jack,' close the door, will you? Your ship's going to blow up any second now, and there'll be a draft. '

Jack closed the door slowly and the Doctor nodded at Lily, who took the hint to flick the switch and start the engines up.

' Welcome to the TARDIS,' the Doctor said to Jack.

' It's ... it's bigger on the inside,' Jack muttered.

' Of course,' Lily grinned,' did you think we go travelling around in a tiny little police box? '

' Much bigger on the inside,' Jack muttered.

Lily leant against the controls,' Where are we going Dad? '

The Doctor dropped Rose's hands and turned towards Lily,' Oh no. You are _not _operating the controls - you'll kill us all. '

' We can go anywhere? ' Jack asked.

' Anywhere, anytime,' nodded the Doctor,' although right now, we need to go to London. Powell estate. 2005. Otherwise Jackie Tyler is going to kill me. '

' My mum,' Rose said, for Jack's benefit,' haven't seen her in a while. I feel like I should go see her. But ... I wanted to teach you to dance first,' she added, looking at the Doctor.

The Doctor shrugged, messing with the controls,' I'll suspend it in the air for a while - how does four hours sound? It'll start to land in four hours. '

' Perfect,' Rose nodded.

The Doctor pressed the final button and then turned back to Rose, snapping his fingers in time to the music. A slow grin crossed his face and he approached her slowly,' Rose! I've just remembered! I can dance! '

Rose laughed and the Doctor took her hands, waltzing her around with such grace that Lily felt sure he'd been pretending he couldn't dance, though she couldn't remember seeing him dance before.

Lily felt like she was intruding on a private moment, and instead she looked over at the Captain,' How about we get out of here? ' she asked,' I'll show you around. Find you a room. '

' There's more than this? '

' Of course there is,' she said with a smile,' come on, I'll show you. '

Jack followed her to the double doors at the other end of the TARDIS, but before Lily could throw them open, her Dad called out.

' Woah, just a minute you two,' he said, stopping dancing with Rose to look at them.

' I know, I know,' Lily said,' don't let him break anything and don't let him eat all the bananas. '

' No,' the Doctor said,' well .. yeah, but seriously - I know what you're like, Lily, no funny business. '

' Me? ' she gasped innocently,' you can talk! What about the time we went to Balarick, when you almost married their princess and ended up getting us banished? '

' I'm not joking Lily,' the Doctor said, without cracking a smile,' This is my ship, Captain Harkness, so no messing my daughter around. '

' Wouldn't dream of it, sir,' Jack nodded, before Lily threw open the double doors and Jack followed her through.

Lily closed the double doors and pulled a face,' We don't need them two dancing and everything around us,' she said,' welcome to the TARDIS, by the way. '

Jack just stared - from here the interior was huge.

Lily rolled her eyes,' Oh for goodness sake, Jack. If you stop and stare at every single thing it'll be full week before we finish. Come on,' she added.

Jack trying to collect himself as he walked alongside Lily, who told him she'd find him a bedroom first.

He followed her up a flight of stairs, over a bridge, down a flight of stairs (under the bridge was a stream, although he couldn't work out how there could be water like that inside this ship.)

' What does TARDIS mean anyway? ' Jack asked as they walked down the stairs.

' Time and Relative Dimension in Space,' Lily replied at once,' it's generally a name for this kind of ship, but since we're the last of the species, this became known as _The _TARDIS. '

' What species is that? ' Jack asked whilst they walked down the corridor.

Lily turned around the corner and walked down another corridor, stopping at the first door on the left,' My bedroom,' she said, pushing the door open, taking her coat off and flinging it on the bed.

Jack tried to enter the room behind her but Lily backed out of the room, closing the door with her.

' We've known each other a couple of hours Captain - it might not be appropriate to invite you into my bedroom,' she continued to walk down the corridor and passed a few more doors.

They walked past a big red bin, through another set of double door and Lily stopped by the 3rd door on the right.

' This is an empty bedroom,' she said, looking at him,' there's a few, but this is the best location I think - right next to the kitchen. '

She pulled the laser spanner out of her pocket and pointed it at the locked door, causing the door to swing open. She went into the room and Jack followed her.

The room was quite a big bedroom - it had pale blue walls, a bed in the corner, a large wardrobe and a mirror. Other than that it was a bit plain.

Lily looked around,' I know it's a bit plain, Captain, but no-one's lived in here since Ben Jackson, and that was a long time ago. Not sure why, to be honest - everyone else has been mostly female - more attached to the rooms near the wardrobe or the spa. Or that nice pink room. You could always re-decorate or something, if you wanted. If you plan on sticking around, that it. I don't know. '

Jack grinned,' It's great,' he said,' now how about this kitchen before you show me the rest of the place? '

Lily nodded,' Yeah. Gotta show you the fridge - it's magic, you'll love it. Oh, and wait until you see the wardrobe - it's _huge. _And the swimming pool - that's fantastic. '

Jack grinned at her enthusiasm and lefr the bedroom behind to go into the kitchen, which was next door.

The kitchen was fully equipped with units, cookers, and fridge, all the mod-cons, plus a large dining table, and a breakfast bar.

Lily pointed at the fridge,' Anything you want will be in that fridge. The TARDIS is kinda psychic; she knows exactly what you want. Unless you want something warm, in which case you have to ask the cooker, of course. '

' Of course,' Jack echoed, striding over to the fridge. He opened it and looked at it for a moment - then a big bowl of ice-cream appeared.

He took it out of the fridge and sat on one of the bar stools in front of the shiny breakfast bar.

Lily nodded appreciateively,' Nice choice. I'll have some too,' she told the fridge.

When a bowl of rum and raising ice cream appeared, she grinned,' Thanks. '

Sitting opposite Jack, she grabbed a spoon and tucked in, licking her lips slowly at the taste of it.

' So,' Jack said, looking up at her,' you didn't answer my question - what species? '

' Time Lord,' Lily replied, meeting his expressive eyes.

' Time Lord? ' Jack echoed,' I'm not familiar. '

Lily laughed,' Really? None of the legends? Jeez, you 51st Century boys really don't know too much, huh? Humans in general, I sometimes think. ' She scanned his face carefully,' You are human, aren't you? Or you're certainly very near human. '

Jack shrugged,' Sounds about right. '

' Well,' Lily continued,' Time Lords - or Ladies, I suppose, in the case of some - are from the planet Gallifrey. Dad says it was a beautiful planet. Devasted in the end, of course, but beautiful before that. Back when the Time Lords were still around. '

' They're not any more? ' Jack asked.

' Dad and I are the last of the whole race,' Lily told him, stuffing the spoon in her mouth,' they were wiped out in the Time War - Time War happened not long after I was born, so I don't know that much about it. All I know is, there's just me and Dad left. Kinda sad really. '

' So now you and your Dad travel around? '

' Yep,' she nodded,' TARDIS takes us anywhere, so we go anywhere we want to. Sometimes end up picking up a few companions along the way - like Rose, right now - but it's always good fun, if a little dangerous. '

' This has always been your life? You go everywhere? ' Jack asked.

Lily nodded,' Yeah. It's pretty dammed amazing really, the things you see - well, you'd know about that too. Travelled for as long as I can remember, although sometimes we settle in a place for longer than a day. Sometimes we stay for a week for so, or sometimes we get too attached and stay for longer. That's how I got some of my GCSE's and everything. '

Jack grinned,' You're going to have to tell me more about these. I'll tell you some of mine in exchange. Who's the most amazing person you've ever met? '

Lily laughed,' Other than yourself, you mean? '

Jack smiled at her,' You flatterer. '

Lily shrugged,' Maybe. I suppose ... Einstein was pretty cool. Casanova was.... ' she broke off, a slight blush rising in her cheeks,' very nice,' she muttered,' um ... Hitler ... awful man, but very intelligent. Shakespeare. They're the best, and that's just the humans. Then there's Daleks and everything. Ugh, Daleks - possibly my greatest fear ... I've seen them enough times, you'd think I'd be over it, but ugh, Daleks. '

Jack laughed, shaking his head,' How have you seen all this at your age. I know you're time travellers, but still ... you're too young to be so intelligent. How old are you, anyway? 24? 25? '

' 200,' Lily answered, getting up and putting her empty bowl in the sink, and turning around to lean against the sink.

' 200 years old? ' Jack asked, standing up,' looking pretty good on it. '

Lily grinned,' Time Lord magic. We can regenerate - literally change our bodies when we're faced with death. It's amazing. Sometimes comes with a bit of a personality change, but not too much. '

' You can cheat death? ' Jack asked.

Lily shrugged,' If we're going to die, we can chose to regenerate. You get 13 regenerations, according to Dad, but that's not exactly set in stone. Means we get one hell of a long life span though. Dad's over 900. '

Jack shook his head,' I've met some people, but you are really something,' he said, picking up his bowl and walking towards the sink, which Lily was still backed against as she leant on it.

Jack came close to reach the sink, rather than passing her the bowl.

He brushed against her as he put the bowl down and he didn't pull away quickly. He was half pressed against her and he looked down at her.

She looked up at him slowly, suprised by the proximity.

' What's that smell? ' she asked,' sort of ... musky ... manly. '

Jack smirked slightly,' 51st century pheremones. Makes me more attractive. Is it working? '

Lily was about to answer in the affirmative, but instead asked,' You need pheremones to make you more attractive? Can't get a girl on your own? '

Jack laughed,' Believe me, I can get any girl .. or guy, or alien for that matter ... that I want. '

' Very vain, aren't you? ' Lily teased

' I'm a lot of things,' Jack nodded, bringing his hand up to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear.

' I think we should continue with your tour of your new home,' Lily said, laying a hand on his chest and pushing him backwards slightly, sliding out from between he and the sink, and leaving him with his and in mid air.

Lily supressed a smile as she walked away from him, and he followed behind.

She pushed open the door to the kitchen and didn't turn around to look at him - Jack might be extremely good looking and quite a charmer, but Lily was determined that a rogue conman wasn't going to charm her just like that.

No, if Jack Harkness was really interested - if he wasn't just flirting -, he was going to have to prove himself. And she was going to play hard to get.


	5. London 2005

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Author's Note: Big thank you to WingedHybrid for putting this in your community**

**Also, I don't know if the Time Lords sleep, but I'll say that they do. And I wondered if he does sleep, what he does with the TARDIS in that time, so I've decided that the TARDIS can be put safely into orbit while the characters get their sleep.**

Chapter Five

It took Lily the best part of three hours to show Jack around the whole of the TARDIS and explain everything about it.

Afterwards, they went back to the kitchen and sat at the breakfast bar with a drink. They swapped stories of all over the place, each trying to outdo the other with what they'd seen.

Lily looked down at her watch and looked up at Jack,' It's been nearly four hours. TARDIS is going to land soon - we should get going to the control room,' she insisted, standing up.

' Do we have to be in the control room for landing? ' Jack asked curiously.

Lily shrugged, pushing open the kitchen door,' No, but I love landing. I like watching the controls buzzing and everything. I'm hoping if I watch enough times, he'll let me land it. C'mon. '

' Right you are,' Jack nodded, following her out of the kitchen.

They were half way down the corridor when Lily turned around so sharply that Jack almost walked into her. He backed up and Lily looked him up and down with a frown.

' You know we're going to 2005, don't you? '

Jack nodded,' Yeah. '

Lily nodded at his clothes,' 21st century UK isn't really the place for period military dress. '

Jack looked down at his clothes and then back up again,' Hey! I like this outfit! '

She shrugged,' Yeah, but it's not exactly ... going to blend in, is it? '

' You want to talk about blending in? ' Jack said, shaking his head,' you showed up in the 1940s in 21st century clothes. You're not exactly one for blending in, are you? '

' Yeah, but .... ' Lily trailed off,' fine,' she muttered resigned, turning away again and walking down the corridor. Jack followed her and his longer legs meant he fell into step beside her easily.

' You always wear that? ' Lily asked, glancing at him sideways.

Jack shrugged,' Not always. It depends where I am - sometimes I need to blend in, other times, I don't. And if I don't, I wear whatever I think I look best in. It just so happens that what I look best in, is a world war two greatcoat. '

' If you say so,' Lily grinned.

' What about you? Do you always wear jeans and t-shirts ... it's quite casual. I like it. '

Lily shrugged,' Pretty much. Although the TARDIS wardrobe seems to be stocked for any era, so it's only right to take advantage of that. As for what I look best in .... ' she laughed,' wouldn't you like to know? '

Jack smirked and Lily pushed open the doors to the control room.

' Hey Dad,' she grinned, coming to stand at his side as he fiddled with the controls.

He looked at her with a smile before going back to the controls. She watched his fingers fly over the buttons on the keycode panel, and with a satisfied smile, she watched the blue bars in the middle shift up and down.

The familiar whoosing noise started and the TARDIS began to shake.

' Hold on tight, Captain,' Lily said, looking at Jack, who was clinging on to the other side of the control panel, while Rose tried desperately not to laugh at him.

When the shaking stopped, the Doctor looked at Rose,' Home sweet home,' he told her.

Rose looked at him for a moment and then smiled slowly,' But this is my home, Doctor. '

The Doctor smiled too and then looked at the TARDIS doors,' Fine then. Your mum's home, sweet home. We'd better get up there before she sees us and tries to come in here,' he added, opening the doors of the TARDIS and leaving.

Rose followed after him.

Lily heard the Doctor tell Rose,' and we'd better not have to go see Ricky the Idiot. '

She didn't hear Rose's reply, as the pair of them had walked off. Instead, Lily looked over at Jack, who was just standing there.

She gave him a small smile', It's a shame your first trip couldn't be a bit more exciting than here. '

Jack shrugged a bit,' I'm sure we'll find a way to make it more exciting. '

' Don't bet on it,' Lily told him.

' Are you two coming or not?! ' Lily heard her Dad shout from outside.

Grinning, Lily skipped out of the TARDIS and joined her Dad and Rose. Jack followed and the Doctor locked the TARDIS.

He looked at Lily curiously,' You didn't bring your coat with you? ' he asked.

Lily shrugged, meeting his eyes,' My spanner's in my pocket and I didn't think I'd need anything else - only a flying visit, right? ' Her Dad always told her to carry the laser spanner at all times, and as such, it was in the pocket of her jeans.

' No,' her Dad said, touching her arm lightly,' I didn't mean to carry things ... just thought you might be cold. '

Lily smiled,' I'm fine, Dad, honest. '

He nodded in acceptance,' If you say so. '

' When are we anyway? ' Rose asked,' cos if it's ages since we last visited, she's going to go mental - they'll all think I've disappeared again. '

' Two weeks,' the Doctor replied,' I've got it right this time. You've been gone two weeks, I promise. '

Rose beamed,' Brilliant. I'm gonna go see my mum then. You coming? '

The Doctor sighed,' I suppose so. We're all going,' he added, looking at Lily and Jack in turn.

Rose grinned and ran off up the stairs of one of the Powell Estate's buildings. The Doctor shrugged and followed at a leisurely stroll, and Lily walked with him, whilst they reminisced about the last time they'd seen Jackie - it was in the whole Slitheen business, and there had been a year's gap between Rose's leaving and coming back. God, that was a disaster.

When they got to the top of the stairs and were outside Rose and Jackie's flat, they saw that the front door was wide open - Rose had bounded in and not bothered to close it after her.

The Doctor knocked on the door and then entered anyway. He led Jack and Lily through the hallway and into the living room, where Jackie was hugging her daughter tightly.

She clocked the three of them entering the room and let go of her daughter.

Jackie frowned as she looked at the Doctor,' Still getting my daughter into trouble, are you? '

The Doctor shrugged,' Not intentionally. '

' Any chance of a cup of tea, Jackie? I'm parched - TARDIS is out of milk ... quite annoying really, but I keep forgetting to go get some more. No sugar though, if you don't mind. I'm watching my figure, ' Lily grinned.

Jackie allowed her eyes to flicker from the Doctor to his daughter. Whilst she had a clear disdain for the Doctor due to his taking Rose away and getting her into dangerous situations, she was more polite to Lily. She didn't like her exactly, but Jackie couldn't find it in her to hate someone who looked only a few years older than Rose, and was so polite and easy going. It wasn't right to argue with Lily. She had no problem arguing with the Doctor however.

' Hello,' Jackie nodded,' we're out of tea bags I'm afraid. '

Jack grinned and stepped forward,' You must be Rose's mum, although - '

Lily elbowed him,' Don't tell her she doesn't look old enough. That's so cliched. '

' But she doesn't! ' Jack answered defensively.

Jackie smiled coyly and extended her hand to Jack,' Jackie Tyler. '

' Nice to meet you,' Jack grinned, taking her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

Jackie blushed and looked at Rose,' Where did you pick this one up from? Is he spoken for? '

' Mum! ' Rose hissed, looking embarrassed.

Lily rolled her eyes and interrupted,' That cup of tea, Jackie? '

' I told you, I'm out of teabags,' Jackie said,' I drink coffee mostly - I'm not keeping teabags in stock for the odd few occasions when a pair of aliens in a police box show up. You want tea, go to the shop and buy some tea bags. '

Lily pretended to look offended,' You say alien as if it's a bad thing. ' She then looked at her Dad,' You got some Earth money? There's a little corner shop not far away, isn't there? I remember visiting it before ... '

The Doctor pulled a note from his pockets and pressed it into her hand,' You remember where it is? '

Lily nodded,' Yeah. '

' Don't be long, will you? And don't change history or anything. '

She smiled,' I know. I won't. Nothing much to change around here, anyway. '

She was at the doorway when Jack called,' Hey! I'll come with you! Call it chivalry or something ... young woman walking around on her own. '

' Captain, this is the 21st century. Broad daylight. Perfectly safe. Loads of people walk around on their own,' Lily pointed out.

' Just go,' the Doctor told them both.

Jack shut the door behind them and offered out his arm as they walked away from the flat. Lily looked down at his jacket clad arm and slipped her arm through his as they walked together.

' Tell me something about you, Captain,' Lily said,' I've told you about my people, what about yours? '

' You know I was a Time Agent from the 51st Century who became a conman. That's all you need to know,' he told her.

' No family back in the 5200s? We'll have to arrange a visit like this for you sometime soon. '

' Dead. All dead,' Jack replied.

Lily suddenly felt very guilty for prying,' I - I'm sorry,' she said,' I didn't mean to - '

' It doesn't matter,' Jack said, trying to brush it off, although she felt the arm was the hanging off tense.

There was an awkward pause as they walked down the stairs and across the courtyard of the estate but after a few minutes, Jack cleared his throat,' I'm sorry,' he said,' I just haven't spoken about them in a long time. I've never been too open about my past with _anyone. '_

Lily looked up at him and smiled,' Good job I'm not just anyone then, isn't it? '

Jack laid a hand on top of her hand that was through his arm,' There are more cheerful subjects than this,' he told her, rubbing her hand warmly before taking his hand back.

Lily nodded in acceptance,' Yeah. Like where this shop is. '

' You said you knew where it was,' Jack said, almost accusingly.

Lily looked around and then grinned, pointing over in one direction,' It's around that corner. '

As Lily and Jack walked towards the corner she'd pointed out, Lily looked up at the skies. It was cloudly and she'd only just noticed it was quite cold. She looked at her arms - mostly bare in the t-shirt she'd decided to wear - and saw the goose pimples rising slowly. She'd not even bothered to ask what month it was - though with the stupid Britain weather, it could be summer and freezing cold.

' You're cold? '

She looked up to see Jack was looking at her, the faintest amusement on his lips.

' You are,' he said,' you must be freezing. '

She avoided his gaze sheepishly,' Not freezing exactly ... just a _bit_ cold. '

Jack grinned,' Easily fixed,' he said, dropping her arm.

He unfastened the buttons on his jacket and shrugged out of it in a fluid motion. Lily watched, not quite sure what to do, feeling quite stupid now for mentioning anything.

The dashing Captain moved behind her and held the jacket open.

' Chivalry, once again,' he said as she slid her arms into the jacket and he dropped the jacket into her shoulders.

Lily smiled as she pulled the fabric around her - it was warm and cosy. It was too big for her - too long, with sleeves that came down over her hands, and hanging off her, as Jack was well built, muscular.

' Thank you,' she smiled, as he stood there in his navy blue trousers and pale blue shirt with suspenders,' but won't you be cold? '

' No,' Jack replied simply as they reached the door of the shop.

Jack occupied himself by flicking through a few magazine whilst Lily was in the queue with the teabag, a bunch of bananas and a bar of chocolate. He was engrossed in another magazine when Lily tapped his arm.

He looked at the woman in his coat and nodded.

Once outside, he offered out his arm again and she took it without hesitation.

' We must look like a right pair,' Lily said as they made their way back to the flat,' looking like we just came from wold war two. '

Jack raised his eyebrows,' We _did _just come from world war two. '

' Yeah, but they don't know that. They're just humans - they'd never believe we just came from the war. Came from the fancy dress shop, maybe. Came from the mental home, definitley. '

' Who cares what they think? ' Jack asked.

Lily grinned,' True. ' She looked down at the carrier bag in her free hand,' shall we crack the chocolate open? '

Jack grinned too,' Sounds like a plan. '

Once Lily had opened the big bar of chocolate she'd bought with her dad's money - though she'd bought him some bananas to compensate - she gave a few squares to Jack and took a few for herself.

Jack watched as she slid some of the chocolate into her mouth, her tounge licking at the corner of her lips as she did so and her lips plumping up as she bit and chewed.

' You know,' Jack began, swallowing a square of the chocolate,' chocolate is commonly identified as an aphrodisiac. '

Lily laughed and shook her head at him,' Don't start with that. '

' It's true! '

' Oh, I know,' she agreed,' but don't start with aphrodisiacs. Next you'll be giving me a bowl of oysters or something. '

' Do you like oysters? '

' They're awful. '

' Then why would I give you oysters? I was just telling you that chocolate is considered something with increases desire,' he said as they began walking up the stairs,' though now you mention it ... do you think it _does _increase desire? '

' Desire for what? ' Lily asked, keeping her eyes trained on the floor, instead of him.

' Me,' Jack said, the ever-present charming grin fixed on his face.

Lily's eyes scanned his face briefly and she laughed,' I hope you're not expecting a serious answer to that question, Captain. '

' No,' Jack grinned, shaking his head,' I suppose not. Just ... toying with you. '

' And here I thought you were chivalrous,' she said with a smirk.

' When I want to be,' he shrugged,' sometimes chivalrous ... sometimes positively devilish. '

She grinned,' I'll bet. '

Pulling her arm out of Jack's, she opened the door of the flat, calling,' Just us,' as she and Jack entered. They found Rose, Jackie and the Doctor sitting around the kitchen table.

Lily grinned and put the carrier bag down on the table,' Teabags at the ready,' she said, taking them out of the bag and putting them on the worktop,' and Dad, I bought some bananas - bananas are good,' she said, tossing him the bunch of bananas.

The Doctor nodded,' Nice. Change? '

' There was none,' Lily told him.

' None? ' he asked,' I gave you a tenner! '

' We bought some aphrodisiacs,' Jack chipped in.

Lily elbowed him to make him shut up and reached into a pocket,' Fine then,' she said, handing him a few coins,' I was going to keep them, but since you need them back so _desperately ... '_

The Doctor took the coins from her and grinned,' Thanks. When you pay for things with your own money, you can keep the change. '

Lily was going to scoff "what money?" but didn't instead turning towards the kettle,' Cuppa, anyone? ' she asked.

' I will,' the Doctor said with a nod.

' Coffee,' Jack said.

' I'll have one,' Rose said,' and I like the new look, by the way - suits you. '

Lily stopped getting cups off the draining board and looked at Rose in confusion before realisation hit ' Oh right. Yeah. It was a bit cold outside. '

She shrugged out of the coat and tossed it back to Jack.

The Doctor frowned at her,' I told you that you should have brought a coat. '

Lily shrugged, turning towards the kettle,' No matter. Captain Jack was there to help. '

The Doctor said nothing.

There a momentary quiet, before Jackie looked at Rose,' Ooooh Rose, you'll never guess who visited here last week! Your Auntie Mandy. You remember Auntie Mandy? Your Nana's sister? Lovely lady, always liked you when you were younger. She was sad that you weren't here. Always had a soft spot for you, she did. I told her you were off travelling ... she had annoyed she'd missed you, but she said she'd come back soon. I told her not to bother - never know when you'll be around and when you won't. '

Rose sighed,' Mum ... I'm travelling now, alright? You're going to have to get used to it soon enough. You don't get Mickey coming around here complaining that I'm not around. '

' Yeah,' Lily said, pouring out the steaming water,' that's unusual - Mickey's usually around the minute you appear .. hanging around like some little lost puppy ... '

' Mickey's a good lad,' Jackie told Lily.

' Doesn't stop him acting like a little lost puppy,' Lily shrugged, putting the teabags into the bin.

Jackie looked back at Rose,' You didn't even ask about him Rose. You've been here almost half an hour and you haven't asked about Mickey. Isn't he supposed to be your boyfriend? '

' Sort of,' Rose muttered.

' He's not around, anyway,' Jackie said,' he's gone to Wales, to visit his Grandma's grave for the weekend. '

Rose sighed, hanging her head,' It's the anniversary of her death. I said I'd to go Wales with him ... but I .. '

' Yes,' Jackie snapped,' you were too busy off gallovanting with these lot. Not even giving a second thought to me and Mickey. '

' I'm sorry Mum,' Rose muttered,' really, I'm sorry, I just ... you don't know what it's like - it's hectic when you're off travelling - you just forget! You lose track! '

' Of the people you care about? ' Jackie demanded.

Lily cleared her throat and handed Rose a cup of tea,' There's no point getting worked up about it,' she said, also passing a cup to her Dad, giving Jack his coffee and sitting down with her warm drink.

There was an awkward pause as the five of them sipped their drinks.

' That's nice, thanks,' the Doctor smiled, looking at his daughter.

Lily smiled appreciateively and then looked at Rose whose eyes were fixed solidly at the table. She turned her eyes to Jack, who took a sip of his coffee and then pulled a bit of a face.

He looked up at her and when he realised she was watching him, tried to hastily rearrange his face into a smile.

Lily shook her head,' It's not good, is it? I make a good cup of tea, but my coffee's not so good, is it? '

Jack grinned, slightly caught out,' Not ... not the best I've ever had. '

Lily grinned,' You'll have to make it yourself next time, Captain. '

Jack shrugged,' I make it awful too,' he confessed,' what we need is to find someone who makes the best coffee around.

Lily nodded,' I've yet to meet someone who makes a good coffee. Where would we find someone who makes good coffee? Like, the best coffee? All these young city types who work in big London offices .... they drink coffee don't they? We should get one of them to travel with us. '

Jack grinned,' A man who could make coffee. I'd like that. '

Jackie slammed her hand on the table,' Will you just stop jabbering away? ' she demanded,' I can't even hear myself think in here! '

Silence ensued again until Rose broke it.

' Mum, I know you don't like me travelling, but this is what I've picked to do, and if it's what I wanna do, then you should be able to accept that. And yeah, it's not always completely safe, but the Doctor's seen all sorts - he knows what he's doing, and so does Lily. And Captain Jack's with us now. I _am _alright. '

' Yeah, but for how much longer? ' Jackie asked quickly.

Rose shook her head,' This is what I wanna do Mum, and you can't change that. I'm visiting you right now, but then I'm going to go back to the TARDIS and I'm going to to travel the universe. '

Jackie nodded,' Right then. Are you lot staying for tea? '

Rose smiled softly,' Thanks Mum. '

***

It was dark when the four time travellers said goodbye to Jackie Tyler and headed back to the police box also known as their home.

They walked through the estate and towards the police box, the Doctor had an arm around his daughters shoulder's, drawing her in close against the cold, whilst Jack and Rose walked behind.

' Next time, you bring a coat,' he told her.

Lily barely said anything, just muttered,' Okay. '

Her lack of argument or contradiction told him there was something wrong and when he looked down at her, she was quiet and her head was down.

' You're tired,' he said.

She met his eyes,' A bit. '

' It's been a long day,' he nodded,' the blitz and Jackie Tyler within a few hours of each other. '

He shuddered and she laughed.

He continued,' We've been going flat out for days. Get some sleep and tomorrow we'll go somewhere more relaxed. '

She smiled,' Okay then. '

He smiled in return, before unlocking the TARDIS and guiding her inside first, a hand in the small of her back.

When Jack and Rose followed and everyone was inside, the Doctor looked around.

' Right,' he said,' I'm going to put this thing in orbit, and in the morning, we'll decide on somewhere to go. In the meantime, we could all do with some rest. '

Rose nodded,' I'm gonna go to bed, Doctor. '

' Me too,' Lily said.

' And me,' Jack agreed.

Lily was the first to make a move, coming forward and wrapping her arms around her Dad. She clung to him for a few moments before breaking away before she ran the risk of falling asleep against him. He kissed the top of her head briefly.

' Night Lils,' he said.

' Night Dad,' she smiled.

As Rose, Lily and Jack walked through the corridors of the TARDIS, they got to the girls' rooms first, as Rose's room was next to Lily's room.

' Night,' Rose said, before going into her room.

Lily leant against the door of her bedroom, turning around to face Jack.

Jack grinned at her,' Well ... this is goodnight, then,' he said, leaving the words hanging in the air, as if he was expecting something.

Lily nodded, looking at him for a moment before saying,' Goodnight Captain,' and turning into her bedroom.


	6. InterGalactic Shopping Centre

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter Six

Over the next few days, Jack, Rose, Lily and the Doctor travelled to some of the weird and wonderful places of the universe.

They went to the Fifth Great and Bountiful Human Empire, where they met the Ood and had to put down a mass Ood disease.

Then they went to the Titanic, 1912. The Doctor and Lily had already been a few times each, but it never got boring. This time however, Rose refused to let the Doctor land the TARDIS on it, for fear of being sunk, so instead they parked nerby. Ended up stopping two families from boarding, therefore saving their lives.

Then it was Rose's choice. They went to an Abba concert and ended up screaming themselves hoarse.

Then came the mystery tour - the Doctor set the controls to go anywhere, and they ended up in Ancient Bethlehem. At the original Christmas. They booked two rooms at the inn which turned out to be the exact inn Mary and Joseph wanted - the last two rooms. Christmas wouldn't have existed if they hadn't stopped crazy octopus like creatures from killing Mary.

' Where are we going next, Doc? ' Jack asked as the four of them stood in the control room, deciding on their next trip.

' I do believe it's _my _turn to choose,' Lily said, sticking a hand in their air.

The Doctor nodded,' Yep. Where are we going? Ancient Greece? The year 123456? '

Lily smiled,' Hmmm .. both _very _interesting places, but I'm going somewhere without the chase and the running around for once. Without the danger of changing history. Somewhere Rose and I can stock up. '

Rose looked suprised at the mention of her name.

Lily grinned,' Shopping. '

' Shopping? ' the Doctor repeated with a frown.

' Shopping,' Lily nodded,' I like shoppping, and I think it's something Rose and I would enjoy. Isn't there an inter-galactic shopping place somewhere? New clothes and all that. '

The Doctor sighed,' But the TARDIS provides clothes for almost any era we go to. '

Lily shrugged,' Yeah but I've heard this place does the vintage one-offs. Cheap, too. And you said it was _my _choice. '

When the Doctor remained silent, Lily grinned and continued,' Brilliant - there it is then. This shopping centre it is. They've got everything, it's not just clothes. There's cafes, and restaurants and ... and everything. It's gonna be brilliant. '

The Doctor pulled a face,' Intergalactic shopping centre then,' he nodded.

Lily grinned, looking at Rose,' Nothing like a bit of retail therapy. I really feel like we need to do something girly. Leave these two behind. '

Jack rolled his eyes,' Trying to get rid of me before we've even gotten their. Women, huh Doctor? '

The Doctor - who had warmed to Jack during their last few adventures - grinned,' Don't worry about it, Jack. I'm sure we'll find something to do,' he said, turning to the controls.

' Is that a promise? ' Jack asked with a flirtatious grin.

Lily slapped his arm,' Captain Jack! Don't flirt with my Dad! '

Jack laughed and folded his arms,' He doesn't mind ... are you jealous? '

Lily scoffed,' You wish. '

Jack raised his eyebrows,' Maybe I do .... maybe I don't. '

As the TARDIS started to fire up and make the noises she made on departure, the Doctor straightened up and looked between Jack and Lily.

' D'you have to? ' he asked,' the tension between you two is ... sizzling. Interferes with the main controls. '

Jack scoffed,' Speaking of sexual tension Doc - you and a certain - '

Lily cut him off by clearing her throat, and the Doctor hesitated before turning away and going to take to Rose.

' What? ' Jack whispered innocently,' what did I say? '

Lily rolled her eyes,' _Don't _alude to the thing between him and Rose,' she whispered,' you'll make everything awkward. '

Jack raised his eyebrows,' Like they don't already know they're made for each other? '

' What can I say? ' Lily shrugged.

' Come on then,' the Doctor said,' we've landed. But you two were too busy standing there and whispering away to realise. '

Lily looked around and shook her head when she realised they had indeed landed. She buttoned up her favourite purple coat and checked her pockets, nodding once satisfied she had everything she might want.

The Doctor threw open the TARDIS doors and Rose followed him, followed then by Lily and Jack.

Lily grinned and stuffed her hands in her pockets, looking around. In front of them was the biggest shopping centre Lily had ever seen - built on a huge rock in space.

' Oh this is brilliant,' Lily said.

The Doctor shook his head - brilliant was not the word. This was going to be hell, but he'd agreed to it for his daughter. Even if it was brilliant, brilliant wasn't the best word. Fantastic was a much better word.

Jack, who was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a tight black t-shirt, looked sideways at Lily,' Does this place have a bar? '

Lily shrugged,' I don't know. Never been before. Just heard about it. '

Rose gaped at the huge building,' You have shopping centres in outer space? And you didn't tell me sooner? '

' Course we have,' nodded the Doctor,' and I didn't tell you because I don't like them.'

Lily looked at Rose,' We're wasting enough time here - come on, let's go. '

Wihtout saying anything else, Lily run off ahead towards the building. Jack laughed out loud at the enthusiasm of the Time Lady and Rose grinned, though the Doctor called out.

' Lily! Lily, wait! '

Lily skidded to a halt and turned around.

' Yes, Dad? ' she asked innocently.

The Doctor told her,' We need to set some ground rules ... and you need some money. '

Lily nodded and they all walked to the entrance of the shopping centre. The four of them stood together and the Doctor looked around at them all, and nodded in some sort of satisfaction that everyone was paying attention.

' Right,' he said,' firstly, don't leave the building and don't go wandering off. Secondly, don't buy anything stupid. Thirdly, don't cause trouble, and ring me or find me if something's wrong. Finally we meet back at the entrance here at .... 2pm. '

' Dad! That's just 2 hours! '

' Don't act like a 50 year old,' the Doctor said,' you passed that moody whiny phase ages ago. '

' Make it 5pm,' Lily insisted.

' What am I going to do in a shopping centre in 5 hours? ' the Doctor demanded.

' Shop? ' Rose suggested.

' Money? ' Lily asked, looking at her Dad.

The Doctor nodded and put her hands into his pockets,' Right,' he muttered,' cards ... cards ... '

Jack frowned,' You don't have any money, Doctor, do you? How can we just come somewhere like this? '

' Of course I have money,' the Doctor said,' I don't keep too much, mind you. I used to do, but I got into a lot of debt a long time ago, so I keep a little bit now. Tempation and all that .... Ah! Here we are! '

He handed a small credit card to Lily, Jack and Rose each.

' I'm going to go find somewhere to eat,' the Doctor told the other three.

Jack decided he'd go with the Doctor, and the other two decided that they were going to hit some clothes shops. And off they went.

***

' This is nice,' Rose said, as they browsed a rail of elaborate dresses,' not going around and chasing aliens. Not that I don't like that, but, you know ... '

Lily nodded, pulling out a simple red dress and holding it up against herself.

' Where do these clothes come from? ' Rose asked her friend,' I mean ... what _time _is this? '

' 61st century,' Lily said without missing a beat,' that's why you'll find all these modern clothes. Some of it's mad, but some of it is pretty cool ... what do you think of this dress? '

' It's pretty,' Rose said,' when are you ever going to get to wear it? '

Lily thought about it for a moment before grinning,' I'll have to get Dad to take us to a party somewhere ... 1920s, or something. Good place for a party. '

' Oh. Hey, have you seen that guy on the till? It's .... he's ... I mean, it's a man with a dog's face.'

Lily grinned, ' Now now, don't stare. This is intergalactic - beings from aross the galaxies - think I saw a Judoon earler. He probably thinks we look weird too. '

An hour later, Rose and Lily left the first shop, Lily carried two bags, Rose one.

In the next shop, Rose picked up a new jacket - something pale blue with a few buttons.

' I like this,' she said.

Lily reached out and looked at the tag,' Princess Kate. I thought so. '

' Princess Kate? ' Rose asked.

Lily nodded,' Yeah. Loads of the clothes in this shop belonged to famous people - see, it tells you on the tag. This is the jacket that Princess Kate wore to the christening of her first child, who later became King Charles. '

' Who's Princess Kate? ' Rose asked.

Lily gave her a strange look before realisation hit and she nodded,' Oh right, of course! It's still Queen Elizabeth, isn't it, in your time? I don't suppose it can hurt to tell you what happens next .... Kate is the woman who marries Prince William, who becomes King after Queen Elizabeth dies. '

Rose laughed,' This belonged to Prince William's wife? '

' Yep. '

' I'm holding something which Prince William's wife wore? '

' Yep. '

Rose threw her head back and laughed,' This is .... this is so cool. '

They spent ages looking around all the different shops, and after four hours, were armed with bags of scarves, shoes, and new clothes.

They were reminiscing about meeting Charles Dickens when they met Jack and the Doctor in the corridor.

' Hello ladies,' Jack grinned as they met them,' been busy? '

The Doctor looked down at the amount of bags the pair of them had,' _How _much stuff? ' he asked.

Lily shrugged,' We don't do much shopping. I didn't see why Rose and I couldn't have a good time now, since we won't be buying clothes for a long time after this. '

Rose nodded,' I've got some clothes that belonged to Princess Kate. '

The Doctor looked from Rose to Lily,' King William's Princess Kate? You told her what's going to happen in the monarchy? '

Lily shrugged,' It's hardly a big spoiler, is it? Not as if I told her what's going to happen in her own future. '

' What _is _going to happen in my future? ' Rose asked half-curious, half nervous.

' I don't know. It was just an example,' Lily admitted,' d'you want to go anywhere else? '

The Doctor looked up, ' Actually, Lily, I thought Rose might like to go to this cafe I found on the 11th floor. '

Rose nodded, ' Sure; why not? '

' Alright then,' Lily said, ' in that case, Jack and I will - '

Lily was about to say she and Jack would check it out too, but Jack finished off her sentence with, ' Hit the bar. '

Lily looked at him in suprise but soon turned her suprise into ageement, ' Yeah. Alright, yeah. '

***

The bar on the 3rd floor was a busy place, packed with all sorts of creatures. Lily spotted a single table in the corner - the tables were high up, with barstools around them.

Lily tugged on Jack's sleeve and pointed out the only available table.

' I'll get the drinks in,' Jack told her,' what do you want? '

' Why don't you suprise me, Captain? ' Lily grinned, leaving his side.

When Jack reappeared, he set two glasses down on the table and planted himself on the tall chair.

' What's this then? ' Lily asked, picking up the cocktail glass and looking at the yellow-orange contents.

' My Fair Lady,' Jack told her,' I thought the name was appropriate for you. '

Lily smiled,' Thank you. What's in it? '

' Gin, orange juice and lemon juice,' Jack answered as he watched her take a sip. He grinned and continued,' I was going to get you something with a different name, but I wasn't sure if you'd appreciate it. '

' What was it? ' she aksed curiously.

Jack smirked and told her the name.

Lily raised her eyebrows,' You wanted to give me a _what?! _Why Captain, that's outrageous! '

Jack grinned,' I have been known to be pretty outrageous. '

Lily smiled and took another sip of her drink.

' How are you enjoying life in the TARDIS? ' she asked.

' It's amazing,' Jack said,' you know, all that time I spent with the Time Agency, I never realised how much better all this stuff is when you've got some decent people to see it with. '

' Decent? I'm flattered. '

Jack flashed her his usual grin and looked sideways, his eyes locking on something sideways from them. He looked back at the Time Lady and told her,' Looks like someone over there has noticed what a catch you are. '

' Huh? ' Lily asked, looking at him in confusion.

He jerked his head in the relevant direction,' Guy over there is _so _checking you out. '

Lily narrowed her eyes,' If I look around now and there's a Sycorax or something, I'm not gonna be happy about it. '

' No Sycorax, I promise,' Jack told her,' in fact, he's kind of cute. '

Lily gave in to curiosity and looked to her left, catching the eye of a rather handsome young man with sweeping sandy hair and lean frame.

The man nodded at her and she smiled before turning back to face Jack.

Jack raised his eyebrows,' Aren't you going to go over there and say hello to him? '

Lily shook her head,' I don't go around picking up people in bars, Captain. That's not how me and my Dad travel. '

Jack laughed,' You don't go for casual relationships? Maybe you should try it sometime. Go over there. '

Lily shrugged,' Nah, he's just some guy. I'm already talking to a rather handsome man. What do I need with that one? '

Jack grinned,' You think I'm handsome? '

Lily blushed slightly, looking and down and then looking up at him,' I ... maybe, a little ... '

' Do you think I'm handsome? ' Jack asked, more deliberately and a hint of authority.

Lily grinned and shook her head, ' Captain, you're a good-looking man, and what's more, you _know _it. '

Jack looked at her for a moment and then said, rather thoughtfully,' That's the difference between you and me, isn't it? I'm gorgeous, yeah - why deny the truth? But you ... you're beautiful and you don't see yourself like that. '

Lily looked at him, jaw dropped slightly,' You - you what? '

At that moment the conversation took a rather more intimate and personal turn. Lily leaned in to hear what he had to say and Jack put down his glass, looking at her carefully as he spoke.

Jack nodded,' I've seen you in action. I'm beginning to see what you think like. When we're in trouble and everything, you're amazing and you run around and you're clever and you know everything about the aliens. You've got the whole clever thing going on, you and know you're clever. You see yourself as this alien expert, running around and saving the universe with your Dad. You don't see the other side of you - just a beautiful young woman. '

Lily laughed,' I'm hardly young, and .... and you don't think I'm beautiful. '

' Who says I don't? ' Jack demanded.

Lily looked at him, shaking her head, slightly embarrassed,' But ... but I'm not - you don't think I'm beautiful. '

Jack looked at her and Lily was sure that she saw something flash across his eyes - something she couldn't quite place. Then he looked almost fierce.

' Don't talk like that - how do you know what I do and don't think like? ' he said,' you're beautiful, Lily. I'm telling you, you're completely beautiful. '

Lily kept her eyes locked on his and she looked at him in confusion,' Where's this come from? ' she asked,' we were just messing about, and now you've gone all serious on me. '

Jack shook his head and laughed,' I'm sorry. I'm being ... over the top. I don't know where this came from - I just felt like you should know that you're beautiful, and you shouldn't put yourself down. '

Lily paused and then smiled - not one of her usual grins, but a softer smile. She looked away from him and then back at him,' I had no idea you could be so ... sweet, Captain. '

Jack shrugged,' Don't tell anyone though - I've got a reputation to keep up. '

Lily nodded,' But of course. Besides - who am I going to tell? '

Jack stood up,' We'd better get going back to meet Rose and the Doctor. '

Lily slid off the bar stool too and as the pair of them started walked through the exit of the bar, she grinned to herself.

Jack looked at her,' What's got you so happy? '

She shook her head,' Just ... ' she laughed,' you think I'm beautiful and that's ... that's kind of brilliant. '


	7. Boom Town

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Author's Note: Hope everyone likes the increasing amount of Jack/Lily moments. **

Boom Town

Lily was in her room that morning, just choosing her clothes and getting dressed when the TARDIS began shaking and shuddering, the familiar noise filling the ship as it moved.

She buttoned up her pink blouse and grabbed her jacket - she wasn't sure where they'd landed, so she'd worn her favourite clothes, deciding she could always get changed if they were someone like Dickensian London.

When she entered the control room, Lily saw that her Dad was standing on a step ladder up against the side of the TARDIS, with a red flashing light on his head. Rose was pulling on her coat, and Jack was standing there too.

' Where are we Dad? ' Lily asked.

' Cardiff. 2005,' the Doctor replied,' refuelling. '

Lily sighed,' Cardiff? But there's nothing in Cardiff. Not in this year anyway. '

The Doctor shrugged, shouting down from where he was standing,' I know, but Rose wanted to come to her time, so she could get Mickey to meet us here. '

Lily nodded and looked at her coat, about to pull it on.

Jack was watching her carefully and told her,' You've missed a button on your shirt,' he told her.

Lily looked down and saw that she hadn't fastened the top button, leaving her red lace bra to peek out. She looked at Jack, her cheeks colouring slightly and muttered,' Then you shouldn't be looking there, should you? '

Jack shrugged,' Temptation. '

Lily rolled her eyes and pulled her jacket on, looking at Jack as she did so - he was wearing a tight blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

There was a knock at the TARDIS door and they all looked at each other in suprise.

' Who's that? ' Jack asked.

' Well I don't know,' Lily replied,' I can't see through walls. Maybe someone thinks it's a real phone box ... checking to see that no-one's in here? '

Jack shrugged and strode over to the TARDIS door. He swung it open and popped his head out, demanding without even properly looking at the person there,' Who the hell are you? '

Lily smirked as she heard an angry London accent reply rather rudely,' What d'you mean who the hell am I? Who the hell are _you? '_

Lily supressed a grin - it was a bad idea to ask Jack who he was. He loved to introduce himself - especially with his Captain title.

' Captain Jack Harkness,' Jack said,' whatever you're selling, we're not buying. '

' Get out of my way! ' the voice replied.

Lily watched as Jack was barged out of the way, and Mickey made his way into the TARDIS, looking as annoyed as ever to see the TARDIS crew.

Jack shut the door and sighed,' Don't tell me - this must be Mickey.'

' Alright Mickey? ' Lily nodded.

The Doctor looked down from where he was and grinned cheerily,' Here comes trouble! How are you doing, Ricky boy? '

' It's Mickey! ' Mickey snapped.

' Don't listen to him,' Rose shrugged,' he's winding you up. '

Mickey beamed and looked at Rose,' You look fantastic. '

As Rose and Mickey hugged each other warmly, grinning broadly, Jack laughed.

' Aw, that's sweet,' he said,' how come I never get any of that around here? ' He seemed to be talking to both the Doctor and the Doctor's daughter - Jack wasn't bothered about flirting with anyone in particular ... instead he would just flirt with everyone.

Lily chose not to reply but the Doctor called down,' Buy me a drink first. '

Jack huffed,' You're such hard work. '

' But worth it,' the Doctor replied, grinning in a sort of self satisfied way, before turning back to his work.

Jack laughed,' Maybe not, Doctor. I'll just go for this lovely lady right here,' he said, slinging an arm around Lily's shoulders,' maybe it won't be such hard work. '

Lily wriggled out from under his arm,' I'm not hard work? ' she asked,' are you saying I'm easy, Captain? '

' Don't talk about my daughter like that,' the Doctor called in annoyance.

Lily raised her eyebrows,' Are you saying I'm easy, Captain? That's what you think, is it? '

Jack shook his head,' Lily! I didn't mean that ... ' Lily looked at him with a glare. He continued,' I just meant ... oh, come here. '

He grabbed her arm quite forcefully as she turned away and turned her back towards him, pulling her close and wrapping her in his arms, his embrace warm and protective. She was taken aback by his affection, but welcomed it. He kissed her cheek when he released her.

' What was that for? ' the Time Lady asked quietly, as the Doctor looked on suspiciously, and Rose and Mickey were absorbed in their own conversation.

Jack smiled at her,' Just showing you that I care,' he said.

Lily smiled to herself, looking away from him, and trying to ignore the slightly faster pace of her hearts.

She watched as Rose asked Mickey,' Did you find it then? '

Mickey pulled a small red booklet out of his pocket and handed it to her,' There you go. '

Rose grinned and brandished her passport in the Doctor's direction,' See? ' she laughed,' I can go anywhere now. '

' I told you - you don't _need _a passport. '

Rose shrugged,' It's all very well going to platform one and Justica and the Glass Pyramid of San Kloon, but what if we end up in Brazil? I might need it. You see, I'm prepared for everything, me. '

Rose ended by sticking her tougne out and grinning at him.

' Sounds like you're staying then,' Mickey said.

There was an awakward pause as everyone looked at each other - they all knew that Rose loved life in the TARDIS and had no intentions of leaving any time soon.

Mickey gave up and smiled, trying to lighten the atmosphere,' So what you doing in Cardiff anyway? And who the hell's Jumping Jack Flash? I mean, I don't mind you hanging out with some girl, and big ears up there - '

' Hey! ' the Doctor shouted.

' Look in the mirror,' Mickey retorted.

The Doctor shrugged and went back to his work.

Mickey continued,' But this guy's kind of ... '

' Handsome? ' Jack suggested.

Lily smirked,' He is quite, isn't he? '

Jack smiled and touched her arm briefly,' Aw, thanks. '

' Watch it, you two,' the Doctor called,' certain kinds of tension interfere with the controls. '

Mickey shook his head,' I was going to say, he's cheesy. '

Jack raised his eyebrows,' Early 21st century slang - is cheesy good or bad? '

' Bad,' Mickey told him.

' But bad means good? ' asked Jack hopefully.

The Doctor tottered down the ladder and asked Mickey, as he joined the group,' Are you saying that I'm not handsome? '

Everyone ignored him and Rose turned back to Mickey,' We just stopped off. We need to refuel. You see, Cardiff's got this rift running though the middle of the city. It's invisible, but it's like an earthquake fault between different dimensions - '

' The rift was healed back in 1869,' Lily told Mickey.

' By a girl named Gwenyth,' the Doctor added,' because these creatures called the Gelth were using the rift as a gateway but she saved the world and closed it. '

' But,' Jack added,' closing a rift always leaves a scar and that scar generates energy, harmless to the Human Race - '

' But perfect for the TARDIS,' Lily grinned,' so just park it here for a couple of days right on top of the scar and - '

' Open the engines, soak up the radiation,' the Doctor added.

' Like filling her up with petrol and off we go,' Rose finished.

' Into time,' Jack laughed, high fiving both Rose and Lily.

' And space! ' the time travellers all chorused, all high fiving each other.

After their manic laughter had died down, Mickey just stared,' Oh my God, have you seen yourselves? You all think you're so clever, don't you? '

' Yeah! ' Lily nodded, as if it were obvious.

' Yeah,' the Doctor nodded.

' Yep! ' Jack laughed.

Rose nodded,' Well, yeah. '

Lily laughed and looked at everyone and then at her Dad,' We just gonna stay here, or what? Come on - let's go. '

As they all bundled out of the TARDIS, and Lily tied a dark purple scarf around her neck, the Doctor told them all,' Should take almost a day, which means we've got time to kill. '

' Let's go get something to seat,' Lily said,' look - there's a restaurant over there. Come on. '

' D'you think I'm made of money? ' the Doctor asked, shaking his head.

Lily turned at him and pouted slightly,' But Daaaaaad ... ' she said.

The Doctor rolled his eyes,' Don't do that whole puppy dog thing,' he moaned,' that's so ... hard to resist ... yeah, we'll go over there then. '

Mickey cleared his throat and pointed at an old lady,' That old woman's staring at us. '

' Probably wondering what five people could do inside a small wooden box,' Jack said without missing a beat.

The Doctor, Rose and Lily all sniggered at his comments.

Mickey rolled his eyes,' What exactly are you captain of? The innuendo squad? '

Jack made a whatever sign with his fingers and started to head off. Lily followed him and looked up at him in his thick blue scarf and pale leather jacket. The bay gave off a chilly wind and everyone was wrapped up warm.

' Hey Jack? '

' Yeah? ' he asked, looking at her as they walked.

' I think we should get together an innuendo squad. You could be the Captain of it,' she told him.

Jack laughed,' Innuendo squad? We need to keep a list of all the things we need, you know - so far we need someone who makes great coffee since we're both useless, and an innuendo squad. '

Lily grinned,' One day, Captain, we'll have a big long list of everything we need, and one day, we'll make that. '

Jack nodded,' Yeah. I think we will. '

He reached out and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they walked - Jack's forms of affection towards her seemed to be becoming more and more frequent, and she had no complaints about this.

' One day,' he said,' Captain Jack, Lily and the innuendo squad. Add a few aliens and we've got everything we could need. '

' Aliens,' she agreed, shifting closer to him,' going on the list. '

They stopped when they realised they were at the entrance to the restaurant, and they stopped and waited for Rose, Mickey and the Doctor. Once inside, they all sat down around a small table.

Lily was sat between Rose and Jack, while the Doctor and Mickey sat opposite them.

The waitress brought them all drinks, and soon Jack was in the middle of telling them all one of his outrageous, almost unbelieveable stories.

' I swear,' Jack said,' six feet tall and with _tusks! '_

_' _You're lying through your teeth,' the Doctor said, shaking his head.

' I'd have gone bonkers,' Rose laughed,' bonkers! '

Jack nodded and continued,' It turns out the white things are tusks, and I mean tusks! And it's woken, and it's not happy! '

Lily laughed loudly,' How could you not know it was there? '

' And we're standing there, 15 of us, all naked,' Jack told them.

' Naked? ' Lily echoed.

Jack laughed,' And I'm like oh no, no, no, it's got nothing to do with me. And then it roars and we are running! Oh my god, we are running! And then Brakovitch falls, and I turn to him and say -'

' I knew we should have turned left! ' Mickey exclaimed.

Everyone roared with laughter, and Lily throwed her head back laughing almost hysterically, a hand on Jack's arm, swatted him.

' That's my line! ' Jack told Mickey through his laughter.

' I don't believe a word you say _ever! ' _Lily laughed,' I don't believe you - that is brilliant! '

The Doctor looked at Lily carefully, and then at the drinks on the table.

' What're you drinking? ' he asked, turning all protective father mode, as he so often did.

Jack shook his head at the Doctor,' Leave the girl alone - she's had _one _glass of wine, Doc. Don't worry, I'll keep an eye. '

' That's what I'm worried about,' the Doctor replied, shaking his head and turning away. The other started laughing and chatting away again and un-noticed by everyone else, the Doctor got up and went to the next table.

Lily laughed,' You tell the most amazing stories! I'm sure you make nearly everything up, Captain! '

Jack looked at her and shook his head, pretending to be hurt,' How can you say that about me, Lily? That hurts - you know I don't make everything up. I've told you some things which are very true. '

' What things might these be? ' Rose asked curiously.

Jack winked,' That's our business, blondie. '

Rose and Mickey exchanged glances, and Mickey sniggered suggestively.

Lily shoved Jack jokingly and turned to Rose and Mickey,' Don't listen to him. He's talking a load of - '

The Doctor threw a newspaper down on the table and shook his head, ' And I was having such a nice day. '

Lily looked up first and shook her head, ' Dad? What's wrong? '

' Look at it,' he said simply.

All four leant forward to look at the front page of the newspaper whilst the Doctor stood there looking grim. The headline read "New Mayor, New Cardiff" and there was a picture underneath of a woman being photographed.

' _No,' _Lily said, looking up,' No, no, _no. '_

' Oh yeah,' the Doctor nodded.

' But that's - '

' Yeah,' the Doctor nodded.

' But didn't she - '

' Yeah. '

' _No,' _Lily repeated.

' This is ridiculous,' Rose muttered.

Mickey was pleased to actually udnerstand this - the first time they encountered the creatures, he had been on the other end, giving them computer codes.

Jack shrugged,' What's going on? Who is she? '

' Margaret Blaine,' Lily informed them,' or at least ... the skin of Margaret Blaine, with a dirty great Slitheen inside. Jack - you met Slitheen? Big ugly green things that kill people and then use their bodies as zip up suits to disguise themselves. '

Jack nodded,' I'm vaguely familiar. '

' We've met them before,' Lily said, frowning,' not long ago, actually - it was in your normal time, wasn't it Rose? There were loads of Slitheen all inside the bodies of important people within the UK - prime minister, the cabinet, all sorts. They planned a hostile takeover of the world and they _very _nearly suceeded. Of course, we put a stop to it, with the help of Harriet Jones, now prime minister, I think? Or maybe soon to be. '

The Doctor cleared his throat,' The point is, I thought they were over. Yet there's one here and in a position of authority. That can't be good. '

' Then what are we waiting for? ' Lily asking, standing up quickly,' let's go sort this slimy green Slitheen out ... oooh, a bit of a rhyme there. I _do _like a rhyme. Where do we go first? '

Mickey shook his head,' She's just as crazy as big ears. '

Lily grinned,' Oh yeah. And proud of it. '

The Doctor laid a hand on his daughter's shoulder,' That's my girl. Now come on - we'd better be going. We need to find this thing. '

' What do we do? ' Mickey asked,' do you have some equipment to search for aliens and all that? '

The Doctor shook his head,' No. It's the Mayor of Cardiff - we'll just go to the town hall and to the mayor's office. '

And that was exactly what they did.

They stopped once at the town hall to plan their next move.

Jack cleared his throat and turned to face them all - his time as a freelancer and with the Time Agency had led to to be used to being in control when it came to going into battle and seeking aliens out

' Right,' he said,' according to intelligence, the target is the last surviving member of the Slitheen family, a criminal sect from the planet Raxacoricofallapatorious, masquerading as a human being zipped inside a skin suit. Plan of attack, we assume a basic 56/57 strategy, covering all available exits on the ground floor. Doc, you go face to face with her, which will designate exit one. I'll take exit two, Lily you take exit three, Mickey Smith you're exit four and Rose you take exit five. Has everyone got that? '

The Doctor had been watching Jack in annoyance at his control, while Lily watched in amusement at her Dad's reaction, Rose looked like she had trouble catching up and Mickey looked plain confused.

The Doctor fixed Jack with a stern look,' Excuse me - who's in charge? '

Jack nodded submissively,' Sorry. Awaiting orders, Sir. '

The Doctor's voice deepened with authority as he surveyed everyone,' Right - here's the plan. ' He paused and then beamed,' Like he said. Nice plan. Anything else? '

' Present arms,' Jack said sternly.

They each pulled out a mobile phone which had a connection between them to link them all up, and the Doctor handed Mickey one - Mickey seemed to have now been roped into this, whether he liked it or not.

' Ready? ' the Doctor asked.

' Yep,' Lily nodded.

' Check,' Mickey agreed.

' And me,' Rose nodded.

' See you in hell,' Jack said with a lazy grin, before they all went in their seperate directions.

Lily headed off in the direction she'd been assigned, now in full Time Lady save-the-world mode. She seemed to spend most of her life running, and by God it was fun. So she ran off and couldn't help but grin as she ran - it wasn't so fun when they were facing seemingly certain death, but it was fun in the build up and afterwards when the Doctor had saved the day.

Good old Dad. She knew she'd be lost without him. Not just because they got on so well, but she knew she needed someone to protect her - she was reckless and dashed off in a hurry sometimes. Dad was always there to stop her. When she was going to die, Dad was there to save her. And when she'd seen something that upset her, Dad was there with a hug and a banana milshake.

It was only fitting that as she ran, she heard his voice over the mobiles.

' Slitheen heading north,' he said.

Lily grinned with the thrill of the chase and lifted the mobile up to her mouth,' See you soon Dad. '

She held the phone back down by her side and immediately set off running through the corridors of the town hall. As she ran, she knocked over two secretaries and sent their paper work flying - she was too busy to stop and apologise - there was some stupid green alien to catch.

Seeing the exit ahead, she held her arms out in front of her and pushed the doors open. In the corridor she'd just run into, she saw Margaret the Slitheen standing in the middle of the corridor.

Clenching her jaw in determination, Lily ran towards the creature and saw Jack coming at her from straight opposite, Rose from the left and her Dad from the stairs just off in the corner.

' Oh Margaret! ' the Doctor laughed.

But there was a fourth exit, to the left and Margaret shook her head at them and belted down it as fast as her fat little legs could carry her.

Cursing, Lily met Jack, Rose and her Dad at one end of the corridor.

' Who was on exit four? ' Jack demanded angrily.

' That was Mickey,' Rose said quietly.

There were heavy footsteps and Mickey rantowards them, panting.

' Here I am! '

The Doctor shook his head,' Mickey the idiot! '

Rose frowned at the hostility towards her some-time boyfriend,' Oh, be fair,' she said,' she's hardly gonna out run us, is she? Look at her - she's a fat little thing and we're five fit, healthy people. '

Lily eyed Mickey disapprovingly,' That depends who you're counting as healthy and useful. '

Rose was about to argue back, but Margaret, at the other end of the corridor, was grinning at them in a strange way. She clipped a brooch and a pair of earrings together and vanished in blue light with a small ting.

' She's got a teleport! ' Jack hissed,' that's cheating! We're never going to get her now! '

Lily grinned,' Oh yeah we are. Dad, screwdriver or spanner? '

' You take this one. Setting 121, I think. '

Lily nodded and took her spanner from her pocket and held it in the air dramatically. She simply clicked it once and suddenly, Margaret reappeared, but this time she was much closer and was running straight at them, still with a self satisfied smile on her face.

The smile faded when she realised where she was and she quickly came to a halt, turned in the other direction and used her teleport device again.

She vanished again and Lily grinned, clicking the button on the side of her spanner again.

Margaret once again reappeared and looked at them in suprise before turning around and teleporting away again.

Lily's grin widened as she clikced the spanner again, although this time, Maragaret appeared right in front of them, panting for breath and bending over double to try and regain her breath. She gave up on trying to escape.

' Wise move,' Lily nodded,' I could do this all day. '

Margaret held her hands up,' This is persecution. Why can't you leave me alone? What did I ever do to you? '

The Doctor stepped forward and said,' You tried to kill me and my daughter, and destroy the entire planet. '

' Apart from that,' Margaret said, waving her hand dismissively.

' I think we need to talk,' the Doctor said,' somewhere other than this corridor, maybe? It's not very warm in here, is it? '

They ended up in an exhibition room the five allies forming a semi circle around Margaret.

' So,' the Doctor said to Margaret,' you're a Slitheen and you're on earth; trapped. Your family get killed but you teleport out, just in the knick of time. You have no means of escape. What do you do? You build a nuclear power station. '

In the middle of the room was a model of the station Margaret wanted to build, and Lily examined it curiously, as did the others.

' But what for? ' the Doctor asked.

Margaret attempted - and failed - to look innocent,' I've learnt the error of my ways. This is a gesture to the people. '

' And it just so happens to be on top of the rift? ' Lily scoffed,' you expect us to believe that? If this power station went into meltdown, the entire planet would blow up. This is designed to explode the minute it reaches capacity, am I right? '

Margaret glared,' Oh, you're always right, aren't you? Looking like a little girl, but with the mind of an arrogant, vain Time Lord. There's legends about you two - the Doctor and the Doctor's Daughter. How I would have loved to be the one to wipe you both out last time we met. '

' Good job for us that you failed then, isn't it? ' Lily asked, almost with a mocking grin.

The Doctor shook his head,' oh, Lily, didn't you notice? Underneath it .... '

Jack, who was standing closest to it, flipped the model over and stared at what was on the underneath.

' Fantastic,' the Doctor grinned.

Lily laughed,' Brilliant. '

Jack was very excited,' Is that a tribophysical wave-form micro-kinetic extrapolator?! '

' Couldn't have put it better myself,' the Doctor confirmed, though his attention was taken away my a poster on the wall for the project - Blaidd Drwg.

' Ooh, Genius! ' Jack laughed, examining it,' you didn't build this. '

' I have my hobbies,' Margaret shrugged.

' No,' Jack said, shaking his head,' No, no, I mean you really didn't build this. This is _way _beyond you. '

' It fell into my hands,' shrugged Margaret.

' Is it a weapon? ' Rose asked.

Jack shook his head, answering,' It's transport. You see, the reactor blows, the rift opens, phenomenal cosmic disaster, but _this _thing shrouds you in a forcefield, you have this energy bubble, so you're safe. Then you feed it the co-ordinates, stand on top, and ride the consciousness al the way out of the solar system. '

' It's a surfboard! ' Mickey exclaimed.

' A pan-dimensional surfboard, yeah,' Jack agreed.

Lily licked her lips,' Ooh, Captain, you know your stuff. '

Jack winked.

Margaret sniffed and said bitterly,' And it would have worked. I would have surfed away from this dead-end dump and back to civilisation. '

' You'd blow up the whole planet just to get a lift? ' asked Mickey incredulously.

' Like stepping on an anthill,' Margaret said smugly.

The Doctor was staring up at the poster with the name of the project,' Blaidd Drwg. How did you think of the name? '

' It's welsh,' shrugged Margaret,' I just thought it sounded good. Does it matter? '

' Blaidd Drwg,' the Doctor muttered.

' I know,' Lily nodded,' I'm sure I've heard that before. Bad Wolf,' she added, as a translation for Rose's benefit.

Rose stared at her, a haunted look and feel crossing her,' But I've heard that before. Loads of times. All over the place. '

The Doctor nodded,' Bad Wolf. Two words folllowing us across the whole of space and time. '

' How can they be following us? ' asked Lily, almost a whisper.

The Doctor stared off into the distance for a moment before shaking his head,' No, that's ridiculous, isn't it? Never mind, things to do. ' He clapped his hands together and said,' Margaret - we're going to take you home. '

' Hold on, isn't that the easy option? ' Jack asked,' like letting her go? '

Rose laughed gleefully,' You mean we actually get to go to Rexi - Hold on. Raxac - '

' Raxacoricofallapatorious,' replied the Doctor.

Rose nodded,' Raxacorico - '

' Fallapatorious,' the Doctor nodded.

Rose walked towards the Doctor slowly,' Raxacoricofallapatorious! I said it! '

The Doctor grinned,' You did it! ' he laughed, picking her up and spinning her around.

' They have the death pentalty,' Maragret said.

A nasty silence followed and everyone looked at each other, no-one quite sure what to say.

Margaret continued,' The family Slitheen was tried in its absence many, many years ago and found guilty. With no chance of appeal. According to the statues of government, the moment I return home, I am to be executed. You send me home, you send me to my death, Doctor. '

' Not my problem,' the Doctor answered simply.

* * *

**Author's Note: When Lily and Jack are talking about finding someone who makes coffee and forming an innuendo squad, I like to think that all the things that they'll make a list of that they want, will later be Jack's Torchwood.**


	8. Boom Town and a Little Romance

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 8

By the time they'd finished talking to Margaret, it was starting to grow dark. The Doctor suggested taking Margaret back to the TARDIS and no-one hd a better idea, or was going to contradict the Doctor anyway, so they all agreeed.

The Doctor had hold of Margaret tightly and was walking in front, Jack and Lily behind and Rose and Mickey bringing up the rear.

Jack looked at Lily curiously as they walked.

' What's he going to do? ' Jack asked,' do we send it to it's death? - it's not as if it doesn't deserve it. Or do we pity it? '

' I don't know,' Lily replied quietly,' but Dad's not comfortable with allowing death to happen, and nor am as, as you well know. '

' I know,' Jack nodded,' but I just ... never mind. He decided what happens and we go along with it, right? '

' I suppose,' Lily nodded with a sigh, pulling her scarf around her tighter.

Jack sensed the tone of sadness in her voice and looked at her in a mixture of suprise and confusion,' What's wrong? ' he asked.

She shrugged.

' You can tell me,' Jack said,' I won't say anything to your Dad if that's what you're worried about? '

She shook her head,' I'm just thinking about the death. All the deaths of people Dad and I haven't been able to save. I always regret those we don't save, but we're going to let this Slitheen die. '

' It's a Slitheen,' Jack told her,' it deserves it. Don't torture yourself over it, eh? Everything will turn out alright. '

' You're probably right,' Lily muttered as they reached the TARDIS.

Jack walked behind her, laying a hand in the small of her back, gently guiding her inside the blue box,' I usually am,' he told her.

Once inside, the Doctor tossed Jack the extrapolator and Jack knew at once that it must be wired up to the underneath of the TARDIS console. Lily watched as Jack took off his jacket.

He noticed her looking at him and grinned,' It's just the jacket that's coming off, I'm afraid,' he told her, tossing her his jacket and getting down to the floor laying on his back and grabbing the extrapolator.

Margaret stared around in wonder,' This ship is impossible! It's superb! How do you get the outside around this inside? '

' Like he'd give _you _that secret,' Lily said, glaring.

Margaret shook her head,' Such an angry little thing, aren't you? ' she said.

Lily said nothing and sat down on the floor of the TARDIS, cross legged, watching as Jack fiddled away with the controls. As his arms were above his head, his t-shirt rose up a little, exposing a small bit of skin above his jeans.

She bit her lip and told herself to look away. Which she did after almost a full minute. She looked away from admiring his body in time to hear her Dad ask Jack,' How's it coming along? '

Jack answered,' This extrapolator's top of the range. It's stacked with power. '

' Can we use it for fuel then? ' Lily asked, just about trusting herself to keep her voice even and cover up the fact that she'd been quite blatantly checking the Captain out.

' It's not compatible,' Jack answered,' we should be ready to go by morning. '

The Doctor nodded,' Then we're stuck here, overnight. '

' I'm in no rush,' Margaret shrugged.

' We've got a prisoner,' laughed Rose,' the police box is really ... a police box. '

Margaret smiled unpleasently,' You're not just police though, you lot. Since you're taking me to my death, that makes you my executioners ... each and every one of you '

' You deserve it,' Mickey said coldly.

' You're quick to say so,' Margaret said,' quick to soak your hands in my blood, which makes you better than me, how? '

No-one had an answer.

' Long night ahead,' Margaret muttered,' let's see who can look me in the eye. '

She fixed Mickey with a cool, calm gaze. Mickey managed hold it for a few seconds before averting his eyes uncomfortably. Rose barely held it instead glancing guiltily towards the Doctor, whilst Lily swallowed hard and held it for a few seconds before staring at the floor, while the Doctor barely glanced at her but was very aware of the atmosphere.

There was a pause, before Mickey shook his head.

' Can't do with it in here,' he said, referring to the atmosphere, and walking straight out of the TARDIS.

Margaret smiled in a satisfied way, and Rose glared at the Slitheen before following Mickey out.

Lily watched as Jack worked away and after a moment, he sighed and dropped his hands, deciding to finish it later. He shuffled and tried to wriggle out of the underneath of the controls.

Lily laughed, got to her feet and reached down with one hand. Jack grinned gratefully, taking her hand and pulling himself up to his feet. His hand lingered on hers for a moment and then he realised himself and dropped her hands.

Lily noticed her Dad looking at Mickey and Rose outside, on the TARDIS screen - the pair of them were hand in hand and walking away. The Doctor's face was shadowed with a sort of disappointment, and Lily felt a pang of sadness at his look - he and Rose were perfect for each other. She didn't need Mickey. Even if their cute little moments could be awkward to play third party to, they were made for each other.

The Doctor noticed her looking and quickly turned off the screen and glanced at her.

Lily looked back at him, and felt almost guilty for intruding on his moment, and slightly nervous about spending the rest of the night with a slitheen.

The Doctor noticed the nervous look on her face and laid a hand on her shoulder, his thumb rubbing at the nape of her neck.

Lily smiled at him and felt quite relaxed under his touch.

Until Margaret spoke up again,' I bet it's not always like this, is it? ' she asked,' the waiting? I bet you're always the first to leave, Doctor. Never mind the consequences - off you go. You butchered my family and then ran for the stars, am I right? But not this time. At least this time, you have consequenes ... how do you feel? '

Lily glared angrily and took a step forwards, underneath from the Doctor's hand,' He didn't butcher anyone,' she snapped,' don't you talk to my Dad like that. He didn't butcher them. '

' Don't answer back,' Jack said,' that's what it wants. '

' But he didn't! ' Lily said, trying to make him understand,' we didn't,' she said quieter.

The Doctor walked around Lily and closer to Margaret,' What about _you? ' _he asked the creature,' You had an emergency teleport - you didn't zap them to safety did you? '

' It only carries one,' Margaret replied,' I had to fly without co-ordinates. I ended up on a skip in the Isle of Dogs. '

The Doctor, Jack and Lily all sniggered.

' It wasn't funny! ' Mararet said sharply.

' Sorry,' the Doctor said sheepishly, although they all continued to grin far too widely.

' It is a _bit _funny, actually! ' the Doctor laughed.

The Doctor, Jack and Lily all started laughing and Margaret laughed with them this time.

When she was more relaxed, she asked,' Do I get a last request? '

' Depends what it is,' the Doctor replied, all humour now gone.

Margaret smiled,' I grew quite fond of my little human life ... all those rituals ... the brushing of the teeth, and the complicated way they cook things ... there's a little restaurant around the bay that I grew quite fond of ... '

' Is that what you want? ' the Doctor asked,' a last meal? '

' Don't I have rights? ' asked Margaret defiantley.

' Like she's not going to try to escape? ' Jack demanded, face stony.

' Except I can never escape,' said Margaret bitterly,' so where's the danger? But I wonder if you could do it? To sit and take supper with a creature you're about to kill. How strong is your stomach? '

' Strong enough,' the Dotor answered.

' I wonder. I've seen you fight your enemies - now dine with them. '

' You won't change my mind,' the Doctor insisted.

' Prove it. '

Lily cleared her throat,' I won't go, Dad,' she said,' I won't go anywhere with her. '

Her Dad nodded at her,' No,' he said,' Jack needs to stay here to finish wiring up the extrapolator. I suppose you could stay here too, so long as you - '

' Don't go wandering off,' Lily completed with a smile.

' Yeah,' the Doctor said,' well ... don't go wandering off on your own, at least. There's no reason why you and Jack can't go off for a bit, once the extrapolator's wired up properly. But take your phone. '

' I will. '

The Doctor regarded her for a moment and then looked at Jack, crossing his arms and looking at him sternly.

' But,' he said, looking straight at Jack,' don't think that just because I'm leaving the two of you alone for a bit, it means I don't know what you're thinking, Jack. You flirt with everything that moves, and Lily doesn't need that. No funny business. '

' I _am _here, Dad,' Lily said quietly.

' You just watch what you're doing,' the Doctor said,' I don't mind all this flirting too much, but ... '

Jack nodded in acceptance,' Of course,' he said,' I'll behave ... oh and Doctor? I've got these,' here he held up two little metal hoops, like bangles,' you both wear these. If she moves more than twenty feet away ... zap! She gets hit by ten thousand volts. '

The Doctor grinned,' Margaret, how would you like to go out to dinner? My treat? '

Margaret gave him a sickly sweet smile,' Dinner in bondage? Works for me. '

The Doctor gave her one and she put it around her wrist whilst he did she same.

' I won't be long,' the Doctor told Lily, reached out to give her a one armed hug and planting a kiss on her forehead and smiling before leaving.

Jack looked at her and flashed her his wide grin,' I'd better get on with this then,' he said, getting back on his knees and moving towards the TARDIS controls.

Lily watched him as he went under the controls again, flat on his back, arms up above him. She looked at him and wondered what she was going to do whilst he fiddled with that. She cleared her throat and looked around.

' Jack,' she said,' I'm going to go and get a drink, or something. '

' You're going to leave me here all alone? ' Jack asking, mock hurt in his voice.

' Am I needed? ' Lily asked.

' Always,' Jack replied sounding quite serious.

Lily smiled - it was suprising how he switched from being sweet to being flirty and vice versa just like that. She shook her head and told herself to get a grip. ' Yeah,' she said,' but am I needed right here, whilst you wire that thing up? '

Jack replied,' I suppose not, really. There's not much you can do to help, anyway. '

' In that case, I'll get a drink and bring you one too. What do you fancy? ' she asked.

He grinned - though she couldn't see the grin from underneath the TARDIS controls - and replied,' Why don't _you _suprise _me _this time? '

Lily agreed,' Right away, Captain,' she said, turning to the doors.

She reappeared after ten minutes, carefully choosing what she should bring back. Beaming, happy with her choice, she made her way back. She stood in the control room for a full five minutes before Jack even realised that she was there.

' What did you bring? ' he asked.

She smiled,' Are you finished under there? '

' Almost. Give it five minutes. '

' Then you can find out what I've brought when you've finished your work,' she said, a hint of authority to her voice,' I'm going to go outside - I won't go far ... just to the railings, by the way. '

' The TARDIS isn't good enough to drink inside? ' Jack asked, a hint of amusement there.

' Course it is,' she told him,' but the bay's quite nice, I think, if a little cold. Might as well make the most of it while we're here. '

' Make the most of _Cardiff? ' _Jack asked, not too impressed.

Lily shrugged,' Everywhere's got it's merits, Captain. I'm sure this city must have too. It's up to us to find them ... I'll meet you out there. '

Outside, Lily saw that it was dark, and the waves were lapping at the bay gently as she approached the railings. There was a bench by the railings, and Lily sat down on it, setting the bottle down beside her and putting down the two flute glasses she'd found in the cupboard.

She took off her scarf and was tying it around her neck in a different way when something covered her eyes. Usually, instinct would be to panic, but they were warm hands and she knew they had to belong to Jack. His hands were warm and were quite big, covering alf of her face easily.

' Guess who? ' a distinct American accent asked.

' Is this isn't you, Captain, I'm going to be _very _suprised,' she said,' and I suppose scared because it means some random person has hold of me. '

Jack removed his hands and sat down beside her,' Oh, it's me alright. '

He looked at the glasses and bottle seperating them and picked the bottle up,' Champagne? ' he asked,' what are we celebrating? '

Lily shrugged,' I don't know. Nothing, really. '

' There's always something to celebrate,' Jack told her with a grin,' how about we celebrate ... the fact that we managed to catch this Slitheen and we're going to have saved the universe again. '

' The Slitheen is going to die,' Lily said.

Jack gave her a look that told her to forget about it,' One death of a creature who wanted to blow up the planet is going to be more beneficial in the end. Sometimes, you've got to let death happen without dwelling to much on it. You know nothing can be done sometimes. '

Lily nodded.

Jack smiled,' Good. Now let's get this bottle open, shall we? '

She smiled too, and turned inwards towards him slightly. He took the bottle in his hands and grinned at her over the top of it.

He counted down from three slowly and after one, popped the cork, to Lily's delight as she clapped him. The cork went flying over the railings and landed in the water, whilst some of the champagne spilled out.

Taking a glass, Jack poured some for Lily and then some for himself.

He set the bottle down and then looked at her,' Cheers,' he grinned.

' Cheers,' she replied, leaning over and knocking her glass against his.

They took a sip of their drinks and Lily smiled happily, shifting closer to Jack slightly, barely realising what she was doing.

Jack smiled and took another sip before looking up to the skies.

' Look at all that out there,' he said, staring at everything up there,' all that _life. _All those planets buzzing with life and energy - and we've visited some of them. '

' Yeah,' Lily nodded, pointing up into the sky with her free hand,' I think we've been to that one ... and that one ... and maybe _that _one too. '

' I think we should go to _that _one,' Jack said, pointing out what looked like a star to any normal human, but was actually a bit too big to be a star,' I think one day, we should make sure we've been to all of them. '

' Right after we go to Raxacoricofallapatorious,' Lily said.

' Where _is _Raxacoricofallapatorious? ' Jack asked.

Lily thought about it for a moment before shaking her head,' It's a green planet, funnily enough. Relatively small compared to the Earth, but still with a population of about ... 2 billion, I think. Not all bad, of course. The Slitheen are just one family. Well .... I've never actually been there, but I know the theory - I'm assuming it's not all the families that are bad, other wise the world would have been destroyed by now. Twin planet of ... ooh, I can't remember it's name now. Kind of green creatures though - they look quite similar to the Slitheen though. '

Jack was watching her carefully now, as opposed to looking at the sky.

' What? ' Lily asked quietly,' have I spilled the drink down me or something? '

Jack shook his head,' No, no you're fine. I was just thinking about how much you know. I mean, I know some about quite a lot of planets, but not like you do. '

Lily shrugged,' You don't travel for 200 years with the cleverest man around and not learn anything. '

' I suppose not. Maybe I'll know some of the things you know when I'm 200 years old,' he said, before adding,' not that I'll be around then, I suppose. We can't all have the life span of a Time Lord. '

' Never mind that now,' Lily said,' we're supposed to be enjoying ourselves. '

' I am,' Jack told her,' I'm with the cleverest woman I've ever met and she's fun and lovely. We're in dreary old Cardiff - what more could I want? '

She laughed,' That's the spirit. '

Jack grinned and shifted closer to her by a small amount. He was now wearing his best grin - the one he knew was most charming - as he looked at her.

' So, Lily,' he said, looking at her steadily,' if I didn't know better, I'd think you'd orchestrated this on purpose. '

Lily looked at him and shook her head,' What do you mean? '

He continued,' Well, there's champagne. We've got the nice glasses out. We're alone. You're looking lovely as always. There's moonlight. All the stars are out. It's ... it's kind of _romantic, _don't you think? '

Lily shrugged,' Depends on you're idea of romance. I thought this was just a drink with my friend, but if you think it's something more ... '

Jack raised his eyebrows,' Come off it. I wasn't born yesterday. '

' I can tell,' Lily said, taking another sip.

Jack laughed,' That's cruel. And as for my idea of romance, I don't usually do romance. I've never had much of a serious relationship with anyone, and I've never done the whole romance thing. '

' I know, I know,' Lily replied,' you only flirt with everyone, right? '

' That depends,' Jack shrugged,' I think I could calm down if I found the right person. What about you? All this romantic stuff? '

Lily shrugged,' I don't know. I just thought that this would be something ... nice to do. Nothing could ever happen between us - you're human. I'd outlive you and I'd watch you die too soon for my liking. And my Dad would never be happy with it, anyway. '

Jack laughed,' Who says I'd want you, anyway? Maybe I don't go for aliens. '

' Then that's settled, isn't it? ' Lily said, finishing her glass off and putting it down.

Jack nodded with acceptance. There was a pause, during which Lily got up and went to stand by the railings, putting her hands up on them as she leant against them and looked out across the waters.

Jack watched her for a moment before putting down his own glass beside the remainder of the bottle and standing up. He stood up and was about to walk to her side, but instead stopped a few feet behind her.

' Lily? '

' Yeah? ' Lily asked, without turning around to face him.

' I just thought you ought to know that I know you were checking me out earlier,' he said with amusement evident in his voice,' when I was under the controls. I know you were checking me out. '

Lily laughed without turning around,' You think so, do you? '

' I do,' he said.

' I think you're a bit too sure of yourself, Captain. '

' It's Jack,' he told her,' you _know _my name is Jack. '

Lily said nothing and looked out over the waters, looking up and down and watching the waves. She wondered what Jack was doing, just standing somewhere there behind her, yet she decided she wasn't going to turn around to face him.

This was getting too much - they were getting closer and it was getting more difficult to resist and more difficult to tell herself it was a bad idea.

Her wonderings were answered when she felt a presence close behind her.

She could feel Jack's body pressed against hers, her back to his chest.

Her breath hitched as she waited to see what his next move was going to be. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea, but she sure as hell wasn't going to pull away from him.

He laid his hands on her hips and moved his face closed to hers, his nose pressing against the side of her head as he teased her, waiting. He buried his lips in her hair and allowed one hand on move up to her waist.

He decided this was the perect moment, and set both hands on her waist, moving back slightly and turning her around to face him quite quickly.

He looked down at her, his blue eyes boring into hers. He looked at her carefully and then slowly moved in towards her, lowering his face to hers. Their lips were about to meet when Jack pulled away slightly, refusing to meet her lips. A smirk crossed his face as he teased her some more and then he grinned and brought his lips to meet hers.

All sensible thoughts went out of her head and she found herself hardly able to think properly. All she could think about was this moment - she and he. All she knew right now, was that this was _good. _

He increased his force, and brought up a hand to her cheek, and she reacted by pressing herself against him further and moving her lips with his with skill. She moaned into his mouth and when they broke apart after what seemed to be a very long time, they just looked at each other.

Lily had no idea what to say or do next, her thoughts completely consumed by what had just happened.

Before she had time to think about what happened next, there was a loud crack from not far away.

Jack turned around and stared across the square. Lily looked past him and they both stared in horror at the sight before them - across Millenium Square, the TARDIS was shuddering and shaking.

' What's going on? ' Lily demanded,' there's only Dad, me and Rose with a key! What's it doing? '

Jack looked at her and shouted,' Come on! '

And suddenly, there was no time to think about the kiss. This could - knowing them - be the end of the universe again. It always seemed to be.

Lily nodded and tore off towards the TARDIS, Jack following too. They ran as fast as they possibly could, leaving the glasses and alcohol behind. Lily unlocked the TARDIS quickly and they both dashed inside the ship.

Inside, the extrapolator attached to the TARDIS, was fizzing and sparks flew out of it.

' Get rid of it! ' Lily shrieked, pointing at it.

Jack panicked and madly started ripping the wires away, determined to get the thing off of the TARDIS controls.

The ship was shaking and Lily did her best to keep up right as it shook around and shuddered, and the lights inside blinked and flashed.

The door was yanked open and the Doctor appeared, along with Margaret.

' What the hell are the pair of you doing? ' the Doctor demanded.

Lily pointed at it madly,' Dad! Dad, it just went crazy. It's going to blow! '

' It's the rift! ' the Doctor replied,' the whole city's going to be wiped out! Time and space is gonna be wiped out! '

They worked furiously to stop it, yet nothing seemed to be happening.

' It's the extrapolator! ' Jack exclaimed,' It's disconnected now, but it's still feeding off the engines. It's using the TARDIS - I can't stop the damned thing! '

' Forget Cardiff - the whole planet's going to blow up! ' the Doctor cried out.

Lily rolled her eyes - they couldn't even refuel without getting into trouble. Typical.

Rose burst into the TARDIS and demanded,' What is it?! What's going on? '

Margaret laughed all of a sudden,' Oh, just little old _me,' _she replied gleefully, as Lily went around to the other side of the control panel, near to where Margaret was. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Margaret pulling one arm out from her skin suit and brandishing a claw.

' Tell me, Doctor,' the Slitheen said,' how important is your little girl, to you? '

Lily ducked as Margaret reached out for her with a claw and she screamed as the others noticed what was going on. Now on the floor, she scrambled across the floor of the TARDIS quickly and Margaret turned away from her, giving up and heading for Rose instead.

The Doctor grabbed Lily's forearms and almost lifted her off the ground in his hurry to pull her to her feet and make sure that she was alright.

Margaret however, had managed to grab Rose, holding a sharp claw to her throat, threatening to kill her quite dengerously.

The Doctor darted forwards but stopped when Mararet held up a hand, warning him to stay back.

' Well,' she said,' I didn't manage to grab your precious daughter, but it seems this earth girl is just as important to you. One wrong move and she snaps like a twig. '

' Might have known you'd pull something,' the Doctor sighed.

Margaret laughed and moved closer with Rose under her arm,' Oh shut it,' she looked at Jack,' you, fly boy, put the extrapolator at my feet. '

Jack hesitated, but Margaret tightened her grip on Rose. Jack looked at the Doctor, who nodded and so, Jack did as he was told.

' Thank you,' Margaret said, as Jack fell into line beside Lily - any thoughts of their romance and kiss were long gone in the sudden danger,' just as I had planned. '

' I thought you were going to build a nuclear power station? ' Rose asked, her voice coming out strangulated.

' Failing that,' Margaret said,' if I were to be arrested ... then anyone capable of tracking me down would have considerable technology of their own. Therefore, they would be captivated by the extrapolator. Especially a magpie mind like yours, Doctor. So the extrapolator was programmed to go to plan B. '

Here, Margaret pulled on one of Rose's plaits roughly, and the Doctor's face hardened as he moved forward slighty.

Margaret continued,' To lock onto the nearest alien power source and open the rift. And what a power source it found - I'm back on schedule - thanks to you lot. '

' The rift will convulse,' Lily said coldly,' you'll blow up the whole planet. '

' And you with it,' Margaret agreed,' while I ride this extrapolator board all the way to freedom. '

There was a sudden bursy of lightening, and the ship's controls started to go haywire again, all flashing and blinking.

The Doctor looked from them to Margaret,' Of course, once you open the rift, it will bow tis ship apart. '

' So sue me,' the evil creature hissed.

The Doctor continued,' It's not just any old power source. It's the TARDIS. _My _TARDIS. The best ship in the whole of the universe. '

' It'll make wonderful scrap,' sneered the woman/slitheen.

' What's that light? ' Rose asked.

' It's the heart of the TARDIS,' supplied Lily, who had learned an awful lot from her Dad over the years,' this is the ships soul. You've opened up her soul. '

Breathing heavily, Margaret stared into the light as if suddenly forgetting everything else. Her voice became dreamy and vague as she muttered,' It's ... so bright ... '

' Look at it, Margaret,' the Doctor encouraged.

' Beautiful,' Margaret breathed.

' Look inside, Blon Fel Fotch,' the Doctor encouraged,' look at the light. '

Margaret was completely transfixed by the light, and her grip on Rose was relaxed. Rose stumbled out of the way and over to Lily and Jack, standing close to them fearfully, while Margaret continued to stare blissfully into the light, a smile crossing her face.

' Thank you,' she said to the Doctor softly.

Slowly, she was engulfed by the light and when the light cleared, her skin suit flopped ontop of the extrapolator limply, empty.

The Doctor pressed a few buttons and rushed around the controls, working on putting everything back to usual.

' What happened to Margaret? ' asked Rose

' Must have got burnt up,' Jack shrugged,' carried out her own death sentence. '

' No, I don't think so,' the Doctor said,' she looked into the heart of the TARDIS, and even _I _don't know how strong that it. The ship's telpathic - gets inside your head, translates alien languages. Maybe the raw energy can translate all sorts of thoughts .... '

He knelt down next to the skin suit for a closer look and the other three followed, kneeled down beside him, all huddled around it.

Lily's legs were pressed against Jack's and she tried not to think about it.

The Doctor reached inside the skin suit and pulled out and egg,' Ha! Here she is! '

' She's an egg? ' Rose asked.

' Regressed to her childhood,' the Doctor nodded.

' She's an egg? ' Jack asked.

The Doctor grinned,' She can start again! Live her life from scratch. If we take her home, give her to a different family, tell 'em ot bring her up properly, she might be alright. '

' Or she might be worse,' Jack said.

' It's her choice,' the Doctor said.

Lily smiled,' And everyone lives. '

' She's an egg? ' Rose asked again.

' She's an egg,' the Doctor echoed.

Rose smiled but then her eyed widened as she suddenly remembered something,' Oh my God - Mickey! '

She ran out of the TARDIS, leaving the other three together. The Doctor was fiddling with the controls, while Jack and Lily stood there motionless.

Jack looked at Lily and Lily only glanced at him before staring at the floor - she'd thought so much about she and Jack, and couldn't make up her mind either way about it - they'd probably be brilliant, she knew, but ...

' Lily? '

Lily's head snapped up quickly and she loked at her Dad with a smile.

' Are you alright? ' the Doctor asked,' you're ... quiet. '

She nodded, knowing she couldn't tell him about she and Jack. ' Fine,' she said, ' just ... fine. '

The Doctor seemed satisfied with this and went back to the controls, while Jack tried - and failed - to catch Lily's eye and give her some sort of signal without the Doctor noticing. He wanted to find out how she felt, and he wanted to do it soon.

Rose burst into the TARDIS, cutting through the silence, and not looking too happy.

' We're all powered up,' the Doctor told Rose,' we can leave. Opening the rift filled us up with energy - we can go. If that's alright ... '

Rose kept her tone light, although there were traces of tears down her cheeks,' Yeah, fine. '

The Doctor looked at her carefully and asked,' Hows Mickey? '

' He's okay. He's gone. '

Lily noticed the look on her Dad's face - it was one of genuine compassion for his friend. She averted her eyes, once again feeling like she was intruding on a moment.

' D'you wanna go and find him? ' the Doctor asked,' we'll wait ... '

' No need,' Rose insisted, looking at him sadly.

The Doctor held her gaze for a moment before clapping his hands briskly and turning back to the controls,' Off we go, then. Always moving on. '

Jack nodded,' Next stop, Raxacoricofallapatorious. Now you don't get to say that often. '

' We'll just stop by and put her in the hatchery,' the Doctor said,' Margaret the Slitheen can live her life again! A whole new chance! '

' That'd be nice,' Rose said, almost to herself as the TARDIS engines worked up and they began their journey.

The Doctor turned around and grinned at Lily,' Raxacoricofallapatarious! Isn't this just fantastic? I've wanted to show you this for ages - wait until you see it. You'll love it. '

Lily nodded,' I'm sure. '

The Doctor frowned,' Are you sure you're alright? You don't sound very enthusiastic about it. This isn't like you. '

Lily sighed at her Dad's ability to notice everything. He usually always knew when she was lying and he always knew when she was preoccupied.

' I'm fine,' she told him,' I'm just going to go ... put my scarf away. It's warm on their planet, right? '

Needing a moment to think to herself and to get away from Jack's gaze, she left the control room.

***

Meanwhile in Cardiff, another version of Captain Jack Harkness was there. The Captain Jack Harkness who'd been in Cardiff for over a century, and now led his own team.

The whole Torchwood team were working late on their latest thing, though Jack had told them not to do anything about this rift thing - he'd told them that it would be sorted out by someone else.

He'd mentioned a paradox and then the whole team had gathered around the screen and watched what was going on in the bay when one of them pointed out that Jack was both in the hub and outside.

As they watched the two figures on the screen run towards the TARDIS, Jack grinned at his second in command.

' I'll be right back,' he told her.

When he returned 10 minutes later, it was with the two glasses and the almost full bottle of champagne that had been left behind.

***

**Author's Note: The Torchwood team in 2005 would have been made up of Owen, Tosh and Suzie I think, because the Battle of Canary hadn't happened, so Ianto couldn't be there, and Gwen joined after Ianto.**

**Also, I don't know if Lily and Jack's kiss seems right in this chapter - would appreciate feedback on it - but I wanted it to take place in Cardiff. I wanted their first kiss to be specifically at Cardiff bay, just above where the Torchwood Hub would be.**

**Are people happy for Jack and Lily to get together now? Or shall we let things develop a bit more?**


	9. Decision Time?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter Nine

Lily stopped just at the other side of the double doors and sighed, running a hand through her hair.

She paused a moment before heading for her room. Once she'd thrown her scarf there - the scarf obviously just an excuse to leave her Dad and the others for a bit - she sank onto the bed.

Her mind spun with all sorts of thoughts as she sat there - what to do? What to do? She knew Jack wouldn't leave it be now, and she knew she couldn't leave things as they were.

What was more, she knew she was very attracted to Jack.

She was falling for him hard, and she knew she couldn't resist his charms for much longer, even though she knew there could be never be a relationship between them the same would there would be between two humans.

The more she thought about it, the more she couldn't stop.

She felt the TARDIS shake greatly and she knew they'd landed when she heard the familiar whoosing noise.

There was a knock at her door and whoever was on the other side didn't wait for an answer before entering her room.

She looked up at the same time that a single tear fell down her cheek.

' Oh,' she said softly,' it's you. '

Jack's usual grin wasn't there - instead he looked quite serious,' Hey,' he said, moving closer to her,' there's no need for that, is there? '

He came almost impossibly close, taking her hand and pulling her to her feet. He looked at her and she almost felt like she could melt under his gaze. He reached out and wiped the tear away with his thumb, before leaning in to kiss her.

She reluctantly laid a hand on his chest and shook her head,' Jack ... I - I can't. '

Jack just shook his head, allowing himself a smile,' Don't say anything,' he said quietly, laying a hand on her waist and leaning in.

This time she said nothing, feeling unable to resist. She closed her eyes and his lips met hers briefly, a stolen, chaste kiss. When she opened her eyes, he had broken away from her but stood nearby.

' Lily,' he said.

Lily shook her head,' We've landed,' she said,' Dad will be wondering where I am. '

Jack sighed, but accepted this and they walked back to the control room in silence, both occupied with their thoughts of the other.

Lily's thoughts were - if possible - even more confused now. A second kiss between them had made it clear that she couldn't push him away easily, and it felt so right, yet a relationship between them could never happen ... could it?

When they entered the control room, Lily was sure to plaster in face in a warm smile so as not to give anything away.

' Hey Dad,' she grinned as she burst through the doors.

The Doctor grinned in return,' Raxacoricofallapatorious - here we are. '

Rose laughed,' Ha! Raxacorico ... fallapatorious. '

The Doctor smiled proudly at Rose before looking at Lily and Jack,' Everyone ready? ' he asked, grabbing the egg from the top of the control panel, where he'd left it.

There was a general murmur of assent and the Doctor turned towards the TARDIS doors.

Once they all stepped outside, Lily trying to keep her mind on the task at hand, rather than on Jack, Lily stood close to her Dad, deciding it was safest to be near him than near Jack.

The planet was mainly made up of grassy land and hills, with small villages in between the hill, and grand marble temples. There was a distinct smell of cinammon in the air and Lily smiled.

' So this is it,' Rose said,' what do we stay to the Slitheens? '

The Doctor smield reassuringly at her,' It will be fine. Firstly, the Slitheen are just one family - the people here are Raxacoricofallapatorians. And secondly, other than the Slitheen family, the people of this planet are a peaceful race. '

' Good,' Rose muttered.

The Doctor looked around them - they were stood on top of a grassy hill, and below them, they could see a village. ' Over there then,' he said, pointing down the hill.

He and Rose set off ahead, the Doctor filling Rose in on all the ins and outs of the planet, leaving Jack and Lily to look at each other.

Lily looked away from him and followed the other two down the hill.

Jack smirked and followed her, soon falling into step beside her.

' You know,' he said quietly after they'd walked for almost a minute in silence,' you're going to have to talk to me at some point. Those two are going to suspect something if we're not talking, because we usually get on so well. '

Luckily, Rose and the Doctor were quite a few feet in front and couldn't hear the conversation properly, especially due to lowered voices.

Lily didn't look at him, keeping her eyes trained at the ground,' They'll get over it,' she said,' I'll blame it on being tired. '

' You're not tired,' Jack told her,' you've told me that Time Lords don't need as much sleep as humans. You're not tired - you just don't want to talk to me. '

Lily sighed,' It's not that I don't want to talk to you, Captain. Rather that I don't think I can. '

' It's not that hard,' Jack said,' we kissed, Lily. It's not as if I killed you or something. '

' Jack,' Lily said quietly, glancing at Rose and the Doctor and then finally to him,' this is confusing for me - will you just leave it alone? '

He laughed a little,' I will. For now. But don't think this is the end of it. I always get my own way, Lily. '

They were now at the bottom of the hill and the Doctor called over his shoulder,' Are you two coming or not? You're always off in your own little world. '

Lily cleared her throat and quickened her pace, to meet them.

When she stopped beside him, the Doctor looked at her - he was certain something wasn't quite right. He knew her too well.

' Dad,' Lily said, rolling her eyes at him,' before you ask - there is nothing wrong. I've ... just got a bit of a headache. '

He seemed satisfied with this excuse and gave her a sympathetic smile, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, kissing her forehead and letting go.

' So we just leave this somewhere? ' asked Jack.

The Doctor nodded,' There's a hatchery - a place where eggs can be left by those who don't want them. The people who work there find a home for the eggs before they're hatched, so we'll just go in and say that we found this outside somewhere and were in the area - thought we'd better put it somewhere safe. '

' Won't they be suspicious of humans on their planet - there can't be many humans here? ' Rose asked.

The Doctor shrugged,' I don't think it'll be a problem. We'll only be in there a few minutes - they'll be grateful that we've returned one of their own. '

Lily was looking around and her eyes rested on a marble building across the square. There was a sign above it, which Lily couldn't quite read from the distance they were at, but it looked the only possible building, since the rest were shops and small houses.

' Dad? ' she said, gesturing at it.

The Doctor nodded,' Looks like our place. '

' God this is weird,' Rose said,' I'm going to meet a Slitheen! One that's not going to kill us! '

' Yeah, but don't call it a Slitheen,' the Doctor warned as they headed for the building in question,' remember, the Slitheen are - or were before they were wiped out - a criminal family. People won't take too well to being associated with them. '

Rose nodded and the Doctor pushed open the door to the hatchery.

As Lily followed Rose inside, and Jack brought up the rear, they looked around. The room they'd walked into looked like a regular reception area - a desk with a computer, stacks of paper, notices on the wall. Except for the fact that there was a big green creature behind the desk.

The Raxacoricofallapatorian looked highly suprised to see four humans - or two humans and two time lords, all though all four looked like humans - in her reception.

' Can I help you? ' she asked in the voice with a strange bleating tone, eyeing the egg beadily.

The Doctor smiled politely and explained that they werre travellers who'd gotten lost and had found this egg nearby where they'd landed.

Lily watched carefully as her Dad told the story to the receptionist and then handed over the egg. The Raxacoricofallapatorian seemed happy with this explanation and thanked them profusely before they left.

Once in the open air again, Rose laughed,' Oh my God! That was so surreal! '

' Not every day you do that,' Jack grinned.

The Doctor looked around at his companions,' Well,' he said,' back to the TARDIS, unless anyone really wants to explore here? '

No-one seemed overly bothered about it.

' The people from here creep me out,' Lily said.

Rose nodded,' Agreed. I'm tired, anyway. I could use my beauty sleep. '

' As could I,' Jack nodded,' you don't get to be this good looking without a little hard work. '

As they all began to walk back to the TARDIS, the Doctor's arm once again found its way to his daughter's shoulders. He held her in a protective position as he so often did.

' Is that headache still there? ' he asked her while they walked,' you know I could probably take it away, if you wanted? '

Lily knew her Dad could try to take it away by putting his hands to her temples and concentrating - the same wa he could read minds if he wanted to. And she didn't want him reading her mind right now. He'd done it in the past sometimes, but not much, and he didn't want him to do it after today's events.

Instead, she shook her head,' It's not so bad now. I ... I think I just need to lie down. '

The Doctor smiled,' You're getting more and more human,' he told her,' we don't need as much sleep as humans, but lately you're getting just as much. '

Lily smiled in return, not telling him that she didn't get much sleep as she ended up lying there thinking about a rather handsome captain.

Once they were back in the TARDIS, the Doctor set the controls. Rose and Jack said goodbye to the Doctor and went to bed, whilst Lily hovered around for a few more moments.

' Are you sleeping tonight? ' she asked him.

He shrugged,' I don't know - I thought I might go to the library for a bit. I don't feel like much sleep tonight. You should get some though, if you've still got that headache. '

Lily nodded and hugged him goodnight.

' Night Lils,' her Dad said, ruffling her hair affectionately.

' Night Dad,' she grinned, before leaving the control room.

Once in her bedroom, Lily had no intention of going to sleep. She knew she could go for a while longer without any sleep, so she sat on the bed, wide awake for a while.

Then she decided she needed to clear her head, otherwise she wouldn't stop thinking of him.

Usually when she needed to think, or wanted some time to herself, she went for a swim in the pool. She grinned to herself, deciding that that would probably work this time too.

After changing into her favourite swimming costume and throwing a long dressing gown over it, she slipped her slippers on and left the room.

***

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is much shorter than some of the others, but there wasn't too much to write because I wanted the Jack/Lily confrontation to be seperate to anything else to that will be up next, although I'm not exactly sure how it will go - fingers crossed everyone will be happy.**


	10. Decision Made

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Author's Note: When stating Jack's age (as he is not immortal yet) I've decided that he's 38 because John Barrowman is 43 this year, so in 2005 (when series 1 was) he would have turned 38.**

Chapter 10

Lily shrugged out of her dressing gown and looked around the room.

The pool was quite a decent size, with light blue tiling on the floor and a set of stairs at the deep end.

She left her dressing gown on the bench and got out a few towels. Running a hand through her dark hair, she looked around the room, and then wrapped her arms around her torso.

Hugging herself, she edged towards the water and dipped her toes in the water. It was cold and she shivered slightly before bracing herself and jumping in the middle of the pool.

When she came up, her hair was flattened across her face and she pulled a face, moving the wet strands away. Where she'd jumped in, she could stand up, and the water came to her shoulders.

She shivered a little and then relaxed, tipping her head back and getting her hair wet again, smoothing it all down.

When she'd gotten used to the water, she smiled to herself and set off towards the deep end.

She'd been swimming on her own for a good hour and was doing a good job of pushing Captain Jack Harkness out of her mind. She knew she couldn't think about him all the time, or she'd go mental - not what she needed right now. Life was hectic as it was with all the phone box travel and getting caught up with all the aliens and doing a whole lot of running.

Add a secret relationship to that - because it would have to be secret; Dad would never approve of it - and she'd have far too much to cope with.

Although ... they got on so well. And he could be so lovely sometimes, and ... no.

_No, no, no. Don't go don't this route_, she told herself. _You're not supposed to be thinking about him _she reminded herself.

She tried to clear her head and sighed, picking her feet from the floor and laying on her back, floating in a star shape. She had just about achieved her desired clear mind, when the door creaked open.

' I told you I wouldn't let it go,' the very familiar voice said.

Quite suprised, Lily stood up in the water and turned around to face him.

' What are you doing in here? ' she asked, feeling exposed and moving deeper in the water, so only her shoulders upwards were visible.

Jack grinned,' I fancied a swim. '

' But you knew I'd be in here? ' asked Lily, shaking her head at him.

He shrugged, still grinning,' Maybe. I wanted to talk to you, but you weren't in your room. I had a look around and here you are. '

' Here I am,' Lily agreed quietly.

' Mind if I join you? ' Jack asked, raising his eyebrows and not waiting for an answer before taking his shoes off. Lily watched open mouthed as he took off his trousers, leaving him stood in a pair of boxer shorts.

His legs were tanned and toned and she had to fight to keep her eyes away from him. She blushed, looking around the room instead. She failed, looking back at him, her eyes starting at his feet and moving up his leg, taking in every detail of him.

She was distracted by him then pulling his shirt over his head, giving her chance to inspect his chest, arms and stomach, against her better judgement. She knew she shouldn't be looking at him like this, when she was trying to _not _think about him. But it was so tempting when he stood there right in front of her ... like he was _trying _to tempt her.

' It's rude to stare, you know,' Jack told her with a smirk.

Lily tore her eyes from his body and forced herself to concentrate on his face. She shook her head,' Staring? Me? '

Jack grinned,' What's the matter? See something you like? '

' You _wish_,' Lily said, willing herself to remain calm and to be confident.

' I don't need to wish,' Jack said, approaching the end of the pool and sitting down on the edge,' pretty soon, I'll have the most beautiful woman in the universe in my arms. '

' Oh? ' Lily asked, much more confident than she felt,' You'll have to introduce me to her some time. '

Jack laughed and slid into the water, slowly moving towards her, the cold not even phasing him.

Lily bit her lip nervously as Jack advanced closer. She took a step backwards and Jack took a step closer. She soon realised that he would go wherever she went, so she stopped backing away.

She stood in the water, the water now just below her shoulders, and Jack came close, his body dripping wet and all the more attractive.

She said nothing - feeling unable to. He was spell-binding, and she was captivated by him - both of them in this pool felt like something out of a dream - it was ridiculous.

Jack's hands were underneath the water and they soon found their way to her bare waist. His hands felt odd on the bare flesh and he rubbed his thumbs around in light circles. She relaxed in his hold and tipped her head back as he drew her closer.

' Lily, Lily, Lily,' he said, his voice unusually quiet and serious, though his smirk was there,' looks like I've got you sooner than I thought you would ... maybe I get to have my ... wicked way,' he said, bringing his head down and kissing her neck lightly, his lips working their way up her neck.

She groaned as he kissed her cheek, dangerously close to the corner of her lips and then she shook her head and pulled her face away from his.

' Wicked way? ' she repeated,' right here in the pool? What do you take me for, Captain? '

Jack grinned, thinking she was joking, and reached for her cheek.

She shook her head, sobering up a bit and thinking about what she was doing now.

' It's not a joke, Jack,' she said, her face clouding as she turned her back on him,' this is ... this is serious. '

' Then talk to me,' Jack said, folding his arms over his chest,' We kissed by the bay. Then we kissed in your room. Then you blank me and get all funny. Then we just kiss again and now you're being all off again. '

' I'm sorry,' Lily muttered, still not facing him.

Jack sighed,' I think we need to talk about this, don't you? '

Lily whirled around as fast as she could do in the water,' Yeah,' she said,' we need to talk about this, without you trying to kiss me or anything ... because I'm not strong enough and I'll let you, then I'll be all confused again. '

Jack nodded,' Alright then,' he said,' so we talk ... here? Now? '

' It's as good a time as any,' Lily said, moving towards the side of the pool and pulling herself up on the side of it.

She sat on the side of the pool, her legs dangling in as the water lapped around her legs. Jack moved over to the side too, but stayed in the water, which lapped around his chest.

' Where do we start? ' Jack asked.

Lily bit her lip and then said,' Well, I suppose we could start at the beginning. I need to know ... _you _kissed _me, you _made the first move - I need to know how you feel. '

Jack said nothing, so Lily continued,' You flirt with everyone and everything Jack; you're a player. Yet, when we're together, you can be so different. You confuse me. Am I just going to be one of the girls you flirt with, kiss, and then forget about? '

Jack quickly replied,' No! ' There was a pause before he said,' No way. Lily, what I'm going to say to you is something I've never said to anyone. '

' Oh? '

' I think I'm really falling for you. I'm more attracted to you than I ever have been to anyone, and it's not just because you're gorgeous - it's everything about you. You're the only girl I've ever thought about this seriously. No flirting ... no messing you about ... a proper relationship. '

' Wow,' Lily said, almost to herself, before clearing her throat and looking at him,' so ... you want ...? '

Jack nodded,' I like everything about you and I want you to be mine. And only mine. '

Lily raised her eyebrows - this was serious coming from anyone, but from Jack? Jack wasn't the type to pick one person and commit himself.

' But,' Lily interrupted,' you're a flirt, Jack. You don't do monogomy. '

' I would. For you,' he said.

She shook her head,' You're a rake, Captain. How do I know you can commit to me, and only me? I don't want to be messed about by you. '

He reached out and took one of her hands,' Lily, I'm serious about you. You're the kind of girl I could find myself really falling for. I know I've got a reputation and a past, and I can't prove myself to you, but ... I could sure as hell make you happy. '

Lily laughed, shaking her head,' It's not that easy. '

' But you admit that you have feelings for me? ' he asked

Lily paused and then knew it was time to bare the truth and the whole truth,' Yeah,' she said,' 'course I do. We both know that we get on really well . I'm more attracted to you than I ever have been to anyone. '

' Then what's the problem? ' Jack asked,' you like me. I like you. ' He brought her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it softly.

She shook her head and pulled the hand away,' I don't know,' she said,' the more I think about it, the more I want this to happen. You're so much fun, you're such a great person and you're incredibly handsome. But don't you see? You and I won't always get on the way we do now - you're going to keep on ageing and eventually you'll die. And I won't. Not for a very long time. I'm 200 and in my first regeneration - imagine how long I could be around for with another 12 bodies to go. '

Jack shook his head,' Don't worry about that,' he said,' it's a long way off. I'm 38 years old, Lily. I've got plenty of years ahead of me. '

' But - '

' No,' Jack said firmly, moving to stand in front of her, so he was between her legs. He laid his hands on her knees and looked up at her,' think about the human thing when the time comes. For now, let's just be together and see how it works out. '

' But then there's my Dad,' Lily said.

' You think he'll be jealous? ' asked Jack with a grin.

Lily pushed his hands on her knees,' This is serious, Jack. He's made it pretty clear that he wouldn't approve of a relationship between us. He thinks no-one's good enough for me, and not you because of how you are with women - and men, I think. '

' It's always goin to come back to that, is it? ' Jack sighed,' Lily, I'll show you that I can be faithful to one person. I'll treat you properly. '

She nodded,' I know. I know you would, because when we're together sometimes, you're completely different to that flirty Captain Jack. But my Dad won't believe that. He's protective, and he'll think he's got every reason to be, where you're involved. He won't like it. '

' Then he doesn't have to know,' shrugged Jack.

Lily raised her eyebrows - she hadn't thought of that,' You mean we lie to him? '

' Not exactly lie,' Jack shrugged,' we just keep something from him. We'll just keep this to ourselves for a little - just until we know what we're doing. Just until we know we're happy. Until I've proved to you, that all I wanted it you. Only you. '

The Time Lady paused for a moment, before nodding,' I - I don't usually keep things from him, and it won't feel right to sneak about from him. _But _... but maybe it's for the best. At least that way, we can tell him when we're sure we're happy together, and maybe he'll feel better about it when he realises we're sure about it. '

Jack grinned,' Then we're alright. No more problems? '

' No more problems,' she repeated, before stopping and shaking her head,' But - oh, I don't know. I mean - '

Jack held up a hand,' Stop,' he said, authority creeping into is voice,' this should be simple - I like you and you like me, so we get together. But you're finding all these excuses, and you don't need to. '

Lily said nothing and just stared at him as he reached up and laid his hands on her waist. He grabbed her at the waist and pulled her into the water with him.

She stood next to him and he wrapped his arms around her.

' You know what I think? ' he asked, an arm around her waist, the other cupping her cheek,' I think you know we'd be amazing together. And that scares the hell out of you. '

He leaned in and kissed her lips swiftly.

' But it doesn't need to,' he said,' so what do you say? '

And then she finally stopped talking herself out of it and did what felt right.

And he kissed back.

***

**Hope everyone thought that was alright?**


	11. Dear Susan

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Author's Note: This is written mostly in first person from Lily's point of view - like in chapter one - just to do something different, but chapters afterwards will be back to 3rd person.**

**Italics is 1st person - diary entry - and normal text is 3rd person - no-one's point of view.**

Chapter 11

Lily sat on her bed and chewed on the end of her favourite purple pen.

She was cross legged on her bed and in her lap was a notebook with a fluffy pink cover. She looked at what she'd written the previous day and then smiled, putting the pen to the page of her diary.

_Dear Susan_

She smiled. It had always felt mean to call the diary "Diary" so she named each of her diaries. Last year's had been Sarah Jane, and the year before, Polly.

_When you travel aroud space and time, your time line tends to get very messed up. It's very hard to keep track of time and sometimes all concept of time can slip away if you're not careful. God, that can mess things up when it comes to taking humans home; the amount of times we've gotten it wrong ... though I think there's someting wrong with the TARDIS, to be honest. She makes so many mistakes in landing that they can't possibly all be blamed on Dad. But Dad refuses to investigate - he says the old girl's working just fine, and I'd make the same mistakes if I'd been around that long._

_Anyway, I'm off the point now - keeping track of time. Yeah, it's hard. So I can't be sure, but I think - and Jack agrees - that it'd been 3 months since he and I got together that night in the pool._

_So far, we've managed to keep it quiet. _

_I hate having to lie and keep things from Dad, but I keep telling myself that it's for the best. And it is, I suppose. I really like Jack, and I don't want Dad to go mad and ruin what could be, between me and Jack._

_I know Dad's got his reasons to keep me away from Jack - he thinks Jack's not good enough for me. He thinks Jack would go off with some other girl and hurt me. He's wrong._

_Don't get me wrong, I had my cautions about that too, but since we've been together he's toned down the flirting. I told him I didn't mind the flirting when we're off travelling here there and everywhere - if Jack didn't flirt with everyone he'd be a completely different person - but he's definitley toned it down. _

_I honestly don't mind him flirting and I'm trying to be laid back about it - of course I have to be laid back when Dad and Rose are around - but he knows if he actually went further with someone else, we'd be over._

_I'm suprised he's sticking to me and me only. I never would have thought it possible, but there we are. The truth is, I've fallen for him harder than I ever would have imagined, and it appears that he's done the same for me. _

_Who'd have thought it? Last female Time Lord and a 51st century Time Agent. Funny old universe, isn't it?_

_I'm not planning on keeping it a secret forever. Dad's very clever - he'll figure out something's going on. He knows me far too well._

_I'm planning on telling him soon, now I know that Jack and I are the real thing - I know it's only been a few months, but when you're spending every day together and almost dying every other day, it makes everything much more intense._

_The other day, Jack jokingly suggested that I wipe my Dad's mind a bit, so he doesn't remember about Jack's ways with women - and men - therefore he won't be mad by the time we tell him. I know I could never do that to him - I don't even know if I'm capable, since Dad is so much more powerful than I am. He'd probably be able to block me out of his mid or something. Then Jack said we should drug him or something - I don't even think there is a drug that does that._

_Anyway, Jack knows I want to tell Dad. But he knows I worry about it. Jack reckons I worry far too much. He says I should just tell Dad and get it over with or keep it quiet and not complain about it - he says all this worrying isn't doing either of us any good._

_He said some other stuff too, but I was a bit distracted. Jack seems to have that effect on me and he completely uses it to his advantage when he wants to shut me up._

_It's weird ... some of the moments we have together. All little stolen moments inbetween exploring the universe._

_It's not so hard sometimes, but at other times it's very hard. Sometimes it's easy because when the four of us are out together, Dad sticks with Rose and shows her everthing, leaving me and Jack together. We get to have our little conversations and we can flirt, and it's not too hard. _

_But other times, Dad puts his arm around me and hugs me and we have these lovely moments where I'm reminded how close I am to Dad, and I start to feel guilty about keeping things from him._

_Then I get back to the TARDIS, and the four of us have dinner together sometimes. Sometimes Jack feels it necessary to take my hand under the table, although I always tell him off afterwards, he knows I don't mind._

_Last night, I was in my room reading. We've had a busy couple of days, and even Dad decided he wanted some sleep._

_I was finishing off the last few chapters of my books, when there was a knock at my bedroom door. I knew perfectly well it was Jack and I didn't even need to look up._

_See, this is how sweet he can be sometimes - how different he is to the flirty Jack Harkness - he came into my room, we chatted for a bit, and then he went to sleep in my room. He didn't try anything, and he didn't rush me into anything. He just went to sleep and when I woke up this morning, I was enveloped in his arms._

_These are the moments when I think what we have could last a very long time. The moments that I never want to let go._

_Jack says he feels the same, and I believe him mostly, but I'm no fool - I know that however he feels, he's still terrified of the idea of commitment. The fact that he struggles to say how he feels out loud, makes me wonder how I'll know when it's love. I think I'll know it's love when he lets me where that military greatcoat of his. I bet it's warm and cosy and smells like him._

_God - I've just read over everything I've written so far today and it makes me think that Jack is right - I think I do go on about things a bit much sometimes. I blame it on my Dad; I'm sure I must get it from him. And if it's not a genetic thing, I can certainly blame it on him rubbing off on me._

_I've just checked my watch and I really need to stop now. It's late but I'm not going to sleep._

_Jack and I have agreed to meet at the pool for a bit. These stolen moments are brilliant. Really brilliant._

_It was Jack who suggested this as a place to meet and we've been meeting there in secret regularly over the last few months. It had to be somewhere Dad won't go - he doesn't do much swiming. I didn't see what was wrong with my room or Jack's room, but Jack said there was something quite alluring about the pool where he "got the most beautiful woman in the universe in his arms, for good."_

_I'd better go, anway. I can't keep the dashing Captain waiting._

Smiling to herself, Lily put down her pen and ran a hand through her jet black hair.

***

Hours earlier on Earth, a woman ran a hand through her flaming red hair.

This was 21st Century Cardiff and she was sat behind her desk in the Torchwood Three Hub.

It was a fairly quiet day as things went in Torchwood, and all she had to do today were a few pieces of paperwork, and a few phonecalls - Jack always delegated far too much paperwork to her than she would have liked.

Across the hub, Jack was in his office, Owen was rolling a little ball backwards and forwards across his desk, Tosh was updating the systems, and Suzie was in the kitchen.

Signing her name on the bottom of one piece of paperwork, she then stamped it with the date and put it on one side.

She spent a moment debating whether to make a coffee, she deciding against - her coffee was horrible. The team relied on Owen running out to the Starbucks a few streets away, while Owen frequently complained that he was a Doctor, not a waiter.

Staying where she was, she opened the top draw of her desk and pulled out a purple diary and smiled, flipping to today's page.

She looked away from her diary when a shadow fell across her desk, and she looked up to see Jack.

She grinned.

***

**Who's the red haired woman at Torchwood Three? How is she there?**

**Firstly, sorry the chapters have been a bit shorter recently.**

**Secondly I would appreciate any ideas from people, because I want to know what people would like to read, and because there is only **_**Bad Wolf/Parting of the Ways**_** to write up from series 1, but I don't want to do that right away - would like a few more chapters inbetween.**

**Also, I would like to know how many people who read this watch **_**Torchwood **_**as well. If hardly anyone does, then the little Torchwood snippets are just going to be confusing and I'll stop doing them. But if people do watch it, then there could be more to come.**


	12. Honey, Honey

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 12

Lily was in her room, getting changed into some of the fantastic clothes she'd found in the TARDIS' wardrobe.

Another couple of days had passed, and the time travellers were now on their way to Earth, late 1970s, for a concert. It had been Rose's idea to go to a concert, although she didn't know where she wanted to go. The Doctor told Rose to pick a band, any band, and she chose Abba.

There were originally protests about this, but in the end, they all agreed to go, since it _was _Rose's choice.

Lily enthusiastically took the opportunity to dress up in some of the 1970s stuff in the wardrobe - she found some hippe clothes, some disco clothes ... all sorts.

The Doctor refused to dress up, but Rose and Lily both raided the wardrobe, and Jack had too.

Lily finished off her outfit, by tying a scarf in her hair and letting it hang over her shoulder and down her front. She smiled and grabbing a handbag, slinging it over her shoulder before heading for the control room.

' Well, what do we have here? ' asked a teasing voice from behind her.

She turned - Jack had the annoying habit of managing to be wherever she was, and jump out to suprise her.

The sight she was met with was Jack in a black suit, with a flowery, open necked pink shirt, and a pair of grey boots with a little heel on the bottom.

She couldn't help but laugh out loud at him,' You should see yourself,' she told him as he strode forwards.

He shrugged,' Got to fit in with the crowd, baby,' he told her, laying a hand on her waist in the otherwise deserted corridor.

' Baby? ' she asked, raising her eyebrows,' is that a '70s thing? '

' Maybe,' Jack replied,' I think it kind of works, don't you? '

' I suppose,' Lily said, as he kissed her cheek playfully. She giggled and laid a hand on his cheek, pushing his face away from hers lightly and sticking her tounge out.

Jack grabbed both of her hands and held them in the air, so that he could stop her from fighting against him. He looked at her with a glint in his eyes, and then looked her up and down swiftly.

' Nice outfit,' he said with an approving nod,' very ... appropriate, I think. '

Lily laughed. She was wearing an orange minidress with large flowers printed across it in shades of red and yellow. The pattern on it matched the pattern on her scarf, and the dress reached a couple of inches above her knees. On her feet were a pair of little black heels.

Jack gripped her hands tighter and grinned as she tried to shake his hands off, although she wasn't trying very hard, and she had a playful grin on her face.

He pushed her hands backwards and moved forwards, pressing his lips to hers.

He kissed her slowly and she parted her lips, returning the kiss.

As he dropped one of her hands and his hand moved to her waist, she came to a realisation. She opened her eyes and grabbed his hand, moving it away from her body.

' Not here,' she said, shaking her head,' not now - what if Dad or Rose comes along here? It's a corridor, Jack. '

Jack nodded,' Right, sorry,' he said, though he didn't look the least bit sorry,' although, we _are _going to have to tell at some point. Unless ... you've decided that you don't want this any more? '

Lily shook her head,' You know perfectly well that I want you, Captain Jack Harkness. It's just a matter of finding the right moment to tell my Dad. '

Jack put an arm around her waist as they walked towards the control room, and she found the arm soothing, not bothering to tell him to get off. ' There's probably not going to be a right moment,' he told her,' you've just got to be brave and tell him. '

Lily shrugged,' I guess, although ... it doesn't mean I have to do it right away. How about we give it a week or so, then we tell him? '

Jack also shrugged,' It's all down to you,' he told her,' he's your Dad. we'll tell him whenever you want to. '

Lily smiled as they stopped a few feet away from the doors to the control room.

He dropped his arm from her waist and she turned away from him, towards the doors, but then stopped, spinning on the spot and turning back to him.

She laid a hand on his shoulders and reached up to kiss his cheek.

' Thanks,' she whispered.

He raised his eyebrows in question.

' For being so supportive, all the time, ' she added quietly, before winking, and then turning to the doors.

Rose laughed when Lily entered the control room, and Lily ran over to Rose, hugging her.

' Oh my God! ' Rose laughed,' look at the pair of us! '

Lily looked at Rose's outfit - a white and black shift dress, with a pair of long white Gogo boots and a little white bolero cardigan.

' This is so brilliant,' Rose continued.

Lily grinned,' I know, right? You've got to love some of these clothes. We're going to fit right in - they'll all just think we're your average young music lovers. '

' Young? ' Rose asked, looking from Lily to the Doctor and back again.

Lily rolled her eyes,' You know what I mean - we look young. '

This time, Rose smirked and looked at the Doctor and Jack.

' Hey! ' the Doctor called from the controls,' don't be knocking the looks! I can't choose what I look like ... if I could, I'd be ginger. '

Jack put his hands on his hips,' I'll have you konw, Rose, that I've never had any complaints from people. I'm in my thirties! '

Rose shrugged turned to Lily again,' You ready to give it a bit of disco dancing? Do aliens know any dance moves? '

Lily laughed,' We know a few. I'm sure we'll all blend in just fine. '

The Doctor clapped his hands together,' Enough talking,' he said,' if we stand around talking, we'll never get to this concert. It'd be a bit of a shame, now we're here, wouldn't it? '

Rose nodded and turned towrds the TARDIS doors. She looked towards the others, who all nodded, and then she pushed the doors open.

Lily - who was actually quite excited about this - followed her young friend out, and stopped when she saw where they were.

The TARDIS was parked outside in the corner of a busy car park. There were people everywhere - people with banners, people laughing and shouting, people dressed in all kinds of weird clothes. People speaking in another language, she knew, although the TARDIS was translating, as usual.

Everyone was heading towards a big stadium in front of them and Lily couldn't quite decide where they were.

She came to her senses and looked around at her companions, who were now all standing outside the TARDIS.

' Dad? ' Lily asked,' where exactly are we? '

The Doctor laughed, laying a hand on her shoulder,' We've been enough places for you to be able to work it out for yourself, Lils. 1979. Stolckholm. Sweden. '

' Sweden? ' she repeated with a nod,' I thought we were heading for Wembley. This is cool. '

The Doctor grinned,' Where better to see the band than their home country. You just watch, Lily, Rose, the crowds will go mental here. Atmosphere will be electric - you just watch. '

Rose laughed,' C'mon then, Doctor. We'd better get down with this groovy thing. '

The Doctor pulled a face,' Don't do that,' he said,' really, don't do that. '

Rose looked a bit put out and the Doctor grinned and offered her an arm,' Shall we? ' he asked.

Rose laughed and slid her arm through his as they started to walk towards the arena, in with the crowds of many, many people.

Jack and Lily walked in front of the other two, trying not to look too much like a couple, walking with a fair distance between them.

' Hey! ' Rose called out to them,' what's with you two? ' she asked as they turned around to face she and the Doctor.

The Doctor nodded,' You look like you've had a falling out or something. You could at least try and act like friends. '

Jack laughed and offered his arm to Lily,' There's nothing wrong with us, Doctor,' he told the other man and Lily took his arm, though kept her body at a reasonable distance from his.

As they walked again, Lily exchanged a look with Jack and tried to stop herself from bursting out with laughter - it seemed that in trying not to look like a couple, they'd been doing it to the extreme that they didn't even look like friends.

Lily shook her head at herself - she should have realised that there was nothing wrong with talking and small gestures of affection; these wouldn't raise much suspicion. It was only like the little gestures between Rose and the Doctor.

Hanging from Jack's arm, Lily found herself wondering if they looked like a normal couple to outside eyes. She smiled at the thought.

As they got closer to the crowd in front of them, they joined a long queue outside the arena, standing behind a group of giggling girls, and only a few people seperating them from Rose and the Doctor.

Jack tightened his arm, and Lily smiled up at him. He winked at her, certain that Rose was too busy looking around at everyone's outfits and pointing them out to the Doctor, who was busy telling her not to point.

' You've got the paper? ' Jack asked her.

Lily nodded and shrugged her handbag from her shouders, dropping Jack's arm to open the clasp on it.

She pulled out a small brown leather wallet and opened it up. On the inside, there was a clear panel on each side, with pieces of the psychic paper in there - the paper would masquerade as two tickets, and the Doctor's paper, the other two tickets.

' See? ' Lily asked, holding out the paper,' It's not like I'd forget it. '

Jack took the paper from her - Lily rolled her eyes, knowing full well it would be blank, since pyschic paper wouldn't fool someone else who was used to using it.

Instead though, Jack smirked,' You've just handed me a piece of paper telling me that you think I'm gorgeous and you think we're going to have a great night. '

Lily blushed and reached out a hand, demanding the paper returned.

Jack grinned and gave it back. She glanced down and read the words written there "The feeling is entirely mutual, baby."

She looked up at him and grinned before throwing her bag onto her shoulder again and clutching the paper in one hand, being careful not to lose her precious paper.

Jack cleared his throat and looked at her meaningfully.

She looked back at him and he looked down at his arm. She smiled and once again, slid her arm through his.

Jack grinned at her and then looked up to the skies - it was dark and some of the stars were out already.

' D'you remember that night in Cardiff? ' he asked very quietly, while the Doctor and Rose were absorbed in their own conversation, and the noise of the crowd would be too loud for them to hear anyway.

Lily nodded silently.

Jack grinned and pointed up to the stars,' We did a bit of star gazing then,' he said.

Lily laughed and whispered,' Aren't you the romantic? First the star gazing. Then the whole Romeo + Juliet swimming pool thing. '

Jack shrugged,' What can I say? You bring out my romantic side. '

She scoffed,' Before me, there wasn't a romantic side and you know it,' she whispered.

Jack grinned and threw a quick glance in the direction of their companions, before deciding the coast was clear, and taking her free hand, bringing it to his lips. He planted a kiss on the back of her pale hand, and she grinned, completel absorbed in the moment.

Jack dropped her hand, just as they heard the Doctor making apologies to people hastily, before he came and stood beside them, Rose following.

' Wow,' the Doctor grinned,' finally managed to convince those people to let us get in the queue with you. '

Lily smiled at her Dad and shifted away fron Jack a little, though they were still arm in arm.

As the queue moved forwards, they got more excited, and soon they were ready to go in.

As the girls in front of them moved forwards, Jack accidently troe on one of their shoes. The girl in question turned around and shot a nastly glare at him, although the look faded very quickly when she took a proper look at Jack.

The girl blushed and turned to her friends.

One by one, her friend started turning around and stealing glances at Jack.

Jack grinned, relishing in the attention. Lily rolled her eyes and looked at Jack. The Doctor and Rose noticed the attention that the girls were giving to Jack.

The Doctor looked at Jack and shook his head, muttering to Rose and Lily,' His ego's going to blow if those girls stare at him all night.'

' Don't worry,' shrugged Lily,' we'll just have to keep him away from them. '

As they showed their "tickets" to the security personnel, they seemed to accept these documents, and they made their way into the arena.

While they were looking for decent seats, Lily noticed one of the girls turn around and steal another glance at Jack.

Lily distinctly heard her say, as she turned back to her friend,' Man, that guy is _hot. '_

_' _Shame he's with that girl,' sighed another.

' Lucky girl,' muttered a third.

Lily giggled and Jack grinned, throwing her a quick wink.

Once inside, the Doctor, Rose, Jack and Lily could have their pick of seats.

They all stopped together to decide where they were going to go - Lily wanted to be in the standing area, near the front. Jack wanted to be right at the front, near the stage - he claimed that was where all the crazy action would be. The Doctor said they should be on the balcony, right at the back, to get a view of everything, while Rose wanted to be on the balcony's lower tier, but in the middle somewhere.

' We're just going to have to split up - compromise,' Rose suggested.

It was then agreed that the Doctor and Rose would stand in the lower tier, in the middle somewhere, while Lily and Jack went to the standing area on the floor, somewhere in the middle.

The Doctor and Rose got to their seats first, and the Doctor insisted that Jack and Lily accompanied them to their seats so they knew where they were.

Lily sighed once the Doctor and Rose had chosen their seats,' Dad? Can Jack and I go find somewhere decent to be? ' he asked.

The Doctor nodded,' Yeah, alright. Be careful though, won't you? And don't stay down there for the whole time - compromise, remember? '

Lily nodded.

' Good,' the Doctor said,' how about you meet me and Rose here at the beginning of the interval - so I know where you are. '

Lily grinned,' Sure Dad. I'll be fine. '

The Doctor reached out and hugged his daughter. She returned the hug, clinging to him for a moment longer than was neccessary before breaking away.

' Have fun,' she told he and Rose,' we'll see you after the first half, then we'll stay up here with you. '

Lily and Jack soon found a perfect spot down in the standing area. They weren't right at the front, but were a little further forwards than the middle.

The crowds were buzzing and the atmosphere was brilliant. Everyone was ready to have a good time, and the feeling rubbbed off on everyone nearby, but they weren't too close to people that they were going to be cramped.

' Do you think your Dad can see us from here? ' Jack asked, looking up and around at all the crowds.

Lily shrugged,' He's a fair way off, and I doubt he'd be able to pick us out of the crowd from here. Though I wouldn't get too close or anything, because we can't be sure. '

Jack shrugged,' I wasn't planning on getting too close - we can always do that behind closed doors. I thought, maybe a few dances, though. '

Lily nodded,' I think, maybe _lots _of dances. '

When the band came out, everyone went mental. Lily wasn't the biggest Abba fan there was, but she had to get involved with the atmosphere - it was so contagious.

She and Jack danced to many songs - some they knew, others they didn't.

At one point, Jack leaned in and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He leaned in to kiss her cheek, but then moved away, instead grabbing her hand and spinning her around, under his arm.

She laughed and listened to the music as Jack grabbed her other hand and moved around.

' This song,' he said, coming close to shout in her ear above the music,' is for you. '

' For me? ' Lily replied,' why? '

Jack grinned,' Listen to the words. '

Lily stopped and listened to what the band were singing.

' _Honey, Honey, touch me baby, ah-hah. Honey, Honey. Honey, Honey, kiss me baby, ah-hah. Honey Honey. You look like a movie star ... '_

_' _I don't look like that,' she said,' and I think that's a bit of a girly song coming from you to me. '

Jack shrugged,' Fine then. Be like that. '

Lily laughed and threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

***

When they got back to the TARDIS, they decided to take a trip back to Rose's home.

They visited Jackie for a good few hours, and watched rubbish day time television with her, before going back to their police box.

They went to the kitchen and ate a meal together, before deciding to call it a night.

Lily hugged her Dad goodnight and said goodnight to Rose.

This left Lily standing outside her bedroom, with Jack.

' I suppose I'll see you in the morning then,' Jack said with a smile.

Lily nodded,' Yeah,' she smiled coyly,' unless ... you wanted to come in here for a bit? '

' That definitley depends how long "a bit" is,' Jack grinned, stepping towards her, his voice dropping in volume.

Lily shrugged,' How does ... all night, sound? '

' Sounds good. '


	13. Coco Cola

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 13

It was the day after Abba in 1979.

Lily slammed the TARDIS door once all four of them were inside, and the Doctor rushed to the controls, quickly making their get away into space.

As the TARDIS began to move, she breathed a sigh of relief,' That one was close, huh? '

Rose nodded, grinning as she exhaled with relief.

The Doctor looked up from the controls,' I know. Who's have thought that 14th Century Japan could do us any harm. I certainly didn't expect giant alien caterpillars to be taking over the place. '

Lily ran a hand through her hair and shook her head,' I'm going to go get a drink. Anyone else? '

The Doctor shrugged,' I'm fine. '

Rose looked at the Doctor,' Yeah, I'll stay here,' she said.

Lily smiled as Rose and the Doctor exchanged a quick look - she and Jack set off for the kitchen. Lily thought it was best that they left the other two to it - surely it was only a matter of time before they got together. Lily knew she would he happy for them, but she didn't want to be around to witness it.

In the kitchen, Lily pulled a cold glass of coco cola from the fridge and grinned, putting it down on the side. Jack took the same drink from the fridge and took a sip, before putting it down on the worktop.

' Do you fancing going to a swim later on? ' Jack asked his girlfriend of about 3 months.

Lily allowed a smile to pass over her lips and nodded,' Yeah - sounds like a plan. ' She laughed. ' God that swimming pool makes things so much more fun around here - I don't know what we'd do without it. '

Jack shrugged,' I'm sure we'd find somewhere. '

Lily shook her head at him,' Oh really? D'you want to try swimming in the bath? Or in a puddle? '

Jack smirked,' I wasn't quite thinking about swimming. '

Lily rolled her eyes and swatted at him lightly,' You're so bad, Jack. Why can't you ever take things in a good, clean way? '

Jack laughed, picking up his glass,' Because then, life wouldn't be half as fun,' he replied,' and you've got to have a little fun in life. '

Lily picked up her glass too,' I suppose,' she nodded.

' To fun? ' Jack suggested, holding his glass towards her slightly.

Lily nodded,' And to us,' she agreed, knocking her glass against his and taking a sip.

' You know,' Jack said, leaning back against the side and looking at her with a smile,' I'd never have thought, a while ago, that soon I'd be in a relationship - a proper relationship. With one person. '

' I know,' Lily said,' I wouldn't have thought you capable of that, either. '

Jack pretending to look offended.

Lily just laughed,' D'you think you're coping staying with just the person? ' she asked him, raising her eyebrows.

Jack grinned,' Well, when that person is perfect for you, then it's _very _easy to cope. '

' Such a smooth talker,' Lily said, rolling her eyes,' I sometimes think you'd be screwed it you didn't have your powers of persuasion. '

Jack shrugged,' I'm sure I'd manage, somehow. Besides, I'll always have my charm. I'm nothing if not charasmatic, wouldn't you agree? '

Lily just shook her head at him slightly, and said nothing. She knew it was better not to add to his ego, but she knew to discourage from his ego would annoy him somewhat. Instead, she put her glass to her lips and drained the glass.

' That was nice,' Lily smiled, banging the glass down on the counter, ' just what we need after nearly dying again. '

' Not that _you _would have died,' Jack pointed out.

Lily shrugged,' I suppose not. Just would have lost a life - a bit like a cat or something, I suppose. Though Dad say if I have that attitiude every time we're faced with an alien, I'll loose my lives pretty quickly. '

Jack reached out and wrapped an arm around her waist,' Lucky I'm around then, to keep you out of trouble. '

She scoffed,' You? You're much more likely to get me _into _trouble, Captain. '

Jack turned to face her, his arm pulling her in closer. With his free hand, he tucked a bit of her hair behind her ear, and then laid his hand on her cheek.

' Captain? ' he asked, raising his eyebrows at her,' does that mean that _I'm _in charge? '

Lily shrugged, looking down and then looking back up at him. ' I suppose that would depend on what you want to do with your authority ... Captain. '

Jack grinned and then took a step backwards. He laid his hands on Lily's waist and picked her up effortlessly, and put her on the kitchen table.

She laughed as he came to stand in front of her and grinned.

' I thought this would be a good place to start,' he replied, bringing a hand to her face and his lips to hers.

Lily grinned against him - it was almost impossible to feel down in Jack's presence, especially when he was so close. Sometimes, she thought he was addictive - other times, she _knew _he was. The only problem now, was that she was completely addicted to him, and there was no stopping any time soon.

As his mouth pressed against hers, she ran a hand through his hair, her other hand running up and down his back greedily.

As Jack moved to kiss her neck, the kitchen door opened and footsteps stopped in the doorway.

***

**Author's Note: Not much of the story left to go - I am hoping for one update per day, since that's how it's been so far.**

**I have a sequel planned, but it depends on how this goes. Right now I have two different endings in mind, and I would appreciate some ideas on what happens at the end.**

**Obviously, Jack gets seperated from the Doctor and ends in in 1869 Cardiff. Either Lily ends up back stuck on Earth with Jack and has to wait for the Doctor, like Jack. If I do this, I can write sequels including Lily's time at Torchwood, and during the entire 19th century. Or she too is seperated from Jack and stays in the TARDIS with the Doctor and Rose. I've got plans for sequels no matter which ending I do, and I know which ending I'd prefer, but I thought I'd see which the readers were more interested in.**


	14. Secret Uncovered

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 14

_As Jack moved to kiss her neck, the kitchen door opened and footsteps stopped in the doorway._

Shocked, Jack's head snapped up and he looked at Lily.

Lily winced, having seen the figure over Jack's shoulder. Jack noticed the look in her eyes and knew exactly who was there.

He turned around and took a large step away from Lily, who slid off the table and looked at the floor guiltily.

The Doctor slammed the kitchen door behind him and strode forwards angrily. He stopped in front of them and folded his arms, staring at his daughter for a moment, before glaring coldly at Jack and shaking his head.

There was a very tense moment of silence, during which Lily couldn't help but wish she was anywhere else. She knew she'd have had to tell her Dad what was going on eventually, but it probably would have been a lot better if she'd sat him down and tried to talk about it reasonably. A lot better than it was going to be now he'd walked in on she and Jack kissing in the kitchen.

She couldn't help but wish she'd done it earlier now. Maybe her Dad would have been alright with it, if they'd done things properly and not snuck around in secret.

Either way, she was about to find out what his reaction would be.

And the chances were, she probably wouldn't like what happened.

' Well? ' the Doctor barked after almost a full minute of silence, during which Jack and Lily stood side by side, heads hanging down.

Lily looked up and bit her lip nervously.

' Isn't either of you going to say anything? ' the Doctor demanded.

' It's ... it's not what it looks like,' Jack stammered.

The Doctor laughed without humour,' Oh, that makes it alright then, does it? I walk in on you snogging my daughter, despite the fact that I've made it clear I don't want you messing her about. I think you'd better explain yourself. '

' Dad! ' Lily hissed, trying to make him calm down,' it's not just some fumble in the kitchen. ' She paused nervously and then decided to just take a deep breath and say it,' I've been seeing Jack in secret for about 3 months now. '

' _What? ' _the Doctor demanded, staring his daughter down.

Lily held her hands up in a gesture of surrender,' I'm sorry. Really - I was going to tell you soon. '

' You've been seeing Jack? ' the Doctor demanded of his daughter,' you've been seeing Jack? In secret? '

Lily nodded,' We were going to tell you, but I wanted to wait for the right time. It wasn't Jack's idea to keep it secret - don't blame him. I didn't want to tell you. '

' In secret? ' the Doctor repeated,' but you never keep secrets from me. I don't like any lying and sneaking around - you know that. And you never keep secrets from me. You're always so open with me. '

' I'm sorry,' she muttered,' but not this time. I had to keep it secret, until I knew how I felt about him. Until I was sure it was what I wanted. '

The Doctor shook his head,' And it _is _what you want? How could you go against what I told you like that? ' he demanded,' I _told _you that I didn't want you to mess about with him. '

' We're not messing about! ' Lily exclaimed,' he's been good to me. He's been more commited to me than he ever has to anyone - he told me that himself.'

' And you believed him? ' asked her Dad,' He was a con man, Lily. He's not going to treat you right. He won't stick to just you. '

Jack cleared his throat,' I _am _here,' he reminded the Doctor.

' I know,' the Doctor said shortly,' and I'll get to you in a minute, don't you worry about it. Just wait until I've done with my daughter, will you? '

Turning back to Lily, he continued,' He'll play around and you'll end up hurt, while I have to pick up the pieces. '

Lily glared,' That's what you think of me? ' he asked,' you think I can't take care of myself a bit? You think I have no idea what I'm doing? '

' I'm just looking out for you,' the Doctor said,' I don't trust him, and I don't think he'll treat you right. You deserve the best. '

' No,' she argued,' what I deserve is to be able to choose for myself. It's my life. '

The Doctor shook his head,' You don't understand, Lily. I know his type. '

' No,' she snapped,' you don't know Jack as well as you think you do,' she raged, pointing a finger at Jack as she argued with her Dad,' since we got together, he's been the best. He's treated me so well, and I know that's how he'll continue to treat me. He's been good to me, and he's good _for _me. '

' Lily ... ' the Doctor said.

' No, Dad,' she sighed,' listen to me - it is _my _life. I'll choose what I want, and what I want is Jack. '

' No, you just think you do,' the Doctor told her, before ignoring her protests and turning to Jack,' and you,' he said,' you can keep your hands off my daughter. I won't see her with someone I know will hurt her. '

Jack shook his head,' With all due respect Doctor, Lily can make her own choices. '

The Doctor gritted his teeth together, losing control. He grabbed the front of Jack's shirt and rammed him backwards against the table.

' I told you not to get involved with her,' the Doctor said, almost snarling.

' Dad! ' Lily exclaimed, laying a hand on his arm and trying to make him see some sense.

The Doctor realised that although he was very angry, he couldn't get violent with the other man. He let go of Jack and took a step away from him, looking down at the ground and then pausing, before looking up.

' This ends now,' he said, looking between Lily and Jack,' I suppose I'm willing to forget whatever little thing you've had in the past couple of weeks, so long as it ends now, before it becomes a disaster. '

Neither Lily nor Jack said anything.

' I mean it,' the Doctor said, focusing on Jack, ' I'm not happy with you Jack - not happy at all. In fact, I'm trying very hard not to show how mad I actually am. But, I'm willing to put this behind us and forget about the whole thing as long as this ends now. Will you end things with her, Jack? '

The Doctor's voice was challenging and he made it clear that he wasn't messing around.

' No! ' Lily protested.

' Jack? ' the Doctor asked.

Lily bit her lower lip as Jack paused - she knew Jack cared for her, and she knew they were grest together, but it was still so nerve wracking ot wait for his answer.

Slowly, Jack shook his head,' I'm sorry Doctor,' he said, lifting his chin up slightly,' but I won't just leave her like that. I've spent months getting to know her so much better and I've realised how much of a brilliant partnership we are. And now you want me to stop seeing her becuase you're afraid that I'll hurt her? I think it would hurt her if I did what you want me to do. '

' Jack,' the Doctor said, shaking his head,' I don't want you to mess her about. Whether it's now, or in two years, or in five years, you're going to end up going off with someone else. There's no way you'd stick by here - I know you're type. '

Lily tutted,' Haven't you been listening, Dad? I _told _you that you don't know him as well as you think. See, _this _is why I was scared about telling you. I want you to approve Dad, but I want you to be happy for me. Surely as your only daughter, you could try to let me do things my way? '

The Doctor held up his hands,' Oh no,' he said,' don't try to manipulate me like that. '

He turned his back on her and made for the door. He stopped before he got to the door and looked over his shoulder.

' Lily,' he said,' I want you to do what's right for you, but I can't force you. But I can't ... I'm not happy to see this happen. '

Lily shook her head,' I'm sorry, Dad,' she said,' but you're completely wrong. You don't know anything about the way I feel about Jack, and the way he feels about me. '

' I know he's not right for you,' the Doctor said, before looking at Jack and adding,' I wish you'd leave her alone. '

Lily sighed,' Don't, Dad,' she said,' you're so stubborn. But you can't control everything in my life - if I want to be with him, then that's my choice, don't you think? '

The Doctor looked at Jack,' How about you just end this now? ' he asked,' that way you and I don't fall out and you don't hurt my daughter. Think about it, right? '

With that, he left Jack and Lily alone.

Lily sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

Jack laid his hands on her shoulders from behind and rubbed her shoulders lightly,' That went better than it could have done,' he told her.

Lily shook her head,' You think? But he was ... he said we can't be together any more. He wants you to stop seeing me. He thinks you're going to hurt me. '

Jack turned her arm and hugged her to him, enveloping her in his safe, warm arms.

' He can't stop us being together, baby,' Jack told her, rubbing her back in smooth, comforting circles,' he can get mad at us, and he can tell us not to be together, but he can't actually stop us. '

' I know,' Lily muttered,' but he's my Dad. I need him to be alright with this. '

Jack kissed the top of her head,' He will be. It's a suprise, and I can't blame him for the way he thinks of me. He's naturally very protective of you, and he knows I've got a reputation and a track record. Just give him a bit of time to come around to the idea. '

' Do you think he will? ' Lily asked quietly.

' You know him better than I do,' Jack chuckled,' and don't worry about it. I'm sure he will. You're his little girl - he can't stay mad at you forever. He just needs to see how much I care about you, and how real this is. Then everything will be Ok. '

Lily sighed and gently distangled herself from Jack's arms.

' I'm going to go talk to him again,' she said, heading for the door.

' Lily,' Jack called as she opened the door,' don't you think you should leave him for a bit? Just let him think about everything. Give him some time, or something. '

Lily turned around and looked at him,' Jack, he's my Dad. I ... I have to talk to him.'

Jack nodded with acceptance, knowing that once she was set on something, she wasn't going to let it go.

Instead of arguing, he followed her out of the kitchen. The pair of them walked down the corridors in silence and didn't say a word as they got from the kitchen to the control room.

Lily pushed open the doors and entered the control room, where the Doctor was stood leaning against the control panel, while Rose stood beside him, looking at the Time Lord in concern.

' Doctor? ' she asked,' what is it? You're too quiet. '

The Doctor looked towards Jack and Lily, who had just entered the room. He watched them carefully for a moment, before looking back at Rose and answering,' It's Lily and Jack. They've been having some sort of secret relationship. '

As his mouth set in a thin line, Rose should have realised that the Doctor was very mad about it, but she didn't think about it. If she'd have thought about it a bitmore, she might have said nothing.

Instead, she nodded and said,' Oh right, that. '

All three stared at her.

' You _knew? ' _the Doctor demanded,' you knew about it and you didn't say anything? '

' I didn't realise you knew,' Lily sad quietly.

Rose shrugged, focusing on the Doctor,' It wasn't my place to tell. It was their secret, so it was up to them to tell you about it when they felt ready. '

' How? ' Lily asked Rose, raising her eyebrows.

Rose gave her friend a smile,' I'm not stupid, Lily. I've got the bedroom next to you - I heard you talking in there, sometimes. I couldn't make out exactly what you were saying, but it was after you'd have gone to bed, or not long after you'd gotten up. I just ... sort of figured out that you two must be together. '

' You could have said something,' the Doctor said.

Rose rolled her eyes,' Just leave them be. '

' Dad ... ' Lily started.

She was interrupted when a bright white light filled the whole of the TARDIS. The light was almost blinding and it seemed to be pulling them apart from each other.

Lily reached out an arm, trying to grab hold of the controls to steady herself.

Instead, the white light consumed her.

***

**Hope the Doctor finding out was written alright - I was really worried about getting it right, but I think it's worked out.**


	15. Bad Wolf

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Author's Note: Well done to edgeygavin who'd guessed what game Lily was going into after I'd already written it.**

**Also, sorry about the longer delays between chapters - coursework, revision, exams and all that.**

Chapter 15

Lily groaned, getting to her feet slowly.

The last thing she remembered was the bright white light that came inside the TARDIS - but nothing could get in the TARDIS. It made no sense at all. The defence shield would have been up, as always, so there was no way that something could have gotten in.

But now she was standing in an unfamiliar room.

It was a rather large room, with plenty of chairs around. The room was packed with people and each of them were wearing a sticker across their chests, with a number on it and a logo above it. An x? What did x stand for?

Lily frowned, unable to work out why this many people were in the room, and what they were doing. Why where they all here? Where was she?

They just looked like normal human beings, some chatting away, while others sat in silence. But out of all the people there, none of them were people that she knew. She frowned deeper, worrying. Where was her Dad? Jack? Rose? Why weren't they here?

Her thoughts were interrupted when someone asked,' Are you alright? '

Lily nodded, looking at the man - he was a middle aged man with dark hair and a bit of weight around his middle. He looked harmless enough.

She nodded,' Yeah .. um, what happened? '

The man gave her a kindly smile,' Bit of amnesia? That'll be the transmat - scrambles your brain a bit. You'll be alright in a minute or two. I'm Jimmy, by the way. '

' Lily,' Lily told him, looking around distractedly,' I'm sorry, but what's going on? ' she asked.

' You've been chosen to audition for the show,' the man told her, motioning at the sticker on her chest.

She looked down to see that she was wearing a numbered sticker, just like the others. Though the logo was starting to become a bit more familiar now ... some Earth game show? 21st Century onwards?

' Chosen for what? ' she asked, her voice level.

' You're auditioning for the X Factor,' the man told her,' hope you can sing well. You'll be alright though - just do what the Dermot-droid tells you to, and then listen to the judges, and you'll be just fine. '

' Oh no,' Lily said, holding her hands up,' this is _not _happening. Where's the door? '

Jimmy shook his head,' You can't leave. Once you're here, you're here. '

Lily looked around wildly,' There _has _to be a door somewhere! '

Jimmy shrugged,' I don't see one in here. Maybe in the audition room, but not here. They won't let you leave anyway.'

Lily shook her head,' No, you don't understand, this is all a mistake. I'm not supposed to be here. I never applied for this - there's a mistake somewhere. '

' No-one applies anymore,' the man scoffed,' that went out centuries ago. Everyone's eligable to be a contestant - transmat picks people up and you have to go along with it.'

' No,' Lily said,' I have to get out - I have to find my friends. '

Jimmy gave her that comforting smile again - not that it worked,' Never mind,' he said,' you must just have nerves or something - you just do your best and you'll be fine. '

Lily nodded and started walking around the room. Jimmy shrugged to himself and followed her. Lily stopped by a girl who was sat with her head in her hands.

' Are you alright? ' Lily asked kindly.

The girl's head shot up, and she looked at Lily - she must only be 17 or 18, with a pale heart shaped face and curly blonde hair.

She sniffed - her eyes were red and puffy, as if she'd been crying. ' I can't do it,' she told Lily,' I can't sing. '

Lily smiled,' You'll be alright. Just give it your best shot, and if things don't work out, then you can always go back to the day job. '

The girl looked at Lily as if she were mad,' Go back? When they find out that I can't sing, I'm going to be in so much trouble. I just wish they'd have put me in Weakest Link or something - anything but singing.'

A robotic voice called out a number and the girl stood up slowly, and winced.

She broke into sobs as she disappeared into the audition room.

' Poor kid,' Jimmy said, shaking his head.

Lily shrugged,' She'll be okay. She can always go back to the day job afterwards, if she doesn't get through. '

Jimmy looked at her as if she were mental,' Go back? ' he repeated with a frown,' are you mental? '

Lily shrugged,' It's not like she _needs _to be a singer. There's always other jobs out there. It's just a competition. '

' Don't you _know? ' _asked Jimmy, shaking his head.

' Know what? ' asked Lily,' that this is just some competition - there's no need for her go get all worked up about it.'

Jimmy stared at her,' It's more than just a competition,' Jimmy told her,' it's life or death. '

' What? ' Lily asked, with half a laugh.

He continued to look at her seriously,' How can you not know? Those who don't get through to the next stage, get disintegrated. '

Lily gasped,' _Disintegrated? _'

Jimmy nodded,' These are auditions to get through to the next round of life. '

' This is sick,' Lily hissed,' is this for real? How can this be real? You people just walk in there and wait to see if they'll _kill _you? '

Jimmy shrugged in an offhand manner,' What can we do about it? '

Lily stared,' This is ... unbelieveable. What has the human race come to? '

' It's been like this for as long as I can remember,' Jimmy said,' at least 100 years. There are 50 x factor games running at the same time, not to mention all the other games. '

Lily shook her head,' This is barbaric - all this death? Who's in charge? '

Jimmy didn't give her an answer, as the Dermot-droid called him in for his audition.

Lily was shocked that this man could walk so calmly into the room which could be his death. She thought he must be a good singer . He gave her an easy smile before adding,' Good luck,' and leaving.

She stared after him. How could he wish her a casual "good luck" in whether she lived or died in the next five minutes? This was ridiculous - surely this wasn't real? She couldn't be here - surely her Dad and the others were going to come along soon. Dad would find a way out, even if they were arguing at the moment - he still wouldn't leave her in danger. She was confident that he'd be along.

In the meantime, she looked around for the door, but found that there wasn't one.

Her number was soon called, and she nervously walked into the room where the audition was.

She stared in shock at the table behind which four robotic androids stood. She suddenly realised that she was on her own here. For possibly one of the first times ever. She'd obviously been left on her own many times, and a few times when there was danger, but never when she knew she was on her own. Dad was usually around somewhere.

As one of them demanded that she started to sing, she noticed the door at the other end of the room - not the door she'd entered in, but another door. Which could be her way out.

Trying to decide how she was going to get over to the door, she swallowed, pretending she was nervous, and suddenly, the door just burst open.

Lily stared in shock as Jack barged into the room with what looked like a strange homemade gun.

He shot the heads of each of the four robots without even pausing and then brought the gun to his lips jokingly, blowing on it.

' Are you coming or not? ' the Doctor asked his daughter,' it's dangerous in here. '

Lily nodded, and ran towards the door.

Once out there, Jack slammed the door behind them, and Lily found herself standing in some corridor with he, her Dad and a short blonde woman.

She was suprised when her Dad hugged her quickly and kissed the top of her head.

' Thank God you're alright,' he said,' I thought you were going to get disintegrated before I found you. '

Lily frowned as he let go of her,' I thought you were mad at me? ' she asked,' for Jack, and everything. '

The Doctor nodded,' I _am _mad about that, but you're still my daughter. Just because we've had one argument, I'm not going to stop caring and worrying about you. '

' I'm fine,' Lily said,' but this place is _wrong. _Do you know what they do here? '

The Doctor nodded,' We're on Satellite Five. Or what used to be Satellite Five - it's not the Game Station, apparently. Lynda says they've got all sorts of games going on - apparently it started when we shut the Game Station down 100 years ago. Caused a great depression. Dunno who's running this thing, but there's Bad Wolf signs everywhere. '

' Bad wolf? ' Lily echoed,' haven't we seen that before? '

The Doctor nodded,' I know, but there's no time for that now - we have to find Rose. '

' I'm on it,' Jack nodded, looking down at his wrist strap. Lily watched him carefully, just wanting to throw her arms around him and have him hold her close, but she knew they were more important things at stake right now.

Lily tore her eyes away from Jack to look at the short, plain woman, who had a bright smile.

The woman noticed her confused look and smiled,' Oh, I'm Lynda,' she said,' Lynda Moss - I met the Doctor in the Big Brother House. He told me to escape with him. '

' Nice to meet you,' Lily noded,' Lily - the Doctor's daughter. '

Lynda smiled and Lily supressed a smile. Even if she was arguing with her Dad, the title "Doctor's daughter" sounded quite cool sometimes.

Jack handed the Doctor the wrist strap,' There you are - built to find her. Shouldn't take too long. Longer than it took to find you and Lily, though - it's not hard to find people with two hearts. '

' God, I hate this,' the Doctor muttered,' This whole Bad Wolf thing's tied up with me. Someone's manipulating my entire life. It's some sort of trap, and Rose is stuck inside it. '

As the Doctor worked furiously at the wrist strap, Lily's eyes flittered over to Jack again.

Jack was already watching her with his gorgeous grin and she found herself smiling in return. He mouthed at her, asking "You okay?". She shrugged a bit and then nodded. "Good" he mouthed, with a quick wink.

The wrist strap beeped, and the Doctor looked down at it almost triumphantly,' Found her! Floor 407! '

Lynda gasped,' Oh my God! She's with the Anne-droid - you've got to get her out of there! '

They all looked at each other with horror, and the Doctor moved first, running towards the lift. Lily was the first to follow, and soon they were all in the lift.

It seemed to be moving far too slow for their liking - they had to go and get Rose. Lily sighed impatiently as the lift moved, and the Doctor urged the lift to move quicker.

' Game room 6! ' the Doctor hissed as they belted out of the lift and onto the floor.

' Over there! ' Lily yelled, pointing wildly at one of the doors.

As soon as they were at the door, the Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the door.

' Stand back,' Jack said,' let me blast it - that's how we got Lily out. '

The Doctor shook his head,' No, no we can't. It's made of Hydra Combination. '

He kept on pointing the sonic screwdriver and sighed, urging it on whilst it whirred away.

As Lily watched anxiously from a few feet away, hoping her friend's life would be safe, Jack reached out and laid a hand on one of her shoulders. She didn't turn to look at him, but put her hand over his and rubbed her thumb against his hand lightly.

After what seemed like an age, the door clicked open, and the Doctor barged into the room, quickly followed by the other three people behind him.

As Lily flew through the doorway, she noticed that they were in a room like that old Earth show - the Weakest Link. The Anne-droid was in the middle of the room, whilst Rose and another man were behind the podiums.

' Rose! ' the Doctor shouted across the room.

' Rose,' the Anne-droid said,' you leave this life with nothing - '

Lily's eyes widened - Rose was going to get disintegrated.

' Stop this game! ' Jack demanded.

' I order you to stop this game! ' hissed the Doctor.

' We're live on air! ' a floor manager shouted angrily.

The Doctor shook his head and ran across the floor, which was wide as there was a great distance between the door and the podiums. Rose pushed the podium out of the way and began to run towards him too.

' You are the weakest link,' the Anne-droid told Rose.

' Doctor! Look out - she's armed! ' Rose yelled.

The Anne-droid turned her head from the Doctor to Rose and reached out with one arm, a ray shooting from her arm, and hitting Rose squarely in the back. With a scream, Rose was gone, just mere feet away from the Doctor.

Lily was furious as she darted forwards,' How could you? ' she demanded.

Jack followed her, running towards the Doctor's side,' What the hell did you do to her? ' he asked furiously,' no-one hurts my friends like that! '

Lily watched as the Doctor crouched down to the ground, next to a pile of dust that was Rose. Lily watched him pick up some of the dust and let it fall through his fingers - he looked hollow ... broken. Lily may be furious and upset with her Dad, but she hated seeing him upset. She knew how much he cared for Rose. She knew he loved that human, even if neither of them had ever acknowledged it.

As the floor manager approached, Jack brandished his gun at them.

' Back off! ' he yelled, as Lily and Lynda moved closed to the Doctor, the four of them forming a little square around the dust .... Rose.

The next moment, a security guard appeared, reaching out towards the Doctor.

' Don't you touch him! ' Lily said furiously, moving towards the security guard.

When the security guard went to push Lily out of the way, Jack almost growled, pointing at gun in that direction too,' Don't you touch either of them! ' he said,' leave him alone. '

The security guard ignored Jack and yanked the Doctor to his feet, placing a gun to his head. Lily felt numb with the loss of Rose, and knew her Dad would be feeling much, much worse.

She didn't put up any resistance as another security guard put a gun to _her _head, grabbing her arms and forcing them behind her back. She tuned out of everything they were saying - the security guards saying something about arresting them, Jack shouting his protests, Lynda telling them they'd done nothing wrong.

They were driven away in a little van, and then forced to sit on a little bench in a dark, dank room.

The security guard demanded to know who they were, but would only talk to the Doctor. When Lily tried to answer, she got shouted at, and Jack had to fight to stop himself from punching the man who spoke to _his _girl like that.

Lily listened to what the man said, but refused to say anything else. She sat in silence, feeling numb as everything happened without her able to have any control over it.

The security guard told them,' You will be taken from here to Lunar Penal Colony, where you will be held without trial: you may not appeal against this sentence. Is that understood? '

Neither the Doctor nor Jack moved, Lynda shifted uncomfortably, while Lily nodded stiffly.

Suddenly, the Doctor turned to look at Jack.

Lily realised the two men must have come to a silent understanding when no-one else was looking, as the Doctor said,' Let's do this,' and the next moment, the two men had stood up, and Jack fought with the security guard while the Doctor worked on getting the door open.

An alarm went off, and the four of them grabbed guns which were left on the side, where the security guards had left them.

' Floor 500,' the Doctor said as they piled into the lift, after running away.

Lily nodded,' That's where the controller was last time, right? '

The Doctor nodded and let his eyes wander to Jack. He looked between Jack and Lily, eyes finally settling on Lily. Lily noticed him watching her, and thought he was about to say something. But the doors to the lift opened and they had to get out and do their thing.

Lily had to stop and consider the fact that it was quite amazing that she and her Dad, and Jack and her Dad, had managed to have an argument minutes before this whole thing started, yet they knew they had to work together to put a stop of what was going on here.

The staff of Floor 500 watches them nervously as they all strode out, armed to the teeth.

' Alright! ' Jack shouted, immediately taking charge,' Move away from the desk! Nobody try anything clever! Everybody clears! '

The staff scattered as the Doctor moved towards the controller, who was a woman at the other end of the room with an eerie blue light around her.

' Stay to the sides,' Jack warned, brandishing his guns.

' Who's in charge of this place? ' asked the Doctor of the controller.

The controller hung in mid air, not talking, only giving out numbers in her eerie tone,' 18 ... 19 ... 20 ... '

' Who killed Rose Tyler? ' demanded the Doctor.

' 79 ... 80 ... '

' I want an answer! ' hissed the Doctor.

' Delta one ... two .... ' the controller continued.

' She can't reply,' a male programmer answered.

Lily pulled her gun on the man, watching him carefully as the Doctor turned around to face him.

' Don't shoot,' the man said, holding his arms up towards Lily.

Lily rolled her eyes, putting the gun down at her side,' Like I was really going to _shoot _anyone. '

' You,' the Doctor said, looking at the male programmer,' you were saying? '

' She .. um ... the Controller is linked to the transmissions. The entire output goes through her brain - you're not a member of the staff so she doesn't recognise your existance. '

' What's her name? ' the Doctor asking, looking towards the Controller again.

' I don't know,' the man said, shaking his head,' she was installed when she was five years old. It's the only life she's ever known. But you think something's going on with the Game Station - I think you're right. '

' How so? ' Lily asked quickly.

' Unauthorised transmats,' the male programmer said, looking intimidated by Lily - not that she could blame him, since she'd pulled a gun on him even though he'd not done anything,' it's been going on for years. '

' Show me,' the Doctor said.

Jack strode over to the door at one end of the room - labelled Archive Six - and laid a hand on it.

' No! ' a female programmer called, making him jump slightly,' you're not allowed in there - Archive Six is completely out of bounds. '

Jack let out a bark of laughter, holding up the two guns that were strapped around his body,' Do I look like an out of bounds sort of guy? '

Lily laughed as her brave and daring boyfriend put his hand on the pad and entered the "out of bounds" archives.

As he disappeared through the door, Lily found herself wanting to go after him, but she knew that would only but them both off their work and serve as a distraction. Instead, she stayed in the room on floor 500.

The female programmer clucked her tounge at the Doctor,' If you're not holding us hostage, at least open the door and let us leave. The staff are terrified.'

The Doctor glared coldly,' That's the same staff that execute hundreds of people a day - '

' That's not our fault,' the female programmer insisted,' we're just doing our jobs. '

' And with that sentence you just lost the right to even talk to me. Back off,' the Doctor snapped, making the woman flinch. The only person who didn't seem scared about this was Lily, who moved closer to her Dad.

' What do we do? ' she asked, as he glared at the cold female programmer.

Neither noticed the controller softly mutter the Doctor's name.

The Doctor looked up at his daughter,' Look,' he said,' losing ... losing Rose like this ... it makes me see that ... '

' Doctor? ' the female programmer asked.

' Whatever it is, you can wait,' the Doctor shrugged.

Lily quickly glanced at the controller, and saw that she was staring straight at the Doctor with her milky white eyes.

' Dad,' Lily muttered, pointing at the Controller.

The Doctor also looked when he heard her say his name again, and he took a few steps closer to her, stopping just in front of her and looking up at her.

' I'm here,' the Doctor said.

' Can't see,' the Controller said,' I am blind. All my life, blind. All I can see is numbers, but I saw you. '

' What do you want? ' the Doctor asked, as Lily watched carefully.

' Solar flares,' came the reply,' hiding me. They can't hear me - my masters. They always listen, but they can never hear me. '

' Who are your master? ' the Doctor asked quietly.

' They wired my head,' came the eerie replied,' their name is hidden. They monitor the transmissions but not the games - I can hide you in the games. '

' My friend died in your games,' the Doctor said coldly, his expression clouding.

' Doesn't matter,' the controller replied.

The Doctor angrily folded his arms,' Don't you _dare _tell me that she doesn't matter! '

The Controller continued anyway,' They've been hiding. My masters, hiding in dark spaces, watching the shape of the earth ... so, so, so many years ... they've always been there. '

' Who are they? ' the Doctor asked, authority creeping into his voice.

' They speak of you,' the Controller told him,' The Doctor. And his daughter. They fear the Doctor. '

' Tell me! Who are they? ' the Doctor demanded.

At that moment however, the Controller gasped and she went back to counting randomly, leaving them all in the dark about what was going on.

' When's the next solar flare? ' Lily demanded quickly of the programers,' when can we talk to her again? '

' Two years,' the male programmer answered.

' Fat lot of good that is,' the Doctor said, shaking his head.

The door from Archive Six flew open, and a grinning Jack emerged.

' Found the TARDIS! ' he announced.

' What about Rose? ' Lily demanded, and the same time the Doctor told him,' We're not going. '

Jack shook his head, after giving Lily a gorgeous smile that he reserved just for her. He looked back at the Doctor,' No. But the TARDIS worked it out. You'll want to watch this. '

He turned back to Lily and pointed at the other end of the room,' Could you stand over there for me, baby? ... Actually, on second thoughts, Lynda - could you do it instead? You should watch this, Lily. '

The Doctor glared at Jack for daring to call Lily "baby" in such a carefree way, but soon turned his attention back to Lynda, who went and stood in an empty area of the room.

' Everybody watching? ' Jack called,' okay ... one, two, three ... '

He held up his gun which he'd fashioned one of the disintegrator beams onto. He pointed it at Lynda and pressed a button. The ray hit her, and there was nothing left but a billow of smoke.

' Jack! ' Lily hissed, slapping his arm.

' You killed her! ' the Doctor said, shocked.

Jack just laughed,' You really think so? ' With that, he pressed a different button, and Lynda reappeared completely unharmed, if a little dazed.

' What the hell was that? ' Lynda aked, confused.

Jack's grin grew wider as he answered,' It's a transmat beam. Not a disintegrator - a secondary transmat beam. People don't get killed in the games! They get transported! Rose is still alive! '

The Doctor laughed with relief and threw his arms around Jack in happiness, momentarily forgetting his anger at the other man, before hugging his daughter and Lily quickly hugged Jack too.

The Doctor didn't notice as Jack kissed Lily's cheek, since he was running around from control console to console.

' She's out there somewhere! ' the Doctor shouted as Jack released Lily.

' Doctor! ' the Controller called, seeming to wince in pain - it was causing her pain to communicate with the Doctor and betray her masters, but she continued anyway,' co-ordinates - '

' Don't! ' the Doctor shouted at her as he frantically typed them in,' the solar flare's gone - they'll hear you now. '

The Controller cried out in pain,' point 2.4.3 - no my master, no! I defy you! '

She continued to cry out. Lily watched in horror as the wires seemed to fade away and there was nothing left but just a pile of dust.

' They took her,' Lily muttered.

As the Doctor worked away, Lily sat down in one of the swivel chairs in the room, while Jack smiled at her, before also sitting down on the chair next to her.

They sat in a silence before the male programmer moved forwards and handed Jack a disk,' Use that,' he said,' It might contain the final numbers. I kept a log of all the unscheduled transmissions. '

' Nice,' Jack grinned, peering up at him.

Jack held out his hand, eyeing the man with an all too familiar smirk on his face,' Captain Jack Harkness, by the way. '

' Davitch Pavale,' the male controller replied, shaking his hand.

' Nice to meet you, Davitch Pavale,' Jack grinned, a flirtatious tone to his voice.

' There's a time and a place, Jack,' the Doctor said, shaking his head.

Lily shot Jack a quick glare before smiling up at Davitch,' Lily,' she said,' the Captain's _girlfriend,' _she added, with an un-necessary stress on the last word.

Davitch nodded and shook her hand.

Jack grinned,' Now, now, Lily. There's a time and a place for jealously. '

' Who's jealous? ' she asked, raising her eyebrows.

Jack just threw her a quick wink.

The female controller looked at the Doctor, drawing everyone's attentions to the matter at hand,' Are you saying that this whole thing's been a set up to disguise somehting else? '

The Doctor nodded,' Going way back. Someone's been playing a long game - controlling the Human Race from behind the scenes for generations.'

' Click on this,' Jack said, leaning across Lily to hand the Doctor a small device.

The Time Lord clicked a button on it, and an image of the space outside materialised above them.

' There's nothing there,' the female programmer said.

Lily shook her head, technical mind taking over,' It looks like nothing, because that's what this satellite does. Underneath the tranmission, there'll be another signal, hiding whatever's out there. Hiding it from radar, solar, signals ... '

The Doctor nodded,' There's something out there, somehting invisible, sitting on the top of Planet Earth. If I cancel the signal, we'll be able to see it ... '

He then pressed a few buttons. Now, the image of space was not empty - there were hundreds of ships above them, all identical.

Jack stared up at the screen, shaking,' I know those ships - they were all destroyed. '

' Obviously, they survived,' the Doctor said in hushed tones.

Lily's hearts ponded faster as she looked up at the image,' Oh God. This can't be happening ... ' Of all the things she'd seen, there were still things that scared her - and these scared her more than anything she'd ever come across.

' What are they? ' Lynda asked, tilting her head to one side in confusion.

The Doctor swallowed, hard,' Two hundred ships. More than a thousand aboard each one. That's just about half a million of them. '

' Of what though? ' Lynda persisted.

The Doctor sighed,' Daleks,' he said, before going back to the controls and trying to work out how they could get an image of the inside of the ship where Rose was being held.

Lily stared up at the skies, fists clenched.

Jack watched her carefully.

Suddenly, she looked at him,' Daleks, Jack,' she said,' damned Daleks. If it wasn't for them ... it it wasn't for them, there would still be Time Lords. Everything would be so different. '

Jack laid a hand on her shoulder and rubbed gently. She didn't even attempt a smie, biting her lip nervously.

Seconds later, the Doctor had sorted out the image, and they were looking at an image of the inside of the ship.

Lily gasped as she saw Rose stood in the middle of a Dalek ship, flanked by three Daleks, with Daleks all over the ship too. Instinctively, Jack wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and she moved in closer.

' I will talk to the Doctor! ' one Dalek demanded.

' Oh, will you? ' the Doctor asked in a mocking voice,' that's nice, isn't it? '

The Daek just ignored him and continued,' The strategem nears completion. The Fleet is almost ready - you will not intervene. '

' Oh really? Why's that then? '

' We have your associate,' the Dalek said, 'you will obey, or she will be exterminated! '

Rose trembled as the looked at the Doctor, but the Doctor answered,' No. '

Lily stared at him in suprise, as did the others - what the hell was he doing?

The Dalek had cleared not anticipated this answer,' Explain yourself. '

' I said no,' the Doctor repeated.

' What is the meaning of this neative? ' the Dalek who seemed to be in charge, demanded in its bleating voice.

' It means no,' the Doctor said simply.

' But she will be exterminated,' the Dalek insisted.

The Doctor laughed almost triumphantly, speaking with great passion,' No! 'Cos this is what I'm going to do - I'm going to rescue her. I'm going to save Rose Tyler from the middle of the Dalek Fleet, and then I'm going to save the Earth, and then just to finish it off, I'm going to wipe every last stinking Dalek outta the sky! '

Lily could have laughed with joy as she looked at her Dad in pride.

The Dalek was not happy with this,' But you have no weapons! You have no defences! No plans! '

' Yeah,' the Doctor agreed,' and doesn't that scare you to death? Rose? '

Rose looked at him,' Yeah? '

The Doctor grinned,' I'm coming to get you! '


	16. Parting of the Ways

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 16

When the Doctor turned the image off, he paused for a moment, thinking about what he was going to do, before turning around and looking at everyone in the room.

' Right then,' he said, clapping his hands together,' we've got work to do. We need to get ourselves on that ship, and to do that, we need our TARDIS. '

Lily wasn't listening properly, since Jack had his arm around her and she was looking up at him.

' Hey! ' the Doctor said loudly, stepping in front of his daughter,' shall we get some work done? This is serious, we can't have you two messing about. '

Jack removed his arm, and Lily blushed, muttering a sorry.

Jack grinned at the Doctor, ' I'll show you where I found the TARDIS. We've got to get to Rose, and we've got to do it quickly. '

' I know,' the Doctor said, as the three of them took off through Archive Six. They ran down the long corridor there, and rounded a corner, running as fast as they could until they saw the TARDIS.

Lily smiled in relief and patted the side of the TARDIS in a fond manner, before they entered their ship.

' Now,' the Doctor said,' if I set these controls right, we should be able to do this just fine. '

He went to the controls, and started tapping away furiously, eyes widening at one point. Lily was at his side in an instant, peering at the screen, Jack at her other side.

' Uh-oh,' she muttered, shaking her head.

' Missiles,' the Doctor said,' lots of them. Coming at us fast - I'll control these side, Lily, take that set of controls, Jack, the other side. Go! Now! '

Then the three of them were rushing around the controls as fast as they could.

' Get the defences up at your side! ' the Doctor yelled at Lily, who knew vaguely how to fly, even if she didn't know exactly.

' We've got incoming! ' Jack yelled, as the TARDIS began to shudder and shake while they were in flight.

' They're going to kill us! ' Lily hissed.

' Not if I can help it,' the Doctor shrugged, ' Second switch, number 37,' he added.

Jack nodded,' Done. The extrapolator's working. We've got a fully functional forcefield over here. '

' We're going to make it,' the Doctor said,' get ready for this one! '

He pulled a single lever, and the familiar whoosing noise sounded, as the TARDIS contined to move. When the TARDIS landed, Lily was happy that they'd landed safely, but unhappy about having to face the Daleks.

She was even less unhappy when she realised that they'd materialised right ontop of Rose and one of the Daleks.

' Nice work,' Lily muttered.

' Not now, Lily,' the Doctor said, shaking his head.

Rose stared at them in shock as the Dalek's eyepiece swivelled towards them.

The Doctor's eyes locked on the Dalek, and he saw what was going to happen before it actually did.

' Rose! Get down! ' he bellowed.

Rose looked quite confused, but she threw herself to the ground anyway, just missing the Dalek's ray, which shot passed her and towards Jack.

Jack just shrugged and held up the defabricator, deflecting the Dalek's ray back towards it, where it promptly caused the offending Dalek to explode with a high pitched scream.

' You did it! ' Rose cried out with glee, the room seemingly oddly quiet now.

The Doctor walked towards her and pulled her in a tight embrace without a single word.

' Feels like I haven't seen you in years,' Rose sighed as she clung to him.

' Told you I'd come and get you,' the Doctor smiled, as they pulled away from each other.

' Never doubted it,' Rose nodded.

The Doctor laughed,' I did! Are you alright? '

Rose nodded, and the Doctor looked satisfied before approaching the smouldering remains of the Dalek.

Lily breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that they'd saved Rose, and everyone was safe for now.

' Always the damsel in distress,' Lily teased, approaching her friend.

Rose laughed, hugging Lily,' Someone's gotta be, right? '

' Don't I get a hug? ' Jack pouted as the two women broke away from each other.

' Ahh, come here,' Rose laughed.

Jack raised his eyebrows,' I was talking to him,' he said, gesturing at the Doctor.

Rose laughed and hugged Jack anyway. When the pair of them had broken apart, Rose looked from Jack to Lily, to the Doctor, smiling at them all.

' I take it you lot have made up then? ' she asked cheerfully.

There was a bit of an awkward pause as Lily and Jack both turned to look at the Doctor, as if awaiting his answer. The Doctor held their gaze for a moment, before looking away.

' Let's just say,' he said carefully,' that I'm not happy with the situation, and I _will _be discussing this further later, but right now there's no time for this. '

With that, he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and examined the remains of the Dalek. Lily was as curious as ever to find out what was going on, and crouched down at his side, eyes locked on the remains.

Jack and Rose gathered around too - the battle shell had been blown off the alien, giving a clear view of the inside of the creature.

' You said they were extinct,' said Rose, glancing at the Doctor,' how comes they're still alive? '

Jack sighed,' One minute they're the greatest threat in the universe, the next, they've gone and vanished out of time and space. '

The Doctor added,' They went off to fight a bigger war ... the Time War. My people were destroyed but they took the Daleks with them. I almost thought it was worth it, but it turns out that they all died for nothing. '

Rose frowned,' There's thousands of them. What are we going to do now? '

' No use standing around here and talking,' the Doctor said,' let's go meet the neighbours, shall we? '

The moved towards the door, and Rose shook her head.

' You can't go out there! '

The Doctor said nothing, and walked down the ramp, throwing open the door of the TARDIS.

Lily heard the Daleks outside cry "Exterminate! Exterminate!" She knew it was probably quite safe to go outside the TARDIS now, due to the forcefields being held up, but she wanted an excuse not to go face what was out there.

' We follow him, right? ' asked Jack.

Lily hesitated, but replied,' Yeah. We'd better. '

Jack reached out and took her hand, his fingers interlocking in hers. She gave him a wordless smile, before looking towards the door, bracing herself.

' You know,' Rose commented, as they all moved towards the door by a single step in unison,' you two are actually quite cute together. '

The Doctor's voice floated into the TARDIS,' You can come out here,' he told them,' it's perfectly safe; the forcefield can hold anything back. '

' Almost anything,' Jack muttered as they left the TARDIS and came to stand at the Doctor's side.

The Doctor rolled his eyes,' Yes, but I wasn't going to tell them that. Thanks. '

' Sorry,' Jack said, almost sheepishly.

The Daleks had now all fallen silent, waiting for the Doctor's next move. Lily also watched in silence as the Doctor stepped forwards to address the Daleks.

He cleared his throat,' D'you know what they call me in the ancient legends of the Dalek Homeworld? They call me the Oncoming Storm. You might've removed all your emotions ... but I reckon that right down deep in your DNA, there's one little feeling left. One little spark of _fear. _'

The Daleks eyepieces twitched nervously.

The Doctor continued,' Doesn't it just burn when you face me? But tell me, how did you all survive the Time War? '

' They survived through me,' a voice said.

Lily looked up suprised and saw that there was a big thing in the ceiling, where a creature hung, illunimated, towering above them all.

Jack wasn't sure what it was, but when he felt Lily's hand go limp as she stopped moving with all shock, he knew it wasn't something good. He tightened his grip on her hand and she faltered for a moment before clasping his hand again, more tightly than she had before.

' Rose ... Captain ... meet the Emperor of the Daleks,' the Doctor said mildly, as Lily stared up at it open mouthed.

The Emperor Dalek suddenly took control,' You destroyed us Doctor. The Dalek Race died in your inferno, but mmy ship survived, falling through the cracks of time, crippled but alive. '

' Yeah,' the Doctor said, sounding quite bored,' I get it. '

' Do not interrupt! ' one Dalek shouted, echoed by another and another.

The Doctor shrugged,' I think you're forgetting something - I'm the Doctor. And if there's one thing I can do, it's talk. I've got 5 billion languages, and you haven't got _one _way of stopping me. So if anybody's going to shut up, it's _you! ' _

His harsh tone of voice made some of the Daleks back away, and Lily couldn't help but feel less worried about her fear of the Daleks, when her Dad was so in control right now.

He turned back to the Emperor Dalek and his tone was light again,' Okey dokey, so where were we? '

The Emperor Dalek said,' We waited here in the dark space, damaged but rebuilding. Centuries passed and we quietly infiltrated the systems of Earth. Harvesting the waste of humanity. The prisoners, the refugees, the dispossessed - they all came to us. The bodies were filtered and pumped. The seed of the Human Race is perverted. Only one cell in a billion was fit to be nutured. '

The Doctor raised his eyebrows,' So you created an army of Daleks out of the bed. '

Rose frowned,' Then that makes them ... half human? '

' Those words are blasphemy,' the Emperor Dalek said, voice rising.

' Do not blaspheme! ' one Dalek shouted, followed by another, and another.

' Everything human has been purged,' the Emperor Dalek said,' I cultivated pure and blessed Dalek. I reached into the dirt and made new life. I am the Dalek God! '

' Worship him! ' the Daleks all shouted, several times.

Lily frowned,' Dad? Are they insane? '

The Doctor nodded, turning to she, Rose and Jack,' That's what 100 years of hiding in silence has done to them. But it's worse than that - driven mad by their own flesh. The stink of humanity. ' He looked towards the Dalek and said,' You hate your own existance,' he looked back at his companions,' that makes them more deadly than ever. We're going. '

The Emperor Dalek was not impressed,' You will not leave my presence! '

The Doctor ignored the Emperor Dalek and turned around towards the TARDIS, looking pointedly at his companions, who all went straight back into the TARDIS. The Doctor slammed the door and ignored the Daleks' "Exterminate!" cries.

Once he'd shut the door, the Doctor leaned against it and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

Lily knew her Dad well and she knew that although he came off very confudent, he wasn't always - she knew this was one of those times.

' Dad,' Lily said softly,' we're going to be alright. At least we've got Rose back. Everyone's safe. '

The Doctor's eyes shot open and he grinned,' I know. We'd better get a move on. '

As he worked on the controls, Rose, Lily and Jack stood in silence. Their silence continued as they travelled until they landed and the Doctor threw open the doors of the TARDIS loudly.

They were on Floor 500 now, and the only people left in the control room were the male and female programmer and Lynda.

The Doctor strode up to the controls,' Turn everything up! All transmissions, wide open, full power. Now! Do it! '

' What does that do? ' the male programmer asked, immediately obeying.

' Stops that Daleks from transmatting on board here,' the Doctor said,' How did you get on? Did you contact Earth? '

' Well, we tried to warn them, but all they did was suspend our license because we stopped the programmes,' the male programmer explained.

The Doctor sighed,' So Planet Earth's just sitting there, defenceless. Lynda! ' he called, just noticing here,' what are you still doing here? I told them to evacuate everyone. '

The male programmer sighed,' We've started doing that, but she wouldn't go. '

' Didn't want to leave ya,' Lynda smiled.

Rose raised one eyebrows and looked Lynda up and down, clearly not impressed by her words. Lily noticed this spark of jealousy and would have laughed if they weren't in such a serious situation.

The female prgrammer cleared her throat,' There weren't enough shuttles, anyway, or _I _wouldn't still be here. We've got about 100 people stranded on Floor Zero. '

The Doctor nodded,' Right. We'll deal with them as soon as we can. You're watching the ships on the screen, right? '

The male programmer nodded silently.

' Good,' the Doctor nodded,' keep doing that. '

' I - oh my god! ' the man said, staring at the screen,' the flee tis moving - they're on their way. '

The Doctor looked at the screen and saw that that was indeed true.

' Oh no,' he muttered to himself,' I'm not going to let this one happen. Everyone out of my way!'

When everyone had backed off, he laid his hands on the desk and looked down at the control panels there. He looked for a moment, before grinning and starting to frantically rip out wires.

' Dalek plan,' he said,' big mistake. Because what have they left me with? Anyone? Anyone? ' No answer. He laughed,' Oh, come on! It's obvious - A great big transmitter in this station. '

Lily laughed, understanding, while everyone else looked on in confusion.

The Doctor continued,' If I can change the signal, fold it back, sequence it - anyone? '

Jack grinned slowly, finally working it out,' You've gotta be kidding? '

Lily grinned,' He's not kidding! '

' A Delta Wave? ' Jack asked incredulously.

' A Delta Wave! ' the Doctor agreed with great excitement.

' What's one of them? ' asked Rose.

Jack replied,' A wave of Van Cassadyne energy. Fries your brain - stand in the way of a Delta Wave and your head gets barbequed. '

' And this place can transmit a massive wave,' nodded Lily.

The Doctor grinned,' Wipe out the Daleks! '

Lily noticed as Rose opened her mouth to say something, but Lynda got in there first and grinned,' Well get started then! '

Lily supressed a smile as Rose shut her mouth again and glared at Lynda. Jack noticed Lily's amusement and shook his head at her. She just shrugged a little.

The Doctor continued,' The trouble is, wave this size, building this big, brain as clever as mine, should take about - ooh - three days? The Fleet arrive when? '

' 42 minutes,' the male programmer said.

The Doctor sighed and frantically started pulling out more wires, getting on his hands and knees and getting under the desk, where he then noticed something.

He turned and beamed up at them, pointing at a piece of equipment.

Two minutes later, he grinned,' We've got a forcefield now, so at least they can't blast us out of the sky. Captain, if you'll explain this one? ' he added, nodding at Jack.

Jack took it in his stride and took a step forwards, whrere Lynda, Rose, the male programmer, female programmer and Lily gathered around to listen. Lily knew roughly was he was going to say, but there was no harm in gathering around to listen to his lovely voice.

' The forcefield won't stop the Daleks from physically invading,' Jack told them.

Rose frowned,' Will the Daleks know about the Delta Wave? '

Jack continued,' They'll have worked it out soon, that's for sure. So if they want to stop the Doctor, that means they've got to get to this level - Floor 500. Now, I can concentrate the extrapolator around the top 6 levels - 500 to 495. So, they'll penetrate the station below that at 494 and work their way up. '

' Who are they fighting? ' the male programmer asked fearfully.

' Us,' Lily said seriously.

' What are we fighting _with? '_

Jack answered,' The guards had guns with bastic bullets - that's enough to blow a Dalek wide open. '

The female programmer frowned, looking at herself to her collegue, to Lynda, Rose, Lily and Jack. ' But there's _SIX _of us,' she said skeptically, not including the Doctor, who was working.

The Doctor called up from where he was busy with the many wires.

' Rose? Lils? Can you help me over here? '

Rose joined him immediately, but Lily was starting to realise what was going to happen, and was more hesitant.

The female programmer sighed,' Great. Now there's _four _of us! '

' Then let's move it! ' Jack called,' into the lifts! Isolate the controls! '

The male and female programmers went into the lift at once, while Lynda hung around to say goodbye. She approached the Doctor, who stood to meet her.

Lynda smiled awkwardly,' I - I just wanna say, um ... thanks. I suppose. And ... I'll do my best! '

' Me too,' the Doctor nodded giving her a smile.

They looked at each other for a few moments, awardly trying to work out the best way to say goodbye. At one point, it looked like the Doctor was going to kiss her forehead, but in the end, they settled for a heart handshake.

Lynda gave him a final smile before heading off, glancing back at him once, while Rose glared, and pulled a wire more violently than she needed to.

Jack sighed, running a hand through his hair, before approaching the three of them.

' It's been fun,' he said, trying to keep it light.

The Doctor smiled, standing up,' Listen, Jack, about Lily - I don't want ot fall out over it. But I think - '

Jack shook his head,' Whatever you say isn't going to change things. Let's leave it at that, shall we? '

The Doctor just noded,' Yeah. I don't suppose there's time for this now. You already know how I feel. '

Jack sighed again, and his tone was serious now,' I suppose this is goodbye,' he said as he looked at his girlfriend and two friends.

' Don't talk like that,' Rose said, shaking her head,' The Doctor's gonna do it. You just watch him. '

Lily couldn't bring herself to have the same attitude towards it as Rose did. Lily thought she knew what was going to end up happening, but she didn't want to believe it. She couldn't let herself think negative, or she knew she wouldn't be able to continue.

It all seemed too final, as Jack first moved towards Rose. Lily watched, not even feeling jealous as Jack cupped Rose's face in his hands and kissed her lips briefly.

' You are worth fighting for,' he told her sincerely.

He smiled at her and then turned to the Doctor. Lily was extremely suprised - too suprised to do anything - as Jack cupped the Doctor's face in his hands, telling him,' I wish I'd never met you. I was much better of as a coward. '

He then leaned in and kissed the Doctor straight on the lips, in the same way that he had Rose, before turning to Lily.

Lily raised her eyebrows,' You just kissed my _Dad. '_

Jack shrugged,' What can I say? Good looks must run in your family. '

Lily shook her head,'Such a charmer,' she said.

Jack reached out and touched her cheek with one hand, before leaning in and planting a single, simple kiss on her lips, not lingering for too long.

' You're the best thing that's ever happened to me,' he said with a grin, dropping his hand from her face.

Lily smiled and wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words. Jack smiled at her for a moment longer, before turning back to all three of them,' See you in hell,' he grinned, before making for the lift.

Rose frowned as they watched Jack walk away,' He's gonna be alright ... '

The Doctor looked at her, with no reply.

' Isn't he? ' Rose asked.

Still no reply.

Rose's words made Lily realise that even if she didn't want this to be the end, she had to give him a proper goodbye. They might survive this, but if they didn't ... it wasn't worth thinking about.

' Dad ... ' she said,' I won't be long ... I have to .... '

The Doctor knew he couldn't stop her as she stood up and shouted,' Jack! '

Jack turned around and watched slightly confused as Lily ran towards him.

She stopped when she reached his side,' You can't go,' she said,' now right now, at least. I won't let you go without a goodbye. '


	17. Goodbyes

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 17

Jack reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear,' Baby,' he said quietly.

She sighed, shaking her head fiercely,' You can't go without saying goodbye. '

He shook his head,' The longer the say goodbye, the harder it's going to be to let go. '

Lily looked at him with her bright blue eyes,' I don't want to let you go. '

' This isn't the end,' he said, pulling her to the side, in the corner of Floor 500, where they couldn't be heard by Rose or the Doctor.

Lily looked at him, her eyes raking in every part of his appearance,' Jack - what if ... what if it _is_? '

He looked down and then looked back up at her,' This isn't going to be easy, but your Dad can do anything, can't he? '

' We have to be realistic,' Lily pointed out,' we've got just over half an hour to defeat an entire fleet of Daleks. It's going to be such a struggle. There's a huge chance that something will happen to one of us. '

Jack shook his head,' It will be fine, once the Delta Wave gets going.'

Lily didn't dare tell him her suspicions about the Delta Wave, so just nodded,' Yeah. ' She took a step forward and wrapped her arms around his middle, so he enveloped her in his arms, hugging her to him as tight as he could, never wanting to let go.

Lily stayed in his embrace for what felt like forever, trying to bury herself against him.

Pulling back slightly to look at him, though her arms were still around him. She studied his face for a moment before telling him,' I'm so glad that I met you, Captain Jack Harkness. We've had so much fun together - you've been brilliant. '

Jack kissed the top of her head,' I won't have this,' he said,' none of this talking in the past tense. We're _going _to be alright. '

Lily nodded, running out of words to say.

Jack looke at her with a smile,' I'd better be going - if we're going to get through this, we have to get some work done. '

Lily didn't want him to leave, and she was so scared that she felt certain this would be the end of them - Daleks were bad news. This couldn't end well. She had to fight herself to make sure that she wouldn't let any tears escape - she wouldn't worry Jack. She would make sure that what could be their last moments together, were perfect.

Jack leaned in and kissed her softly, though she added more pressure, and his strong arms were around her waist, gripping her and pulling her against him.

' I'm so glad I met you,' he breathed right in her ear, his warm breath tickling her cheek.

She kissed his cheek whilst his face was still near hers, and when he straightened up, he looked her in the eye.

She dropped her hands from his waist and ran a hand through his hair, her eyes locking on his.

' You're the most fantastic man I've ever met,' she said.

Jack nodded,' Good luck, baby,' he said.

' Good luck,' she repeated, before Jack headed for the lift.

When he was in the lift, she watched the doors close, her eyes never once leaving his until he was gone.

As she stood in the middle of the room, feeling more alone than she could ever remember having felt, she turned away from the lift, busying herself with work to distract herself - otherwise she knew the tears would fall.


	18. The End of Ways

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 18

Lily, Rose and the Doctor were sat down on the floor - the only people left on Floor 500 - working in silence with the wires.

Lily chewed on her bottom lips as she fixed another wire down.

Rose noticed the look on her friend's face and told her,' He - he'll be okay, you know. We all will. The Delta Wave thing's gonna wipe all the Daleks' out, right? '

Lily shrugged.

The Doctor cleared his throat, looking at his daughter,' Even if he's not fine, he's one guy. I know he's a good friend, but you'd get over it. '

Lily looked up and fixed him with a cold stare,' I won't dignify that with an answer, because for some reason, you just can't understand how I feel. '

They all went back to their work in silence - the Doctor wanted to do right by his daughter, bus his was convinced that she had some sort of silly attachment to Jack that wasn't serious. He had no idea how she actually felt, and thought it was formed due to the thrill of sneaking around.

After a minute or two, Rose started,' Suppose ... '

She didn't finish her sentence, and the Doctor raised his eyebrows,' What? '

' Nothing,' Rose replied.

' You said "suppose" ' the Doctor pointed out.

Rose shook her head,' I was just thinking - I mean, obviously you can't, but you've got a time machine. Why can't you just go back to next week and warn them. '

' It doesn't work like that,' Lily said quietly.

The Doctor waited for Lily to explain but when she fell silent again, he took over,' Once the TARDIS lands, I become part of those events. Stuck in the timeline.'

Rose nodded, as though that was exactly the answer she'd expected,' Yeah ... I thought it'd be something like that. '

' There's another thing we could do, though,' the Doctor said thoughtfully,' we could leave. Let history take it's course. We could go to Marbella, 1989. '

Rose smiled softly,' But you'd never do that. '

The Doctor met her eyes slowly, and Lily tried to ignore them, as her Dad said,' But you could ask. Never even occured to you, did it? '

He was now smiling at her as if she meant the world to him, and Lily knew right then that her Dad and Rose were perfect for each other - it was only a matter of time, she felt certain, before they got together. She then noticed her Dad looking thoughtfully from Rose to the TARDIS.

The computer beeped, and the Doctor looked at Rose,' Could you go check the reading on that? ' he asked with a smile.

The moment Rose was gone, Lily moved closer to her Dad and muttered so that only he would hear,' I knw what you're going to do. '

The Doctor looked at her sideways,' What's that then? '

Lily shook her head at him,' You're going to send her back home. Send her to safety. This Delta Wave isn't going to be as perfect as everyone thinks, is it? You want to send her home. And you'd send me, too? '

The Doctor looked at her properly now,' It's best for you, if you go to safety. '

' I won't,' she said.

The Doctor smiled slightly, but then straightened his face out,' I knew you wouldn't go. Which is why I wasn't going to tell you. You should go - it would be safest - I can't see anything happen to you. '

Lily shook her head,' No,' she just whispered,' if you're here, and Jack's here, and there's Daleks here, then I'm fighting. I've got to have faith in you, right Dad? '

The Doctor sighed,' You're too stubborn for your own good. '

' You're still going to send her away? ' Lily whispered, looking at Rose, who was at the other side of the room now.

' She's a human,' the Doctor said,' she has family on Earth. I've got to get her back to them. I wish you'd go too, but I know that if I sent you, and you didn't like it, you'd try to fly back here. '

' Doctor! ' Rose called from the other side of the room,' there's weird symbols on the screen! I don't know what it's all ment to mean! '

The Doctor got to his feet, and Lily followed, rushing to the controls. The Doctor sank into a chair in front of the computer and they peered at the screen.

The Doctor frowned, covering his face with his hands.

' Is that bad? ' Rose asked. When there was no answer, she moaned,' Oh god, that's bad, isn't it? '

The Doctor slowly dropped his hands, before suddenly perking up and leaping to his feet, his eyes bright.

' Rose Tyler, you're a genius! ' he shouted.

Rose smiled eagerly and the Doctor reached forwards planting a kiss on her forehead. He then laughed,' We can do it! If I use the TARDIS to cross my old timeline ... yes! '

With that, he ran off towards the TARDIS, bursting straight through the doors, his two favourite girls following close behind.

At the console, the Doctor indicated to a lever,' Hold that down,' he said,' keep it in that position. '

' What does it do? ' Rose asked smiling.

' Cancels the buffers,' the Doctor said,' If I'm very clever - and I'm more than clever - I'm brilliant - I might just save the world ... or rip it apart. '

Lily watched him and realised that this was where he was going to send Rose home before Rose could argue or stop it.

' Now,' the Doctor said, clapping his hands together,' I've just got to go and power the Game Station up. Lily, you're going to need to get back out there and change the settings on the computer. '

Lily felt guilty about leaving Rose when she knew what was going to happen, but she knew if it was what her Dad wanted, it was what she should do. It would probably benefit Rose in the long run anyway.

She left the TARDIS sadly, resigned to her fate.

The Doctor ran out of the TARDIS with energy, but once he was out there, his grin dropped and he raised his sonic screwdriver to the TARDIS, before the sound of the engines rose and fell, and the ship began to take action.

Lily winced as she heard Rose's cries - Rose realised what was going on and shouted for the Doctor to stop. He didn't stop, and didn't lower the sonic screwdriver until Rose's cries had completely faded, gone with the TARDIS.

The Doctor looked away sadly and closed his eyes, looking very upset. Lily didn't know what to say to him, lost in her own thoughts. The fact that the TARDIS was now gone made it all seem to real - they were here. No way out. This was going to be the end.

Lily knew she could have left right there and then with Rose, but she couldn't have brought herself to do that. She knew that it was her place to fight. And her place was with the last of the Time Lords. And Jack too.

The Doctor looked at his daugher, and couldn't help but feel guilty. He was now more determined than ever to get things done and done properly.

' Come on,' he said, attempting and failing a proper smile,' we've got stuff to do. '

As they got back to work, Jack's smooth voice floated over the intercom.

Lily felt happy to hear his voice, even if he wasn't talking to her.

' Rose? ' he asked,' I've called up the internal laser codes. There should be a different number on every screen - can you read them out to me? '

' She's not here,' the Doctor said simply.

' Of all the times to take a leak,' sighed Jack,' when she gets back, tell her to read me the codes. Or get Lily to read them to me. '

' She's not coming back,' the Doctor said, trying to keep his tone level.

' What d'you mean? ' Jack asked, wrong-footed,' where's she gone? '

' Just get on with your work,' the Doctor sighed.

Jack made a small noise of realisation,' You took her home, didn't you? '

' Yeah,' the Doctor replied simply.

' What about Lily? ' Jack asked, his voice sounding strained over the intercom.

Lily sighed,' I'm here, Jack. I wasn't going anywhere. '

' I wanted to send her to safety,' the Doctor said,' but she wasn't having any of it. She'd have flown back here and crashed and blown herself up. It wasn't worth the risk,' he said.

' Oh,' Jack said, sounding as though he suddenly realised how hopeless their situation,' the Delta Wave - is it ever going to be ready? '

' Tell him the truth,' bleated the Emperor Dalek.

The Emperor was suddenly projected as an image on the screen. It continued,' There's is every possibility that the Delta Wave will be complete, but no possibility of refining it. The Delta Wave must kill everything in its path, with no dstinction between human and Dalek. All things will die. By your hand. '

This suddenly confirmed suspicions that Lily had had - this was hopeless.

' Doctor,' Jack said warningly,' the range of this transmitter covers the entire Earth. '

The Emperor Dalek, it seemed, had no intentions of staying out of this,' You would kill Daleks and Humans together. If I am God, the creator of all things, then what does that make you, Doctor? '

' Shut up! ' Lily snapped.

The Doctor laid a calming hand on his daughter's shoulder and adressed the Emperor Dalek,' There are colonies out there. The Human Race would survive in some shape or form, but all Daleks would die. The whole of the universe is in danger if I let you live. ' Now adressing Jack, over the intercoms, he added,' Do you see, Jack? That's the decision I've got to make for every living thing. Die as a human or live as a Dalek. What would you do? ' he added, appealing for help.

' You sent her home,' Jack said, 'she's safe. We'll be fine. Lily will be fine .. I refuse to believe the two of you could be anything but fine. We keep working. '

' But he will exterminate you,' pointed out the Emperor Dalek.

Jack laughed shortly,' Never doubted him, never will. '

With that, the Doctor grinned and leapt to his feet, energised by the Captain's trust. He strode across the room to the screen and looked at it.

' Now you tell me, God of all Daleks, the words "Bad Wolf" - spread across time and space. How did you manage that? '

The Emperor replied,' I did nothing.'

' Come on! ' the Doctor said, not buying it.

' They are not part of my design,' was the reply.

The Doctor stared at him baffled, and allowed his eyes to wander to the words "Bad Wolf" written high up on the wall. Lily looked at him, sharing his confusion. He simply shrugged at her, not having an answer.

The next ten minutes were the most tense that Lily thought she had experienced.

Over the comms, Lynda informed them - from her place on the observation deck - that the Daleks had made it to floor zero and killed all of the people there - they were now working their way up.

The Doctor told Jack to brace himself, if the lines of defence on the lower floor didn't work.

Through Lynda and Jack, they soon found out that the Daleks were moving fast.

Time was running out and hope was quickly decreasing. It looked as though they weren't going to win this one.

Lily and the Doctor worked faster than ever to get the Delta Wave complete, and Lily's head was filled with too many different thoughts to think properly.

It seemed they were never going to defeat this one.

' They're up to Floor 495,' Jack said over the comms,' us down here are the last line of defence. God speed, Doc. '

' Dad? Can we do this? ' Lily asked, throwing down one of the wires in frustration.

The Doctor nodded,' Of course we can,' he said,' don't even doubt it. '

' Doctor? ' Lynda's fear filled voice came over the comms,' I've got a problem. '

Lily and her Dad felt awful as they heard the Daleks cry exterminate, and Lynda sighed,' They found me. ' The Doctor was replying to Lynda, trying to offer her some comfort, when Lynda screamed and a Dalek cried out again.

' Oh my God,' Lily gasped,' this is awful. '

The Doctor made no reply, and frantically rushed around to finish of their contraption. He knew he had to finish this within the next couple of minutes - and he was determined to do something and save everyone.

Just as Lily was thinking about poor Lynda, Jack's voice broke out, yelling,' Last man standing on Floor 495! For God's sake, Doctor! Hurry up and finish that thing! '

' Jack! ' Lily cried, though the signal seemed to be breaking up, and although he replied, she couldn't make out anything that he'd said.

' Dad,' Lily said, looking at him desperately,' Jack's the only one of them left alive! He's not going to make it! '

She shook her head and looked towards the ift, only one thought going through her mind. She got to her feet and scrambled around behind the desks, before standing up with a gun.

' No,' the Doctor said,' you can't. '

Lily shook her head, tears forming in her eyes,' I have to go - he's going to die, Dad! There might be something I could do! I have to try, for him. '

The Doctor laid his hands on his daughter's shoulders and forced her to look him in the eye,' This is _not _a good idea,' he said,' I won't lose you, Lily! '

' And I won't lose him! ' Lily retorted, before lowering her voice,' Please, Dad ... '

He kissed the top of her head,' No. I'm sorry. It's not safe. '

Lily shook her head and took off towards the lift, shouting over her shoulder,' You've got to finish the thing, Dad! I'll be back soon! '

***

As the lift stopped on Floor 495, Lily's heart pounded faster than she ever could have imagined possible. It was probably the most difficult few moments of her life, waiting for the lift to stop, and now she had to find Jack.

She held the gun in front of her, running down to the end of the corridor, looking both ways at the end for any sign of the Daleks or Jack. She couldn't see them - they must be on a different part of the floor, and she had to find them soon.

' Jack? ' she called, needed to find him, but not wanting to attract the attentions of the Daleks.

There was no reply and she took off left down the corridor. There was still no sign of anything or anyone, and soon she came to the end of that corridor too, where she was faced with another left and right choice.

' Jack? ' she repeated, looking from left to right.

There was nothing to the left, and to the right there was something at the end of the corridor.

Lily's eyes widened in fear as she looked at the figure, hoping against hope that that wasn't what she thought it was.

She took a step forward and then another step, and before she knew it, she was running at full speed down the corridor. She stopped short when she saw him.

The Daleks must have already been and gone down this way, because what they had left behind was not a pretty sight.

' No,' she breathed, refusing to believe it,' no way. '

She threw the gun aside and dropped to her knees, leaning over him and staring in disbelief.

Jack was slumped against the wall, his head down, his eyes closed and completely unmoving. Lily's eyes filled with tears as she put her hands on his shoulders and gave him a small shake, trying to do something - anything.

This couldn't be happening.

She refused to believe it.

' Jack! ' she shouted, shaking his shoulders,' Jack! ' Her tears fell harder and she sobbed as she gripped him tighter and pulled him towards her. ' You can't leave me, Jack! You can't - you said this wouldn't be the end. '

She knew it was hopeless, but she still didn't want to accept it. When she realised she was too late - there was nothing she could do - she sat down beside his lifeless body and shifted his weight into her arms.

She put her arm around his middle and pulled his body closer to her, registering the cold of him.

Her sobs cut through the silence and she looked down at her boyfriend. He looked so peaceful he could almost be sleeping - it wasn't fair! They could have spent so much time together, but he was stolen from her!

' I'm sorry,' she said, shaking her head,' I didn't get to you in time! I could have saved you. I'm sorry. '

She knew he wasn't going to reply and that only made things worse. She couldn't imagine not being without him now - he'd been everything to her recently.

Her tears fell onto his face as she cradled him,' You said we'd be alright! ' she cried,' and you said it wouldn't be the end! And you were wrong! How the hell am I going to cope without you? '

She stopped talking, tried to stop thinking and only felt numb and she held him in her arms.

She pressed a kiss to his forehead and closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them seconds later, she sniffed, looking down at him,' you're my handsome hero,' she told him,' and I ... I never told you ... I love you. You can't leave like this - you can't be d-dead. I love you! '

The sobs started all over again and she didn't see how she would ever be able to move. She couldn't think of anything else to do, but hold her lost love in her arms.

' Lily? '

Her Dad's voice cut through her sorrow over the comms.

Lily sniffed,' What do you want? '

The Doctor sounded very troubled when he heard the tears in her voice,' It's not safe down there - you know that. Come back here. '

' I can't,' Lily replied, trying to make herself stop crying, although she couldn't,' I have to stay here. '

' Lily,' the Doctor said,' please, come here. I won't have you staying up there, where it's not - '

' Don't you think I know it's not safe? ' Lily hissed,' I'm holding my,' sob,' _dead _boyfriend! I know it's not bloody safe! I can't just leave his - his - his body here! '

Lily heard the TARDIS materialising, and suddenly she found herself able to think about something other then Jack. It was too confusing - how could it possibly be here? '

' Lily? ' the Doctor asked,' will you just get up here? '

' But ... Jack .... ' she said, sniffing.

' You have to get down here,' the Doctor said.

Lily sighed, looking down at Jack's body. ' I'll come back to get you when I've killed every last Dalek. First they kill the Time Lords, and they kill my Mum, now they kill the only man I've ever loved. I've got to go up to Dad and see what's going on, but I'm coming back for you. I promise. '

She sighed, leaning over him to kiss his cold cheek quickly, before standing up, and laying his body gently against the wall. She wiped the tears from her cheek before giving him a quick smile, that he would never see, before leaving him there.

Her tears started again the minute she got in the lift, and she couldn't believe he was gone like that - it was ... it wasn't right. Jack had always seemed so invincible that it didn't seem possible.

By the time the lift stopped on Floor 500, Lily was a wreck.

The doors opened and she found herself struggling to put one foot in front of the other - just wanting to sit with Jack. Only, if she had her way, they wouldn't be here. They'd be sharing a date on some far away planet - then thinking of the good times only made her cry more.

' Lily! ' the Doctor called, as she walked towards him, scarily slow.

When she reached his side, she shook her head,' He's gone Dad! I'm never gonna see him again! '

The Doctor wanted nothing more than to make his little girl stop crying, but the TARDIS door flew open and out stepped Rose, surrounded by a blinding light.

The Doctor was too distracted by Rose to try to comfort Lily, who watched the TARDIS with a blank expression.

She didn't feel anything as Rose walked forwards, light from the time vortex surrounding her. Lily only felt numb, and was half aware of what was going on around her. All she wanted her her Jack.

' I looked into the TARDIS,' Rose said,' and the TARDIS looked into me.'

' No-one's supposed to look into the Time Vortex,' the Doctor uttered.

' Exterminate! ' a Dalek bleated, shooting straight at Rose. Rose merely held up a hand, and the ray bounced straight off it and back towards the Dalek. Lily payed more attention now and watched in confusion.

' I am the Bad Wolf,' Rose said,' I create myself - I take the words and scatter them across time and space. A message to lead myself here right now. '

' Rose,' the Doctor said, shaking his head as Lily's tears came to a slow,' you've got to stop this now. You've got the entire vortex running through your head - you're going to burn! '

Rose now looked straight at him,' I want you safe. My Doctor. Protected from the false God. '

The Emperor Dalek laughed harshly,' You cannot hurt me - I am immortal. '

' You are tiny,' Rose said simply,' I can see the whole of time and space - every single atom of your existance, and I divide them. ' She raised a hand, and one of the Daleks seperated into lots of little golden particles,' Everything must come to dust. All things. Everything dies. '

Lily watched in shock as Rose looked at the other Daleks in the room, who all evaporated into the little particles.

' The Time War ends now,' Rose said with a triumphant smile.

' I will not die! ' the Emperor Dalek protested, voice rising in fear,' I cannot die! '

Rose continued waved her arms, and other Daleks evaporated into golden particles. In other circumstances, she would have been amazed, but everything felt numb - she could only watch through blank eyes.

' Rose,' the Doctor said,' you've done it - now you've got to let go of it. '

' How can I let go of this? ' Rose asked,' I bring death, and I bring life. '

' But this is wrong! ' the Doctor said, fear creeping into his voice,' you can't control life and death! '

' But I can,' Rose disagreed,' The sun, the moon, the night and the day ... but why do they hurt? '

' The power's going to kill you,' the Doctor said desperately, and Lily began to pay attention now, hoping she wouldn't lose someone else who she was close to.

' My head ... ' Rose sniffed, a tear falling down her cheek.

' Come here,' the Doctor said, shaking his head and moving forwards.

' It's killingme,' Rose sobbed

The Doctor took her hands in his and smiled,' I think you need a Doctor. '

Lily watched as they stepped together slowly, and the Doctor gazed at Rose for a moment, before leaning in and gently pressing his lips to hers. Lily's eyes widened as she watched the time vortex flow from Rose's eyes to the Doctor's eyes. She realised that Rose would now be safe, and the Daleks were gone, but she knew the Doctor would be in trouble now.

As Rose slumped into the Doctor's arms, unconsious, Lily looked at her Dad.

' What do we do now? ' she askd,' that energy's going to be too much for you to handle. '

' We leave,' the Doctor said, pulling Rose into his arms and pushing open the TARDIS doors.

' What about ... what about Jack? ' Lily asked, tears welling up in her eyes again as she stood alone.

The Doctor reappeared, leaning against the door of the TARDIS, having set Rose down safely to wait for her to come around. He looked at his daughter in sympathy, but shook his head.

' Lily,' he said,' Jack's gone. There's nothing we can do now. '

Lily shook her head, a tear falling down her cheek,' He might be g-gone, but I won't leave him to rot in some horrible place. I should put him to rest properly. '

The Doctor shook his head,' You have to let him go,' he said gently,' just leave him! '

A sob broke through louder than the others,' How can you talk like that? You can you expect me to leave him! You didn't approve, that's why you don't want me to get to him. You - '

The Doctor left his spot by the doors and tried to wrap an arm around her. Lily tried to shove him away in anger, but she didn't have the strength to try too hard, and his arm was around her. He truly believed it was for the best to make her get over him - she was just infatuated with him, and she didn't need him. It was for her own good, and she'd get over him.

' Get off me! ' Lily cried as he tried to guide her towards the TARDIS,' what about Jack? '

' Shhh,' the Doctor said, shutting the TARDIS doors behind them, and locking them.

' Dad! ' Lily hissed, banging against the door, even though she wouldn't be able to get out of it. The Doctor found this difficult to carry out, but he thought this was for the best. He started the controls and as the TARDIS began to fade away, Lily rounded on her Dad in anger.

' You take me back there! ' she said,' go back there now! '

He said nothing.

' Dad! ' Lily sobbed,' I want to go back there! Take me back to him! '

He shook his head,' It's too risky - if I get it just slightly too wrong, we'll end up in our own time line, and it would mess everyting up. It would be a disaster. '

Lily realised she wouldn't be able to convince him, and shook her head. She sank to the floor, and pulled her knees up, resting her head on her knees.

Her Dad said something, but she didn't hear it. Instead, she lost herself in her thoughts.

She vaguely heard Rose wake up and talk to her Dad, but she didn't hear what they were saying. She didn't want to listen, she didn't want anything.

She only looked up when she felt a surge of huon particles in the TARDIS. She frowned, thinking about what was going on, and then when she looked at her Dad - whose hand was starting to shimmer with a golden light.

She knew what was going to end up happening next.

' Rose Tyler,' the Doctor said,' I was going to take you to so many places. Barcelona - not the city, the planet. You'd love it. Fantastic place - they've got dogs with no noses.'

' Then, why can't we go? ' Rose asked, oblivous, as Lily got to her feet slowly.

' Maybe you will,' the Doctor said,' maybe we all will, but I won't go like this. '

' You're not making sense! ' Rose said, sounding a little scared.

' I might never make sense again,' the Doctor shrugged,' I might have two heads. Or no head! Imagine me with no head! And don't say that's an improvement - '

Lily knew she would have said exactly that if she was feeling herself.

The Doctor continued,' It's a bit dodgy, this process. You never know what you're going to end up with. '

Suddenly, a blast of light sent him staggering backwards, and he clutched at his stomach, as though he'd been punched.

Lily may be furious with him, but she couldn't help but be concerned for him - she'd seen this process before, but she needed to make sure it went alright. His personality would also change a bit, and Lily didn't know what was going to happen next. Though she knew she was going to demand that he took her back to Jack, whatever happened.

' Lily,' the Doctor groaned,' I - '

She nodded,' You're going to be fine, Dad. Lets hope you're a bit better looking this time, right? '

As he moaned again, Rose rushed forwards in concern.

' Stay back,' the Doctor warned, holding out a hand.

' Tell me what's going on! ' Rose demanded, looking between the pair of them, confused and scared.

The Doctor shrugged, trying to keep his tone light despite his pain,' I absorbed all of the energy in the time vortex, and no-one's supposed to do that. Every cell in my body is dying.'

Rose stared in horror,' Can't you do something? '

The Doctor nodded,' Yeah, I'm doing it now! Time Lord's have this little trick ... it's sort of a way of cheating death ... except, it means I'm going to change. Lily's used to it, but I can't say the same for you. '

Rose nodded, not really understanding.

' Before I go,' the Doctor said, looking right into her eyes,'

Rose cut him off,' Don't say that! '

' Rose,' the Doctor said gently, as Lily watched carefully,' before I go, I just want to tell you that you were fantastic,' he smiled at Rose proudly,' absolutely fantastic. '

The Doctor looked at Lily,' Lils, fantastic as always. '

Lily shook her head,' I wish I could say the same for you,' she muttered darkly.

The Doctor just continued to grin,' And d'you know what? So was I. '

Rose nodded now, sort of understanding better. Lily watched carefully as there was a pause, and suddenly, the Doctor moved backwards and a bright light surrounded him, hiding his features and taking over him.

Gradually, hair grew, the face changed shape, and eventually a new man stood there. He looked slightly suprised but then grinned at Rose and then at Lily.

' Right, Lils,' he said, grinning,' I know you're mad at me and everything, but tell me - how do I look? '

She nodded,' _Much _better looking than you were two minutes ago. '

' Cheeky,' the Doctor said, shaking his head at her, before stopping and running his tougne over his teeth,' Ooh, new teeth, that's weird ... hmm, okay then. '

He gulped and then looked at Rose, who was staring at him both confused and fascinated.

The Doctor grinned,' Right, where was I? Oh, that's right - Barcelona! '

***

**Author's Note: I've never really written a fic with any angst or anything like this - all my stuff is quite happy go lucky - so I hope I've done alright on this.**

**Also, I have series 2 to do next, unless people would prefer to go straight into series 3 and lead up to the reunion. Feed back please?**


	19. Regeneration

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 19

Lily watched as her Dad, in his newest incarnation, set the controls for their next trip.

He had a usual manic grin plastered across his face, though it was sort of different now. He was better looking than he had been before, and he looked younger too. He looked about 35, he was taller and thinner, with a full head of dark hair and sparkling dark brown eyes.

Lily always found the regeneration process quite amusing, and although it had lost some of it's magic due to her sorrow, she couldn't help but watch with interest.

The new Doctor grinned, looking up from the console and turning to face Rose with a wide grin,' October ... 5006 ... on the way to Barcelona! Now,' he added,' what do I look like? Rose, you first - I won't get a fair answer out of Lily. '

Rose watched, bemused, half concealed behind one of the pillars.

The Doctor shook his head, giving her no time to reply and holding up a hand to silence her,' No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. No. Don't tell me. '

Rose continued to look confused and a little worried, while Lily folded her arms over her chest and went to lean again the walls as the engines whirred. Her mind was still occupied with thoughts of Jack, and she leant against the wall, watching her Dad with an expressionless face.

The Doctor grinned,' Let's see ... two hands ... two arms ... two legs. ' He tested his wrists, circling them around,' Slight weakness in the dorsal tubercle. ' His hands flew to his head suddenly,' Hair! I'm not bald! '

The Doctor laughed gleefully,' Oh - ooh, big hair! Sideburns! I've got sideburns ... or really bad skin. Little bit thinner ... that's weird. '

' New clothes, I think,' Lily said, without looking at him properly.

The Doctor nodded but then gasped, wriggling his shoulders,' I have got ... a mole. Between me shoulder blades. That's okay ... love the mole.'

He grinned and ruffled his hair, looking at Lily,' How old am I? ' he asked,' or how old do I look, at least? Still old enough to be your father, I hope? '

Lily shrugged, staring at the floor.

' Lily,' the Doctor sighed, shaking his head.

Lily sighed too and looked up at him,' You look about 35,' she told him,' maybe 36, 37. Not old enough to be my Dad, anyway. '

The Doctor nodded,' Right then. I suppose you are now my niece ... if anyone asks, anyway. Nosy humans. Rose! ' He turned to Rose, ready for her assessment,' what do you think? '

' Who are you? ' Rose ased timidly.

Lily frowned, turning to look at Rose in confusion. She'd just assumed that Rose would understand what was going on.

The Doctor's eyes widened in suprise and he looked crestfallen,' I'm the Doctor. '

Rose took a step away,' No. Where is he? Where's the Doctor? ' she looked at Lily with a glare,' how can you stand there so calmly, when someone's taken your Dad? '

Lily shook her head,' That's him, believe me. He changed, right in front of you. It's a Time Lord thing. '

Rose wasn't convinced, looking at the Doctor,' I saw him sort of explode and then you replaced him ... like a .. a teleport or a transmat or something. You're not fooling me,' she added, taking a step forwards and shoving him in the chest.

The Doctor rocked back on his heels, not believeing what he was hearing.

Rose continued,' I've seen all sorts of things ... nanogenes, gelth ... slitheen. Oh my God, are you a Slitheen? '

' I'm not a Slitheen,' the Doctor said calmly as Lily scoffed at Rose's question, now losing some interest in what was going on, and watching through blank, unseeing eyes.

' Rose, it's me,' the Doctor said, his voice faint to Lily's ears,' Honestly, it's me. I was dying, and to save my own life, I changed my body. Every single cell .. but it's still me. '

' You can't be,' Rose whispered.

Lily watched the Doctor take a few steps closer and look straight into Rose's eyes,' Then how could I remember this? Very first word I ever said to you. Trapped in that cellar. Surrounded by shop window dummies ... oh ... such a long time ago ... I took your hand ' here he took her hand and fixed her with a look,' I said one word ... just one word ... I said ... run. '

Rose looked at her, eyes full of tears, and nodded,' Oh my God, it really is you. Doctor. '

The Doctor smiled gently,' Hello. '

Rose sighed and took a few steps backwards, and the Doctor grinned shooting across to the other side of the console,' And we never stopped running, did we? All across the universe, running, running, running. '

Lily suddenly glared at her Dad,' I wonder if _Jack _was running when he tried to fight the Daleks off? I wonder how he'd feel if he knew I'd let him to rot there. '

' Don't,' the Doctor said, fixing her with a warning look.

' Don't? ' Lily demanded,' don't?! '

' Lily,' the Doctor hissed, his voice growing more angry,' this is not the time. I've _just _regenerated - do you think you can leave it for a bit? '

Lily stared at him, taken aback as the tears threatened to fall again.

The Doctor sighed and shook his head at himself,' I'm sorry, Lils. I didn't mean to be angry with you. '

Lily bit her lip,' I'm not sure I like the new you very much. '

' Can you change back? ' Rose asked.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows at her in worry,' Do you want me to? '

' Yeah,' she replied simply.

' Oh,' the Doctor muttered, face falling,' no. D-do you want to leave? '

' Do you want me to leave? ' Rose asked, taken aback.

' No! ' both Lily and the Doctor called at the same time.

' We don't need to lose someone else,' Lily insisted, the tears remaining in her eyes, though she refused to let them fall,' you should stay. '

The Doctor cleared his throat,' Thanks, Lily. But it's her choice ... if you want to go, Rose ... ' he moved to the console,' Cancel Barcelona. Change to ... London - the Powell Estate - ah ... let's see 24th December. Consider it a Christmas present. '

He stepped away from the controls and folded his arms in a defensive gesture, waiting for her response.

' I'm going home? ' Rose asked, sounding hurt.

Lily sighed - she didn't want Rose to leave them. What if Rose decided she wanted to stay there with her Mum and Mickey and Christmas and everything? Then it would just be she and Dad. Both mourning their losses.

' Up to you,' the Doctor said,' Back to your mum ... it's all waiting. Fish and chips, sasuage and chips, beans on toast - no, it's Christmas! Turkey! Although having met your mother, nut loaf would be more appropriate. '

Lily noticed Rose look down quickly.

The Doctor laughed happily,' Was that a smile? '

' No. '

' That was a smile,' the Doctor said knowingly.

' Wasn't,' mumbled Rose.

' You smiled,' the Doctor said teasingly,' Lily, wasn't there a smile? '

Lily nodded,' I think that was a smile. '

Rose shook her head, and the Doctor groaned,' Oh come on - all I did was change my looks. It's not like I - '

Lily looked up in shock as he gagged and staggered backwards as the TARDIS shuddered,' Dad? ' she asked, worried, as the same thing happened again, but more violently.

' Uh oh,' the Doctor groaned between horrid retching noises.

' What's happening? ' asked Rose in a panic as she edged around the console, watchingin confusion as a piece of the golden time vortex came out of the Doctor's mouth.

' The change is going wrong,' Lily said, moving to her Dad's side,' it happens sometimes, but I think he'll be alright. Just takes a bit of time, sometimes. '

The Doctor gagged again, and he fell to his knees, face contorting in pain as he gasped.

Rose shook her head,' Look ... maybe we should go back. Let's go and find Captain Jack. He'd know what to do. '

Lily didn't bother pointing out that _she _knew what to do, her mind only focusing on the name of her lover. If her heart was broken on finding him lifeless, it was certainly broken with Rose talking about him in such a nonchalant way. She snapped.

' Go find Jack? ' she demanded,' are you stupid? He's gone, Rose! One of those evil damned Daleks killed _my _Jack. Killed him - he's dead! And you talk about him like he's popped out for a pint of milk!

Rose's eyes widened as she looked at Lily,' I'm so sorry,' she said,' I didn't - '

' What? ' Lily snapped,' you didn't think? You didn't know? You didn't think to wonder where he was, when he wasn't here? '

' Lily,' the Doctor said, through one of his cries of pain.

' No, Dad,' Lily said,' the man I love is gone - what's the point in anything now? '

' Lily,' the Doctor repeated, standing up,' don't be like this. This is not - argh! ' he broke off in pain, before gritting his teeth and pulling down on one of the levers,' haven't used this one in a while.'

' What's it do? ' asked Rose.

' Bit of speed! ' the Doctor shouted crazily,' get the old girl into gear! C'mon, faster girl! ' he urged his ship, while twisting knobs and causing Lily and Rose to cling to the console quickly as the ship moved quicker and quicker.

' Stop it! ' Rose shouted.

The Doctor laughed crazily and spoke with a little venom in his voice,' Ah, don't be so dull. Let's break the speed limits - rip through the time vortex! '

' It's going wrong,' Lily told Rose,' he can't stop himself. He doesn't know quite what he's doing. '

' Faster! Let's open the engines! ' the Doctor called, as a loud bell rung out.

' What's that? ' asked Rose, scared.

' We're going to crash,' Lily said frantically, looking at her Dad,' Hey! You can't do this! You're gonna kill Rose! '

' What about you? ' Rose asked.

Lily didn't reply - at the minute, she didn't care about herself. Jack was gone. It didn't matter what happened next.

' Do something! ' Rose told the Doctor when it became clear that Lily wasn't going to do anything - maybe couldn't do anything.

' Too late! ' the Doctor laughed,' she's out of control! Hold on tight - here we go! '

Rose screamed as the Doctor laughed crazily, and Lily just held on tight and closed her eyes.

' Christmas Eve! ' the Doctor roared.

***

**Author's Note: This will be the last chapter of this story, and what happens next will be posted as a seperate story: I will post a note as a new chapter on the end of this story when the sequel is up.**

**I'm going to skim through series 2, doing some episodes but not all of them, so we can see how Lily develops and how the Doctor and Rose grow closer, but it's not neccessary to do all the episodes. **

**If anyone has any episodes in particular that they would like to see, please let me know, and I might do them.**


	20. The End

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Note**

**Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, and alerted this story and everything. It means a lot that people like this story enough to take time out to read it, and to encourage me.**

**The sequel to this is up now, and is available from my profile. It is called **_**The Next Adventures of the Doctor and his Daughter, **_**because I couldn't think of a better title.**

**This starts in series 2 and will follow the series, but not every single episode. Series 3 will follow after that at some point - either with this story and in another sequel, depending on how this goes.**

**Hope everyone likes the next story as much as they've liked this one, and as much as I enjoy writing it.**


End file.
